Santa And The Bearded Elf
by AlePattz
Summary: Santa, un duende con barba, un armario y el beso más increíble… definitivamente una buena obra con una diferencia para Bella Swan. ¿Pero qué pasa si su Santa resulta ser alguien cercano, tal vez demasiado cercano? ¿Cómo le dirá quién es ella en realidad? Una pequeña historia de Navidad divertida. Historia escrita por MrsK81. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! This is a special time of the year and I wanted to give you a story with the spirit of these holidays. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it. And thank you so much to the author of this funny and beautiful story MrsK81, for allow its translation. Thanks hun :)**

 **¡Sorpresa! Esta es una época especial del año y quería regalarles una historia con el espíritu de estas fiestas. Así que aquí está. Espero que la disfruten. Y muchas gracias a la autora de esta bella y divertida historia, MrsK81, por permitir su traducción. Gracias, cariño :)**

Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 1**

 _ **Bella…**_

"¡Me veo ridícula!" Me paré con mis manos en las caderas cubiertas de terciopelo verde y fulminé a Alice con la mirada. "¿Por qué demonios tú eres la bonita y pequeña hada y yo el maldito duende sin gracia?"

Alice soltó una risita. "Porque puedo usar estos bonitos zapatos y un tutú sin romperme un tobillo, Bella, y tú apenas si puedes caminar derecha en bailarinas." Dio un giro en los ridículos zapatos altos y agitó su mano viéndose completamente adorable y tuve que admitir que tenía razón.

"Sí, los zapatos hubieran sido mi perdición. Y supongo," le saqué mi lengua, "Que ese traje de lycra blanca de verdad resalta tus senos de chico adolescente."

"Y empieza el primer _round_ damas y caballeros." Se echó a reír. "Creo que tienes que guardarte los insultos para cuando no te veas _así_."

De nuevo, ella tenía razón, porque estaba atrapada en una chaqueta de terciopelo color verde y una blusa de rayas rojas y blancas debajo; con unos pantalones cortos de terciopelo verde que eran enormes y hacían que mi trasero se viera del tamaño de un pequeño país, y ni hablar de las mallas de gruesa lana de color rojo y blanco que me picaban como loca. También tenía un espantoso gorrito verde y unos zapatos con campanas sobre—… ¡campanas!

"El universo me odia," refunfuñé.

"Para ser un duende, Bella, en realidad te ves muy linda." Alice sonrió. "Vámonos, Santa necesita usar este armario para cambiarse. ¡Espera, casi se me olvida! Toma."

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Chillé.

"Tu barba," dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Agarré el áspero mechón pelirrojo de sus manos con una expresión de asco en mi rostro.

"Se supone que soy un duende, Alice, no un maldito _leprechaun_ **(1).** Jesús," gemí. "¿Por qué acepté hacer esto? Rosalie Hale está muerta."

Me acomodé la barba maldiciendo el lado blando de mi naturaleza. Podría haber estado en casa con un buen libro y una taza de chocolate caliente, pero no, estaba vestida como una completa idiota a punto de dar regalos a los pacientes del ala de pediatría en el Hospital General Massachusetts aquí en Boston.

"Esta es mi buena obra del año, eso es seguro." Traté de bajar los ridículos volantes en mis caderas, una tarea que falló incluso antes de haberla empezado.

"¿A quién quieres engañar? Estarías en el hospital a primera hora en Nochebuena como siempre lo haces. Eres un Ángel de Navidad, Bella." Alice ajustó mi barba y palmeó mi mejilla. "Listo—perfecta."

"Vaya, gracias," murmuré.

Nos vimos forzadas a cambiarnos dentro del armario de un conserje lejos de la sala principal donde todos los niños estaban reunidos. Algunos de ellos eran lo bastante grandes para saber la verdad sobre Santa, pero algunos de los pequeños todavía creían, así que Rosalie quería asegurarse que no nos vieran en ropas humanas.

Caminamos a la oficina de Rosalie. Alice, Rose, y yo nos conocíamos de años y hasta hace poco habíamos compartido un departamento en la calle Liverpool. Rose se mudó con su novio Emmett y Alice y yo todavía vivíamos juntas—por ahora de todos modos. Después de hoy estaba considerando seriamente desalojarla.

Rose era la administradora del Departamento de Pediatría, y por más que aseguraba odiar a los niños, pasaba una gran cantidad de su tiempo libre planeando cosas como esta. Incluso hizo su propia recaudación de fondos para rentar los disfraces y fue por todo Boston para persuadir a las grandes compañías a donar los regalos que íbamos a dar. Todavía la odiaba, por supuesto.

"Te ves _sexy_ , Bella." Rose caminó por el pasillo hacia nosotros con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Tú también, Alice, aunque pareces haber perdido tus tetas."

Alice la ignoró. "¿Dónde está Santa?"

"Ahí," dijo furiosa y señaló a un hombre dormido en una silla. "Santa se emborrachó y se desmayó. Tuve que convencer a uno de nuestros residentes a disfrazarse en su lugar."

"¿Los niños no lo reconocerán?" Le pregunté dudosa.

"No lo sé, Bella," Rose dijo con impaciencia. "Era eso o yo me disfrazaba y _creo_ que los niños notarían si Santa se presentara con tetas y largas uñas rojas."

"Oye, estamos en el 2016, tal vez Santa se entregó a sus tendencias travesti." Le dije y Alice se echó a reír.

"Esta fue una mala idea."

Miramos hacia la voz y Rose se rio. "Se ve muy bien, doc."

"No creo que esto vaya a funcionar," la amortiguada voz de Santa se quejó.

"Bajen la voz y estén alegres— _gente_." Rose me lanzó una mirada acusadora y empezó a cantar, " _It's the most wonderful time of the year **(2)**_."

Su intento de elevar los ánimos se aplanaron más que un panqueque y le enseñé el dedo medio, lo que pareció hacer reír a Santa y logró que Rose dejara de cantar, así que todos ganamos.

"Yo haría eso, pero estos guantes son como cuatro tallas más grandes," susurró. "Apenas puedo mover mis dedos."

En realidad, Santa estaba bastante lindo… bueno, sus ojos eran lindos. No podía ver mucho más gracias a la enorme barba blanca. Eran del más extraordinario tono de verde, no del mismo horroroso verde que en ese momento yo estaba modelando. Su tono de verde era más… primaveral.

 _¿Primaveral? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tan sosa soy?_

Vi a Alice entrar danzando en la habitación para decirles a los niños que Santa estaba aquí. Cuando empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, gemí y me rasqué las piernas una última vez.

"Estúpida lana que pica," siseé.

"Considérate afortunada de no tener la mitad de una oveja pegada a tu cara y sin manos para rascarte." Santa levantó una vez más sus ridículas manos y me reí.

"No, pero creo que la pobre oveja cuya lana fue usada para estas mallas tenía malditas pulgadas."

"Buen punto." Santa asintió y luego añadió, "Supongo que la ventaja de esto es que no tendré que preocuparme por subir de peso en las fiestas… estoy seguro que habré sudado un tercio de mi peso corporal para el final de la noche."

Un móvil empezó a sonar de su dirección. "Tus pantalones te están llamando."

"¡Como si pudiera contestar!" Se echó a reír y solo lo ignoró.

Traté de rascarme discretamente la pierna con el pie, pero no me dio ninguna satisfacción y la estúpida campana en mis dedos tintineó cuando lo hice. Santa también encontró eso gracioso y le di una mirada de desaprobación.

"No es educado reírse de alguien en una situación tan embarazosa," le dije y lo hice reír aún más. De nuevo, no pude dejar de mirar sus ojos—definitivamente primaverales. Estaban chispeantes y… vivaces.

"¿En serio?" Susurré para mí misma e incapaz de soportar la picazón me agaché para rascármelas con los dedos y Santa empezó a toser, presuntamente había inhalado un pedazo de la oveja que estaba en su rostro.

"Vamos, Santa," Rose siseó y yo puse mi mejor sonrisa y entré en la habitación.

Pareció pasar una eternidad, y mientras Santa tenía a todos los niños pidiéndole y abrazándolo y portándose especialmente bien solo por si acaso él los pusiera en la lista de los traviesos—yo tenía a los mocosos traviesos que creían que torturarme era más divertido.

Un pequeño mequetrefe en particular no me dejaba en paz. Seguía tirando de mi barba y golpeando mis pies con las llantas de un carrito para suministros solo para tratar de hacer que mis campanas tintinearan. Estaba lista para estrangular al pequeño escroto cuando una enfermera le ordenó que volviera a su cama.

Cuarenta y ocho minutos y diecinueve segundos después tuvimos que decirle adiós a Santa con los niños. Tan pronto como Rose me dio la señal para irme—salí volando de la habitación y me fui directamente al armario del conserje. La picazón en mis piernas ya era insoportable y tan pronto como cerré la puerta me bajé los pantalones cortos y las mallas y comencé a rascarme frenéticamente.

"Ah," gemí. "Que rico."

"Um… ¿chica duende?"

Chillé y me giré para encontrar que estaba cara a cara con el Santa de ojos verdes. Había estado agachada a solo unos centímetros de su entrepierna… con solo mi maldita tanga puesta.

"Aw, joder. Acabas de verme… lo siento mucho pero simplemente ya no podía soportarlo. Pulgas de oveja, ¿recuerdas?" Sacudí mi cabeza, totalmente humillada.

"No sabía que los duendes tenían tan buen gusto en ropa interior," me dijo con nerviosismo y me eché a reír. "O traseros tan lindos, si vamos al caso."

Cómo sucedió, no tengo idea. Un momento estábamos de pie incómodos, conmigo medio vestida y aún con la barba puesta… y el siguiente me estaba besando y yo le estaba respondiendo el beso.

Sus enormes guantes habían desaparecido y sus calientes manos sostenían mi rostro. Quería señalar que los dos seguíamos con barba, pero no quería detenerme ni siquiera por un segundo. Era un magnífico beso… del tipo que siempre te llena de emoción con tan solo recordarlo años después. La lengua de Santa se movió rápidamente contra la mía y gimió cuando chupé su labio inferior. Estaba por hacerlo de nuevo cuando su teléfono sonó, rompiendo efectivamente nuestro momento y él se apartó con un gemido.

Vi cómo lo tomó de su bolsillo y vio la pantalla. "Hola, T. Sé que me perdí nuestra cita, tuve algo importante que hacer en el trabajo." Se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella y tan pronto como me dio la espalda, me puse mis _jeans_ velozmente y salí corriendo del lugar, todavía medio vestida con el disfraz de duende.

"Oye, Bella," gritó Rose. "¡Necesito que me regreses el traje!"

"Te lo traeré a tu oficina mañana," le dije en respuesta sin detenerme.

Toda la noche me quedé tumbada en la cama pensando en el hecho de que me besuqueé con Santa, Santa tenía novia, y que Santa tenía novia pero aun así se besuqueó con un duende en el armario del conserje.

Me hice una nota mental de buscar ayuda profesional en algún momento del futuro próximo.

* * *

 **(1) Leprechaun - es un tipo de duende o ser feérico —ser de naturaleza dual:material y espiritual— masculino que habita en la isla de Irlanda. Los leprechauns son criaturas que pertenecen al folclore y a la mitología irlandesa, y se dice que habitan en Irlanda junto a todas las criaturas feéricas.**

 **(2) Canción de Navidad en inglés "Es la época más maravillosa del año"**

* * *

 _ **¡Ah que Santa tan ca****! Pobre Bella, le mueven el tapete y resulta con novia. ¿Pero quién es Santa? ¿Quién la novia? ¿Y por qué Santa beso a un duende con barba?**_

 _ **¡Pues sorpresa! Hace un año me quedé con las ganas regalarles una historia de Navidad en estas fechas, así que, aquí está, ¿será que podamos tener un capítulo por día hasta que llegue Navidad? ¿Qué dicen? Ya saben que me encanta saber de ustedes, su opinión de la historia y saber que la leen, así que si corresponden como hasta ahora lo han hecho, podrán saber el destino de Santa y el duende barbón :P Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es** **MrsK81** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 2**

 _ **Bella…**_

 _Dashing through the snow,_

 _In a one horse open sleigh,_

 _O'er the fields we ego, laughing all the way._

 _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way._

"¡Maldición, Bella!" Alice golpeó la pared de mi recámara. "Contesta tu teléfono y luego cambia tu tono de llamada. Estúpido _Jingle Bells_ de mierda todo el santo día."

Vi la persona que llamaba y suspiré. "¿Tan temprano?" Agarré mi cuaderno de notas y mi pluma. "Buenos días, señorita Denali."

Tanya Denali era mi jefa. Una jefa que era un gran dolor en el trasero. Tanya era una modelo moderadamente exitosa pero tenía el ridículo gran ego como si fuese la hija natural de Shannon Doherty y Kanye West. Yo era su segunda asistente, porque al parecer tener una chica corriendo para todos lados a todas horas del día por ti simplemente no era suficiente. Jessica, como su primer asistente recibía mejores tareas—las tareas más aceptadas socialmente como confirmar reservaciones y organizar su agenda. Como su segunda asistente, yo recibía las tareas más desagradables y molestas como recoger la ropa de la tintorería, traer el café, llevarle el almuerzo e incluso la maravillosa tarea de cubrir a la chica del servicio cuando se enfermaba.

"Por fin, Isabella," suspiró con impaciencia al teléfono. "Se necesitaron nueve timbrazos para que respondieras. De verdad tienes que ser más rápida—esta es una llamada urgente."

"Lo siento, señorita Denali. ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?"

"Necesito que llames a Marcus de Volturi y te disculpes por lo de anoche. Eddie me plantó— ¿puedes creerlo? Como sea, discúlpate profusamente y reorganiza la cena para esta noche."

 _Comprendo al pobre tipo… preferiría arrancarme la cara que salir contigo._

"Son las seis de la mañana, señorita Denali. Estoy segura que Volturi debe estar cerrado." Bostecé.

"¿Y? Usa tu iniciativa, Isabella. ¿Yo debo hacerlo todo?" Tanya suspiró una vez más y yo apreté mis dientes. "También tienes que disponer que entreguen veinticuatro rosas blancas a mi oficina—deben de estar ahí antes del almuerzo."

"¿Quiere comprar flores para usted?" Casi me reí.

"Tienen un propósito," Tanya me dijo engreída. "Eddie se encontrará conmigo para almorzar y quiero que crea que hay otras personas prestándome atención. Le dará el empujoncito que falta."

Tanya y Eddie han estado juntos por años, pero en las seis semanas que he trabajado con Tanya, nunca lo he visto. De acuerdo con Jessica, él era doctor y se acababa de mudar aquí de California. Tanya tomó su traslado como un seguro indicador de que iba a proponerle matrimonio y ya estaba haciendo planes para convertir su fiesta de Navidad en una fiesta de compromiso.

Cómo él la soportaba me tenía jodida.

"Y voy a necesitar un café," añadió y luego suspiró. "Hoy me estoy sintiendo un poco sensible así que necesito algo especial—quiero un café negro sin azúcar y una cucharada de fruta seca."

"Café, fruta seca, flores, y llamar a Volturi," repetí y lo anoté sin comprender cómo una cucharada de fruta seca y un café negro sin azúcar podía constituir algo especial. Esta mujer necesitaba soltarse un poco y descubrir el chocolate.

"Mi ropa en la tintorería está lista, y tienes que ordenar el esmoquin de Eddie para la fiesta. Te mandaré por correo las especificaciones." Apenas si hizo una pausa para respirar antes de continuar. "Tienes que pedir mi orden de almuerzo y por favor, asegúrate de estar aquí para las nueve."

"¿Las nueve?" Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Las nueve." Esperó a que discutiera así que solo me mordí la lengua.

"Sí, señorita Denali."

Odiaba mi trabajo con pasión, pero no estaba en posición para renunciar, así que estaba atrapada. Trabajé para una tienda de juguetes que manejaba una familia desde que dejé la universidad. Había tomado el trabajo sencillamente para llenar unos cuantos meses mientras decidía qué quería hacer con mi vida, sin embargo, seis años después había seguido ahí y me encantaba. Incluso había empezado a desarrollar un interés en el proceso de diseño y había armado mi propio miniportafolio con los bocetos de mis ideas. Una mañana había llevado mi portafolio al dueño y descubrí que la compañía estaba a punto de declararse en bancarrota.

Fui despedida y pasé las siguientes semanas tratando en vano de conseguir que alguien de la industria viera mis ideas. Con el tiempo tuve que admitir mi derrota y buscar algo que fuera más apto. Vi un anuncio para una segunda asistente y apliqué. En la entrevista supe que iba a ser una jefa más bien como Miranda Priestley en _El diablo viste de Prada_ solo que sin el cerebro, pero un trabajo era un trabajo y tuve que aceptar. Me dije a mí misma que continuaría buscando por algo más mientras trabajaba para ella, pero las horas eran largas y simplemente, perdí la motivación.

"Vas a tener que hacerme una cita en el salón. Solo asegúrate que esta vez ordenen el tono correcto."

 _Oh, sigue hablando._

"Sí, señorita Denali." Le eché un vistazo a la lista y casi lloré.

 _Café, algo especial, Volturi, Esmoquin, Salón, tintorería…_

Cuando por fin colgó suspiré; no había tiempo para terminar todas estas tareas y llegar a su departamento a las nueve. Cuando dejé mi recámara, Alice estaba parada en la cocina, fulminándome con la mirada por encima de su taza de café.

"Lamento que te haya despertado," le dije con timidez.

"Ella se está aprovechando."

"Lo sé," admití. "¿Pero qué puedo hacer?"

"¿Renunciar?" Dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Sabes que no puedo solo renunciar." Sacudí mi cabeza y me serví una taza de café. "Necesito este trabajo para pagar la renta y hasta donde yo sé tú no ganas lo suficiente para cubrir mi parte. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Tanya?"

"Está bien, hablemos sobre por qué saliste disparada del hospital anoche." Me sonrió con suficiencia. "Vi que Santa entró… vi que tú entraste… luego saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo."

"Creo que prefiero la conversación sobre Tanya," refunfuñé.

"Cuéntamelo todo," insistió. "Sé que algo pasó."

"Me besuqueé con Santa," gemí y puse mi rostro en mis manos. "Y quiero decir con barbas y todo."

"¡Zorra!" Dijo con una carcajada. "¿Apuesto a que fue de verdad raro?"

"No tan raro como debió haber sido." La vi hacer una mueca. "En realidad fue muy ardiente hasta que su novia lo llamó."

"¡No!"

"Sip. Santa es un puto." Dije con una carcajada. "Pero sin duda besa como un profesional. La señora Claus es una dama con suerte."

"Tienes que preguntarle a Rose quién era." Me dijo, rellenando mi café. "Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar."

"¿De verdad quiero que pase algo con un hombre que a pesar de tener novia, se besuquea con mujeres de apariencia extraña con barba en armarios?" Le pregunté dudosa.

"¿Hubieras adivinado que ligaría con un tipo como Jasper Whitlock?" Replicó.

"Alice Brandon, asistente de compras en Macy's con ligeras tendencias TOC, perdidamente enamorada de un sucio mecánico de barcos sin ningún interés en la moda… no, supongo que no." Me eché a reír. "Pero al menos él preguntó tu nombre antes de meter su lengua en tu boca."

"Pero este tipo quiso besuquearse contigo en _ese_ disfraz." Alice hizo una mueca. "De verdad debes haberle gustado."

"O él es un tipo raro con un fetiche por las mujeres barbudas." Sugerí.

"Ese puede ser un punto válido." Asintió. "Entonces, tal vez puedas quedarte con la barba… solo por si acaso te encuentras de nuevo con él."

"No va a pasar." Dije riéndome y terminé mi café. Voy a necesitar otros nueve o diez de estos solo para soportar las primeras horas.

"Preguntémosle a Rose quién era," dijo emocionada, negándose a cambiar de tema.

"Mejor no," le dije con firmeza. "Y no le contemos a Rose el incidente del beso en el armario, se regodeará en sacar el tema en cada oportunidad que tenga."

"¿Y cómo sabes que yo no lo haré?" Alice me guiñó un ojo.

"Porque sé cuál es el _fetiche_ de Jasper." Sonreí con suficiencia. "Compartimos un muro, Alice, y créeme, no es a prueba de ruido. ¿A menos que quieras que accidentalmente se me salga frente a Rose y Emmett?"

"Mis labios están sellados," dijo y luego las dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Xxx

"Eddie está aquí. El portero lo dejó subir," Tanya nos dijo. "Voy a estar en mi oficina. Van a decirle que estoy en una llamada importante y déjenlo esperando aquí. Escuchen a que diga, _Amun, eres todo un coqueto_ , y entonces pueden hacerlo pasar."

"Sí, señorita Denali." Miré al otro lado de la habitación a Jessica cuando ella cerró la puerta de su oficina. "¿Llamadas falsas, se envía flores? ¿Quién es este tipo?"

Jessica suspiró suavemente. "Solo lo he visto una vez, pero todo lo que diré, es que debería tener su propio programa llamado Dr. Bombón. Absolutamente precioso, como para darte un infarto, tan precioso que te hace querer llorar e inclinarse a sus pies. Lo dejaría hacerme un examen médico cuando quiera."

"Tiene que haber algo malo con él," susurré con recelo. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo podrías soportar estar con _ella_?"

Jessica se rio. "No tengo idea. Ya urdí unas mil maneras de matarla y deshacerme del cadáver."

"Bueno, si se te ocurre un plan, yo te daré la coartada."

"¡Trato hecho! Entonces viviremos en su casa y usaremos su ropa como recompensa por aguantarla todo este tiempo." No pude descifrar por su tono si estaba bromeando, así que me reí una vez y luego decidí vigilarla… solo por si acaso.

Tanya vivía y trabajaba desde su casa en Devonshire Street. Transformó dos departamentos en uno, y ocupó todo un piso. Decorado de forma tan costosa como estaba, pensaba que era frío y para nada hogareño. Pisos blancos de baldosa y paredes blancas con solo unas cuantas piezas costosas de arte aquí y allá. No parecía habitada en lo absoluto. Las únicas fotografías por todas partes eran copias ampliadas de ella que había conseguido de diferentes sesiones de fotos. No había ni una sola de su familia, amigos o incluso su novio—Dr. Bombón. Tanya pensaba que no había nadie más importante que Tanya y esa mierda me irritaba.

Desde luego, tenía una buena razón para ser vana y completamente narcisista. Tanya era la chica de ensueño de la mayoría de los hombres, externamente de todos modos. Tenía largo cabello lacio de color rubio platinado y piel bronceada sin una sola marca—aunque nunca había visto a esta chica sin su maquillaje. Era alta, súper delgada, grácil incluso en tacones de quince centímetros, y tenía un guardarropa por el que Alice seguro mataría.

 _¿Mencioné que la odiaba?_

Tocaron las puerta de modo que crucé el vestíbulo para abrirla, y cuando lo hice solo me quedé ahí boquiabierta ante la vista frente a mí—precioso no lo describía bien. Al comérmelo con los ojos, también pensé que había algo realmente familiar en él.

"¿Eddie?" Supuse, todavía tratando de deducir de dónde lo conocía.

Él hizo una mueca. "Prefiero Edward."

"Lo siento, _Edward_." Sonreí. "¿Puedo ofrecerte un café? Tanya acaba de recibir una llamada importante y pidió si podías esperar aquí."

"Claro," dijo de forma educada y en vez de sentarse en el sofá en el área de recepción, me siguió al área de la mini oficina que Tanya había creado. "Y un café estaría genial."

"Hola, Edward," Jessica dijo entusiasmada. "Es muy bueno verte de nuevo."

"Hola," dijo cortésmente.

Entre más lo veía, más familiar me parecía, pero no podía haberlo conocido antes. Me refiero a que, seguramente recordaría haberlo visto. Traté de echarle un vistazo tan discretamente como pude. Era más o menos de un metro ochenta y nueve, y cuando se quitó su chaqueta pude ver que era delgado pero musculoso. Su gorro de lana negro, que no se quitó, estaba ocultando la mayor parte de su cabeza, pero podía ver saliendo mechas de cabello de un intenso color bronce—algo de dónde agarrarse en otras situaciones. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vi que tenía un perfil fuerte y definido, sin ninguna protuberancia en su nariz e incluso sus labios eran perfectos.

 _Santa tenía unos labios muy buenos. Sí, eso todavía sonaba raro._

Me preguntaba si el Dr. Bombón también había sido modelo, y así fue como había sido lo bastante desafortunado para conocer a Tanya. Si no, realmente debía haberse dedicado a eso como carrera… de preferencia un modelo de desnudos en mi recámara.

"Hace mucho frío afuera, ¿verdad, Edward?" Jessica preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas en su dirección y tuve que sofocar una carcajada al ver lo fascinada que estaba.

"Está _realmente_ frío. Había olvidado lo frío que se pone aquí en invierno," dijo, frotando sus manos. Le di el café y vi sus largos dedos cerrarse en torno a la taza tratando de calentarse. "Entonces, esa llamada urgente… ¿fue programada para mi llegada?" Nos dio una mirada cómplice y luego se rio cuando traté de negarlo. "Denme algo de crédito, señoritas. La conozco lo bastante bien para entender sus tácticas."

"En serio, Edward, está en una llamada con… um… olvidé quién pero ha estado hablando por un rato," Jessica balbuceó de forma poco convincente.

Me eché a reír pero no dije nada más y Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "Tu risa me lo dice todo." Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y tuve que luchar para mantener mis ojos fijos frente a mí.

"Puedes sentarte aquí, Edward," Jessica le ofreció con dulzura al levantarse y señalar su silla.

"Oh, gracias," le dijo y luego miró alrededor, desconcertado. "Pero, ¿dónde te vas a sentar tú?"

Obviamente ella no había pensado bien su acto de generosidad, porque ahora no tenía silla y estaba parada en medio de la oficina como una idiota.

 _Pobre chica._

"Um… de hecho, iba a ir por un café. ¿Alguien quiere uno? No. Está bien. Los veré después." Agarró su abrigo y se alejó murmurando, "Maldita sea, Jessica. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Edward me miró y preguntó, "¿Eso no es café?"

Vi la taza llena de café en su escritorio y me eché a reír. "Le cuesta ser coherente en compañía de chicos lindos."

"Chicos lindos, ¿eh?" Edward sonrió y se sentó en su silla. "¿Crees que soy lindo?"

"Por favor." Rodé los ojos. "¿No tienes un espejo?"

"Lo tengo pero tengo que luchar con Tanya para mirarme en él," bromeó y sacudí mi cabeza. "Sabes que tengo razón."

"Valoro demasiado mi trabajo… y mi vida, para responder a eso." Sonreí con suficiencia y él se rio entre dientes.

"Sé que suena como algún tipo de línea pero, ¿nos hemos visto antes?" Preguntó, apoyándose en el escritorio de Jessica. "¿No estabas aquí la última vez que vine?"

"No a las dos. Soy la chica nueva y no recuerdo haberte conocido antes en alguna parte." Accidentalmente a propósito olvidé mencionar que pensaba lo mismo. "¿Tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida?"

"O tal vez solo en mis sueños," murmuró tan bajito que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado correctamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunté, inclinándome hacia adelante, imitando su posición.

"Estaba siendo un idiota. Lo siento." Sonrió y vi un toque de enrojecimiento en sus mejillas que no creí que fuera por el frío.

Tanya soltó una carcajada y Edward suspiró otra vez. "Está cabreada conmigo." No dije nada y él añadió, "La carcajada en la llamada falsa es una clara señal de que voy a recibir el _Tanyarrinche_."

"¿ _Tanyarrinche_?" Me eché a reír.

"No puedes llamarlo únicamente berrinche, es mucho peor que un berrinche. Como dije, es un _Tanyarrinche_." Se rio entre dientes. "La dejé plantada—no fue mi culpa en lo absoluto."

"Estoy segura que no lo fue." Bajé mi voz. "Pero, estaba extremadamente cabreada esta mañana, lo sé porque me llevé la peor parte a las seis de la mañana. En el futuro, ¿tal vez puedas llamarla y salvar mis pobres oídos? ¿O tal vez solo llamarme y darme una advertencia?"

"Claro, llamarte no sería tan doloroso supongo." Me guiñó un ojo, y fue mi turno de sonrojarme. "Si sirve de algo, no solo la dejé plantada sin una razón válida. Me convencieron a hacer una buena obra en el trabajo y cuando me di cuenta qué hora era… bueno… había arruinado sus planes." No parecía arrepentido, más bien resignado. "Supongo que pagaré por ello después. ¿Qué más hizo ella?"

"De verdad no debería decirte esto, pero esa es una llamada falsa," le susurré tan bajito como fue posible, sin saber en verdad por qué se lo estaba diciendo. "Y se envió un montón de flores para encabronarte. Me arriesgaría a suponer que estás con la mierda hasta el cuello."

"¿Así de malo?" Hizo una mueca y luego murmuró sarcásticamente, "Súper."

Lo vi beber su café, total y absolutamente fascinada con él. Era diferente a Tanya de todas las formas posibles—además de su apariencia no podía verlos juntos en absoluto. Edward era dulce y divertido sin necesitar la increíble belleza que tenía en abundancia y Tanya tenía la personalidad de un palo de escoba.

"¿Vas a ir a su fiesta de Navidad?" Preguntó. "Por lo que dice va a ser el evento social del año."

"¿Detecto sarcasmo?" Sonreí con suficiencia. "Supongo que si Tanya me necesita, entonces tengo que ir, pero preferiría que no. Normalmente, hago algo más en Nochebuena. Se ha convertido en algo así como un ritual para mí desde…"

"¿Desde qué?" Preguntó.

No quería hablar de la razón, y si sabía lo que hacía podría confundirme con una hermanita de la caridad vitalicia, así que ignoré su pregunta y le pregunté, "¿Tú vas a ir a la fiesta?"

Su ceño se frunció cuando cambié el tema, pero lo dejó pasar. "En este momento, temería por mi vida si no voy. Es en qué… ¿tres semanas?"

"Sip." Asentí.

"Muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres semanas." Frotó su rostro con una mano. "Además, de verdad no es lo mío."

"Mío tampoco."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo tuyo?"

"Pasar tiempo en casa y con mis amigos," le dije simplemente. "Preferiblemente en algún lugar caliente y seco."

"¿Con tu novio?" Preguntó.

"Nop, no tengo tiempo para un novio. Tanya es muy demandante," le dije y descubrí que me sentía un poco el centro de atención. Él me miraba fijamente. "Voy a ver si está lista para recibirte."

"Me va a dejar esperando tanto como sea posible. Deja que ella lo decida." Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué hiciste para merecer un trabajo como este?"

"Eso es descortés," le dije en desaprobación y se echó a reír.

De verdad conocía a este chico… esos ojos… ¿por qué conocía esos ojos?

"Oye, conozco a Tanya y sé lo difícil que puede ser." Lo dijo sin reírse, de hecho, parecía triste.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Le pregunté. "Quiero decir, estoy segura que lucen genial juntos, pero son muy diferentes en otras cosas."

"Nuestros padres son buenos amigos y crecimos juntos. Ella no siempre ha sido exigente." Sonrió. "Eso vino con el tiempo."

"No puedo imaginarla diferente," admití.

"Solía ser muy divertida. Siempre fuimos amigos y luego empezamos a salir, poco antes de que me fuera a la universidad. Ella se quedó aquí para empezar a modelar y yo estudié en Stanford así que en realidad no nos veíamos mucho. Desde que me mudé de vuelta a Boston, ha sido extraño pasar mucho tiempo con ella."

"Ella dijo que tomaste el trabajo para estar cerca de ella," dije con los dientes apretados, urdiendo mi propio plan para desmembrar su cuerpo simplemente por atrapar a un novio como Edward. "Eso fue realmente dulce."

"¿Ella dijo eso?" Él frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "En realidad, ella no fue la razón. Echaba de menos a mi familia—soy algo hogareño y quería estar cerca de ellos. Tal vez es mejor que no le digas a Tanya eso, probablemente me castraría."

Sonreí. "Pero si le digo podría hacerle creer que soy su amiga y podría empezar a ser amable conmigo."

"Sí, claro," se burló. "He estado aquí cuatro veces desde que vine a casa y tú eres la cuarta asistente que he visto. Ella no conoce la amabilidad. Me sorprende que esa otra chica haya aguantado todo este tiempo."

"Puede que tenga más que ver con las visitas ocasionales de _Dr. Bombón_." Le guiñé un ojo.

"¿Dr. Bombón? ¿En serio?" Gimió. "Oh cielos."

"Creo que te queda," bromeé y sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¿Ah sí?" Me dio una sonrisa boba y torcida. "Lo siento, ni siquiera he preguntado tu nombre."

"Es Bella," le dije sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas. "Pero Tanya insiste en llamarme Isabella… al parecer se escucha con más clase."

"No me sorprende." Se rio entre dientes, luego su expresión se suavizó. "Me gusta Bella, es muy adecuado."

"Gracias," le dije, con una sonrisa estúpida.

"Entonces, _Bella,_ dime qué preferirías hacer en Nochebuena, estoy intrigado."

"Isabella," Tanya siseó y la vi parada en la puerta de su oficina—cabreada. Supongo que me perdí su señal. "Te dije que hicieras pasar a Edward en seguida."

"Pero me dijo—" Empecé a discutir pero me interrumpió.

"Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sentarte aquí afuera, cariño," le dijo a Edward con dulzura. "Ya no se puede conseguir personal eficiente."

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y tranquilizadoras y vi a Edward sonreír. "Estabas en una llamada, Tanya. Solo pensé que estabas ocupada. Bella me estaba haciendo compañía."

"Gracias, _Isabella_ , pero estoy segura que tienes mucho trabajo en el qué avanzar." La voz de Tanya sonó empalagosamente dulce y rodé los ojos tan pronto como miró en otra dirección.

"Sí, señorita Denali," le dije y vi la sonrisa de suficiencia de Edward.

Tanya le arrancó el gorro de su cabeza y sin él, se veía aún más atractivo. Su cabello era un desastre y mechas caían en sus ojos. Su novia no compartía su entusiasmo por el cabello de recién follado y en seguida empezó a aplanarlo. "Necesitas un corte."

"Está bien," refunfuñó y de inmediato pasó sus dedos por él recreando el maravilloso desastre en la cima de su cabeza.

"En realidad no." Arrugó su nariz. "Le diré a Isabella que te haga una cita en el salón. Simplemente no puedes venir a la fiesta viéndote así."

Él la ignoró. "Gracias por el café, Bella," me dijo renuente.

"No hay problema."

Mientras la seguía al interior de oficina, ella perdió la amabilidad de inmediato. "Así que, ¿qué demonios pasó anoche?" Olvidó cerrar la puerta, así que escuché descaradamente.

"Estuve esperando y esperando a que me recogieras y nada. Ni una llamada, mensaje de texto, o correo… nada. Me sentí tan humillada, cómo voy a volver a ver a la cara a esas personas en Volturi no tengo idea." Se escuchó al borde de las lágrimas. "No te pierdes una reservación en Volturi, Eddie, simplemente no."

"Tanya, dije que lo lamentaba. Teníamos una sorpresa para los niños en el trabajo. Santa iba a entregar los regalos, pero se emborrachó y tuve que disfrazarme."

 _¿Edward era Santa?_

"Nooooo," chillé con fuerza y luego puse la mano sobre mi boca.

Obviamente me habían escuchado, porque Tanya se pavoneó hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

¡Mierda! Había besado a su novio…Eddie…Edward… ¿Dr. Bombón? ¿Dr. Bombón era Santa? Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche fantaseando en hacer mucho más que besar al novio de Tanya—estaba jodida.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, Santa es Edward, Santa tiene novia y es Tanya :O ¡El muy cab***! Como dijo Bella, parece ser un buen chico, entonces, ¿por qué besó al duende? Bueno, tendremos que leer la versión de Edward, y esa la veremos en el próximo capítulo :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su respuesta a esta historia, como siempre, saber que les gusta y lo que opinan de los personajes es mi única paga y realmente la disfruto. No olviden que un gracias de su parte, no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vanina Cantamutto, Anastacia T. Crawford, Brenda Cullenn, ROSIBEL, Mara, rosy canul, angelabarmtz, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, Sully YM, somas, Pam Malfoy Black, dushakis, carolaaproboste.v, Yoliki, Arlette Cullen Swan, lagie, jovipattinson, Gabs Frape, Roxy Sanchez, Bertlin, Tata XOXO, Merce, Ana Rojas (un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí ;) ), lizdayanna, twilight-love1694, EmDreams Hunter, LeidaJim, injoa, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, Mafer, tulgarita, glow0718, freckles03 y algunos anónimos. El próximo capítulo, podría ser mañana, depende de ustedes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 3**

 _ **Edward…**_

Iba a empezar mis rondas cuando me encontré parado afuera del armario del conserje… pensando… recordando. El recuerdo de ese beso… maldición.

Había estado intrigado con el lindo duendecillo de todas formas, incluso con la barba y el disfraz realmente malo, había algo en ella. Desde luego, la barba podría haber estado ocultado unos dientes negros y una verdadera barba de hombre, pero había intentado no pensar en eso. Resultó que, cualquier temor sobre cómo lucía debajo del disfraz fue infundado, porque había estado a punto de quitarme el ridículo traje cuando ella irrumpió en el lugar y empezó desvestirse.

Como un sucio y pequeño pervertido la observé y luego se inclinó justo frente a mí—con solo una tanga. Estaría eternamente agradecido a los enormes pantalones y el relleno que ocultaron mi erección instantánea.

Fue algo totalmente fuera de lugar para mí. Yo no era espontáneo o apasionado, y nunca había sentido una atracción así hacia una completa extraña, pero no había podido evitarlo y la besé. Como un pendejo, ni siquiera le hablé o moví mi barba… ni siquiera moví la de ella.

 _Mierda, ¿y si no era falsa?_

"¿Todo está bien, doc?"

Bajé la vista y vi a Embry Call, uno de nuestros pacientes internados mirándome. "Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Está mirando el armario del conserje," señaló.

"Solo estaba pensando en algo."

"Apuesto a que sí." Dijo con una risita.

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, doc," dijo con inocencia, pero tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

Tratando de distraerlo y no pensar en lo que él _pensaba_ que sabía o había visto, puse mi mano en su espalda. "Ven, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama antes de que tu enfermera venga a buscarte."

"No lo hará. La encerré en el baño," me dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y no pude evitar reírme.

Embry era nuestro residente granuja. Se estaba recuperando de una seria lesión en su cabeza y estaba casi listo para ser dado de alta. Aburrido, travieso y sin ningún remordimiento por su comportamiento él causaba un caos para las enfermeras, pero yo lo quería mucho.

"Este lugar va a ser aburrido cuando finalmente te vayas a casa," le dije y él sonrió.

"Sip," dijo con suficiencia. "Oiga, doc, ¿Santa va a volver hoy?"

"¿Quieres ver a Santa otra vez?" Le pregunté pero él sacudió la cabeza.

"No, solo me gustó hacer enojar a ese duende. Ella no dejaba de maldecirme cuando le jalaba la barba y chocaba su pie con el carrito." Se echó a reír.

"Estoy seguro que a Santa no le va a gustar que atormentes a su ayudante, ¿qué pasa si no te trae ningún regalo?" Le dije, sin estar seguro si él conocía el gran secreto o no.

"Doc, por favor. Tengo doce años." Se echó a reír. "Sé que Santa no es real y si lo fuera… aun así preferiría al duende. Mmm, me la comería."

"¿Tú qué?" Lo miré conmocionado. "Por Dios, Embry, tienes doce años, no puedes decir eso. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que estás… sabes qué, olvida que pregunté, no quiero saber. Como sea, estoy seguro que el duende tiene novio." En realidad esperaba que no lo tuviera.

"Sí lo tiene… ¡Santa!" Meneó sus cejas y empecé a sentir pánico.

"¿Qué?"

"La vi entrar al armario del conserje y supuse que se iba a cambiar así que abrí la puerta sin que se diera cuenta para ver si podía echarle un vistazo a su sujetador o algo así."

"Embry," gemí.

"No se preocupe, doc, no vi su sujetador." Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba muy ocupada succionando la cara de Santa."

"¿Ah sí?" Tragué saliva. "Muy bien… entonces… ¿qué… um… qué más viste?"

"Nada. Una enfermera me gritó y me llevó de vuelta a la cama."

"Oh." Suspiré en alivio. "Hablando de enfermeras, debería ir a rescatar a la que encerraste en el baño."

"Oiga, doc," me llamó y lo vi empezar a sonreír con suficiencia. "Creo que hizo un gran Santa."

Me dio una mirada de "te atrapé" y yo solo me quedé ahí como un idiota. "Embry, yo—"

En ese momento, una enfermera bastante contrariada venía marchando hacia la cama de Embry y empezó a decirle por qué encerrar a las personas en los baños era algo irresponsable y peligroso. Usé la distracción para escabullirme, sintiéndome verdaderamente dividido.

El duende barbón era todo en lo que podía pensar, pero tenía una novia y eso me hacía de lo más ruin. Estaba con _Tanya_ no con el duende. Había estado con Tanya por años y ni una sola vez, durante todo el tiempo que pasamos separados, había siquiera mirado a alguien más. Nadie esperaba que siguiéramos juntos cuando me mudé a California para la escuela de medicina, pero funcionó para nosotros. De hecho, fue solo hasta que me mudé a Boston y empecé a pasar más tiempo con ella que me di cuenta lo mucho que ambos habíamos cambiado. Todos los que conocíamos esperaban que estuviéramos comprometidos antes de que terminara el año, pero la idea de casarme con ella me hacía sentir náuseas. Tanya estaba convencida que tenía planeada toda la propuesta y la verdad era, que no tenía intenciones de proponerle matrimonio y estaba considerando terminar la relación totalmente. Casi lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones, pero siempre surgía algo; trabajo, viajes… y la culpa también surgió unas cuantas veces. Además, no podía terminarlo ahora, no podía hacerle eso en Navidad, ¿o sí?

* * *

 _ **¡Lo atraparon! Ese granuja de Embry lo vio todo. Menos mal que Edward logró escapar, por ahora. Pero ya conocemos el lado de Edward, al parecer su relación con Tanya no va muy bien, hasta piensa romper con ella, pero quiere esperar hasta después de Navidad. ¿Será que pueda esperar? ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta de Navidad donde Tanya espera que le proponga matrimonio? Además, tal parece que el duende ha dejado una gran impresión en él, ¿intentará averiguar quién es? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y teorías, y hasta un hola sería bien recibido ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: angelabarmtz, Clau, Adriu, Cathaysa, carolaaproboste.v, tulgarita, catabeauvoir, PCullenIam, Bertlin, lagie, Yoliki, Gatita Swan, bellaliz, Merce, Jazmin Li, Arlette Cullen Swan, injoa, Shikara65, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, freedom2605, lizdayanna, verdejade469, bbluelilas, glow0718, Marlecullen, May, Brenda Cullenn, LeidaJim, soledadcullen, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, dushakis, rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, Sully YM, freckles03, Mafer, Anastacia T. Crawford, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 4**

 _ **Bella…**_

"Hola, doctor C," le dije alegremente y el viejo doctor se echó a reír. "¿Cómo está usted esta mañana y cómo está mi paciente favorita?"

"Ha sido una buena mañana hasta ahora, ¿no es así, señora Cope?" Palmeó la mano de la señora mayor. "Ha estado despierta desde que llegué."

Me quité mi abrigo y lo colgué en la parte de atrás de la puerta, antes de sentarme junto a la cama. El doctor C estaba estudiando un impreso. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Las enfermeras notaron una elevación en su ritmo cardíaco durante la noche." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Nada de qué preocuparse."

"¿De nuevo estaba soñando con ese guapo esposo suyo?" Cogí la copia de Mujercitas de la señora Cope y encontré la última página que leí. "He visto esas fotos, señora Cope. Apuesto a que él hacía que se le acelerara el corazón."

"Deberíamos pagarte por esto." El doctor C dijo riéndose. "Eres como una bocanada de aire fresco en este lugar, Bella. Todo el mundo te ama."

"No puedo culparlos." Meneé mis cejas.

El doctor C era de lejos mi médico favorito en el ala de Neurología. Nos conocimos hace diez años cuando perdí a mi padre por un derrame cerebral. A pesar del desalentador pronóstico, el doctor C hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarlo y le estaría eternamente agradecida por eso. Por él, conseguí unas preciosas horas extras para pasar con mi papá antes de que muriera y estuve ahí para sostener su mano al final.

Desde entonces, Alice y yo pasábamos unas cuantas horas a la semana sentadas con pacientes que no tenían familia propia. Yo prefería leerles mientras que Alice, siendo Alice, por lo general les daba manicuras y les cepillaba el cabello.

Había estado viniendo a ver a la señora Cope por casi un mes y realmente me había llegado a encariñar con ella. Venía aquí la mayoría de las noches con o sin Alice. Incluso estaba planeando embellecer su habitación, pero necesitaba a mi doctor favorito de mi lado para eso.

"¿Doctor C?" Le pregunté con dulzura.

"Oh señor, ¿ahora qué?" Ocultó su rostro detrás del historial de la señora Cope. "La última vez que me batiste así tus pestañas, tuve que permitirte que metieras al ala una víbora a escondidas y luego tratar de cubrirte cuando una de las enfermeras la vio y se puso como loca."

"Fue para el beneficio del paciente." Le dije riéndome. "Echaba de menos a su mascota y quería asegurarse que estaba bien. No es como si hubiera querido que se escapara."

De hecho, había sido una idea exitosa que de verdad animó al paciente. La enfermera entró en la habitación para administrar sus medicamentos y no habíamos podido esconderla a tiempo. Ella salió corriendo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas que una cobra estaba atacando a su paciente.

En realidad, era una boa de arena de Kenia y me aseguraron que era inofensiva. El doctor C la calmó y me ayudó a sacarla una vez más a escondidas… pero aún le gusta recordármelo siempre que le pedía un favor.

"No dudo que tus intenciones siempre sean buenas, Bella, pero de todas formas, he llegado a temer que me pidas favores." Sacudió su cabeza pero no pudo dejar de sonreír. Lo tenía en la palma de mi mano. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres?"

"De nuevo, no es para mí, sino para mi maravillosa paciente," le recordé. "¿Me preguntaba si podríamos conseguirle un árbol a la señora Cope?"

"Supongo que no te refieres a uno de plástico." Suspiró y negué.

"No hay nada como el aroma de un árbol real, doctor C. Puedo conseguir uno que no suelte agujas y prometo que será pequeño. Lo pondré en esa esquina lejos de los monitores y todo." Batí mis pestañas y él se rio entre dientes. "¿Puedo, por favor?"

El doctor C titubeó. "No estoy seguro de que al personal de limpieza le guste mucho."

"Yo me haré cargo de él, lo prometo." Le puse los ojos de cachorro y él gimió.

"Es en momentos como este que agradezco que solo hayamos tenido un hijo… ustedes las chicas son demasiado buenas para eso." Sacudió su cabeza. "Bien, consigue el árbol, pero voy a pretender que ni siquiera me pediste mi permiso, y entonces no podrás arrastrarme contigo."

"Gracias, doctor C. ¡Es el mejor!" Le di un gran abrazo y él se echó a reír.

"Es una peligrosa criatura, señorita Swan."

Se fue a terminar sus rondas y yo me puse cómoda con la señora Cope. Íbamos casi a la mitad de su libro favorito y yo estaba disfrutando de leerlo de nuevo tanto como ella. Perdí todo el sentido del tiempo y cuatro capítulos más tarde me di cuenta de que mi audiencia estaba disfrutando de una siesta de media mañana.

Igual que mi padre, la señora Cope también sufrió de un derrame, pero a diferencia de mi padre, su pronóstico era bueno. Necesitaba de mucha rehabilitación para recobrar solo una fracción de su movimiento y habla, pero ella era una luchadora y sabía que saldría adelante. Los médicos del hospital le estaban tratando de encontrar a la señora Cope un lugar en un centro de rehabilitación y esperaban dejarla instalada en su nuevo hogar antes de Navidad. Realmente la echaría de menos una vez que le dieran de alta, pero había muchos otros pacientes como ella que necesitaban a alguien que se interesara por ellos.

"Continuaremos mañana," le susurré. "Ya estamos llegando a la mejor parte y tiene que estar despierta para eso."

Hablando de llegar a la mejor parte… anoche había disfrutado de otra fantasía vívida con Santa y el armario, solo que esta vez la barba de Santa no estaba y era el rostro de Edward mirándome. Había cruzado la línea de darle demasiada atención a un "momento" con Santa e imaginar el gran tipo que realmente era, a saber que él de verdad era un gran tipo que pertenecía a alguien más y aun así todavía lo imaginé siendo mío.

"No que alguna vez suceda," murmuré para mí misma. "Soy solo una aspirante a roba hombres."

* * *

 _ **:O ¿Quién será ese doctor C? Ya adivinaron, pues ya veremos si le atinan. Pues por lo visto Bella es muy dada a hacer buenas obras, alguien de buen corazón. ¿Será que una de esas idas al hospital se encuentre con Santa? Ya lo veremos. Y tal parece que Edward no es el único que no puede dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en ese armario ;) Sí, ya sé, este capi está más corto, así lo escribió la autora. Pero ya saben, pueden leer más pronto, todo depende de ustedes, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿recuerdan? Así que, a comentar y decirme que les pareció el capi. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el anterior: Bertlin, injoa, Merce, soledadcullen, tulgarita, catabeauvoir, verdejade469, carolaaproboste.v, Sully YM, Rosebella Cullen, Gatita Swan, Arlette Cullen Swan, bellaliz, freedom2604, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul, lagie, lizdayanna, glow0718, LeidaJim, Yoliki, Vanina Cantamutto, Krischna irribar, Ericastelo, Clau, DenniChavez, Anastacia T. Crawford, Mafer, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, Shikara65, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**

* * *

 **Día 5**

 _ **Bella…**_

Al día siguiente, después de leerle a la señora Cope una vez más, tuve que volver a la unidad de pediatría para regresarle a Rosalie el disfraz de duende. Había planeado hacerlo el día siguiente… y el día siguiente a ese, pero cierto encuentro con mi misterioso Santa ocupó totalmente mi mente y lo había olvidado. Puede que también haya sido muy gallina para encararlo, pero no tenemos que hablar de eso.

Miré alrededor esperando y rogando no ver a Edward. Sabía que los médicos trabajaban largas y variadas horas así que había todas las posibilidades de que estuviera aquí. Continué mirando para todos lados al caminar hacia la oficina de Rose, desafortunadamente, miré para todos lados menos frente a mí y porque el universo me odiaba, tenía que chocar contra el pecho de alguien.

"Lo siento," murmuré avergonzada.

"¿Bella?"

Desde luego, _tenía_ que ser él.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward, hola." Le sonreí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sonaba esperanzado.

"Tenía que regresarle algo a Rosalie Hale," le dije, asegurándome de que la bolsa estuviera detrás de mi espalda. "Somos amigas."

"Ya veo, que pequeño es el mundo." Parecía decepcionado.

"Muy, muy pequeño." Bajé la vista a mis pies. "Supongo que debería…"

"¿Bella?" Rosalie me llamó. "¿Trajiste el dis-?"

"Aquí está," la interrumpí rápidamente y tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante cerca le di la bolsa. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Vienes de arriba?" Preguntó.

"Sip." Asentí, ansiosa por irme.

"Me haces sentir como Scrooge con todas las buenas obras que haces." Se echó a reír. "Así como la ves, va directo a convertirse en santa, Edward."

"Oye, trabaja para Tanya, créeme, Rose, ya lo es." Edward sonrió con suficiencia y cuando me miró casi olvidé que Rose estaba ahí con nosotros.

Cuando la vi de nuevo, ella nos miraba muy deliberadamente a Edward y a mí, y supe que tendría un montón de preguntas tan pronto como me tuviera a solas. Me disculpé y me apresuré a salir del ala oyendo gritos y risa detrás de mí.

Cuando me di vuelta me di cuenta que el odio que me tenía el universo era jodidamente profundo, y luego caí de espaldas.

 _ **Edward…**_

Estaba preocupado por mi salud mental. Por los últimos cuatro días me había imaginado haciéndole cosas terriblemente obscenas a la chica con barba. Me tomó el doble de tiempo hacer mis rondas porque seguía distrayéndome. El recuerdo de su trasero justo ahí frente a mí, la tanga blanca, la forma en que chupó mi labio inferior… chupó… mierda.

 _Y vuelve la situación incómoda en mis pantalones, gracias a Dios por la bata blanca._

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en chupar y besar que no miraba por dónde iba y choqué de frente con alguien y cuando vi quién era me sentí extrañamente feliz.

"¿Bella?"

La asistente de Tanya de verdad era algo hermosa de una forma completamente diferente a Tanya. Ella era real y cálida, atrayéndome con esos grandes ojos marrones. De hecho, fueron esos ojos suyos los que me parecieron familiares y me hicieron creer que la había visto antes, estaba convencido de ello. Pero seguramente recordaría haberla visto, ¿no es así? Me había hecho reír tanto que decidí sentarme y hablar con ella en vez de ver a mi novia—su jefa. La escuché hablar, haciendo un soso intento por coquetear con ella, y finalmente no me perdí ni un detalle de lo que dijo como un extraordinario tonto. Había estado terriblemente decepcionado cuando mi novia nos interrumpió, porque felizmente me hubiese quedado sentado ahí todo el día hablando con ella.

Las cosas estaban muy jodidas y en realidad, lo habían estado desde que me mudé de vuelta a Boston. Estaba evitando a Tanya, evitándola descaradamente y aun así ella parecía no notarlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para rectificarlo, pero hacerlo en esta época del año se sentía tan cruel y sin duda le debía algo después de todo este tiempo.

Luego me topé con Bella y por el más breve de los momentos pensé que estaba aquí para verme y eso puso una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Sin embargo, no había sido así y al escuchar que conversaba con su amiga, me decepcionó que yo no hubiese sido la razón de su visita. Cuando se alejaba, iba a preguntarle a Rose si ella había venido antes al ala, pensando que tal vez esa era la razón por la que me parecía tan familiar, pero Embry pasó corriendo con una muleta en su mano junto a nosotros y dos enfermeras le pisaban los talones gritándole que se detuviera.

Bella escuchó la conmoción y se dio la vuelta exactamente en el momento equivocado. Embry estaba mirando hacia atrás a sus perseguidoras y golpeó a Bella en el rostro con la muleta. Ella cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y de inmediato pude ver la sangre alrededor de su boca.

"¡A la cama, Embry, ahora!" Le grité al niño con expresión asustada y corrí hacia Bella.

"Ese pequeño mocoso," gimió. "Necesita estar atado. ¿Es mitad perro rabioso?"

"Es problemático." Le dije riéndome entre dientes y la incorporé. "Permíteme limpiar eso."

"Oh mierda, ¿qué tan mal está?" Preguntó, tocando su rostro con cuidado y luego jadeó al ver la sangre.

"Estoy seguro que se ve peor de lo que es." Sujeté su brazo. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Rose, preguntó, manteniendo su distancia. "Sabes como soy con la sangre. Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas."

"Gracias por el apoyo, Rose," murmuró Bella.

Llevé a Bella a un consultorio vacío y la senté en una cama, "Juro que ese niño me odia." Hizo una mueca cuando comencé a limpiar la sangre.

"Lo siento." Traté de ser tan delicado como pude.

"¿Se me abrió?" Preguntó.

"No. Tienes un corte aquí." Lo toqué con delicadeza. La cortada partía desde la parte de abajo de su fosa nasal a la parte superior de su labio. "Solo la limpiaré, pero te prometo que no hay daño permanente, sigues igual de hermosa."

Me encogí al escuchar lo soso que se escuchó y luego noté su sonrojo.

 _Buen trabajo, doctor, la avergonzaste._

Fue totalmente inapropiado de mi parte decirle eso, y aún más inapropiado pasar tanto tiempo como lo hice limpiándola. La verdad era que solo quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía.

"Estaba feliz de que ver que sobreviviste al castigo por dejar plantada a tu novia." Dijo con una pizca de diversión en su voz. "¿Supongo que Tanya no te castró o nada por el estilo?"

"Definitivamente no me castró." Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Pero sí espera que la compense. Al parecer, necesita que la impresione."

"Buena suerte con eso." Dijo riéndose. "¿Hay algo que la impresione?"

"Solo una cosa," le dije con tristeza. "Espera que le proponga matrimonio."

"Lo sé," dijo bajito. "Me tiene trabajando en las celebraciones."

"¿Qué celebraciones?"

"La fiesta de Navidad también está siendo dispuesta como una fiesta de compromiso." Cuando no dije nada añadió, "Creo que por eso la está alabando tanto."

"Lo siento… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" Le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Ya la está planeando?"

"Sí y lo ha estado haciendo desde hace un mes. Me hizo que ordenara un pastel y globos con sus iniciales y luego está el…" Titubeó.

"¿Qué?" ¿De verdad quiero saberlo?

"El anuncio en el Heraldo." Vio mi expresión de horror y sonrió a forma de disculpa. "Tuve que dejar preparado un anuncio para cuando le hicieras la pregunta."

"Dime que estás bromeando." Gemí. "¿De verdad te pidió que lo escribieras?"

"Sip. Dice algo así, _Tanya Denali y el doctor Edward A. Cullen se casarán. La modelo exitosa está encantada de planear lo que dice sin duda será la boda de la década y estaba exultante cuando su querido prometido le propuso matrimonio en su época favorita del año_." Me preguntó, "¿Qué representa la A?"

"Anthony," le dije y me senté junto a ella en la cama. "¿Está loca?"

"Es centrada y determinada al parecer." Se bajó de un salto de la cama, rápidamente poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros. "Gracias por limpiarme."

"Cuando quieras," le dije, todavía impactado. "¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"No voy a proponerle matrimonio." Por qué le dije eso, no lo sé.

"Oh cielos," dijo dramáticamente. "¿Debería preparar tu obituario?"

No pude contener la risa, era increíble lo absurdo de la situación. Dos mujeres estaban asediando mis pensamientos y ninguna de ellas era Tanya. Estaba Bella, hermosa, atrevida, e inteligente y luego estaba el vivaz y lindo duende barbón con la ardiente boca y el aún más ardiente trasero.

Como dije… o estaba loco o jodido, ¡y no en el buen sentido!

* * *

 _ **Uy, pobre Edward, está bastante confundido. Y sí, el anuncio es el que Tanya hizo que Bella escribiría para anunciar su "compromiso" que por lo que dice Edward, es obvio que nunca va a pasar, ¿o sí? Y ese Embry sigue haciendo de las suyas jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me digan qué les pareció, así leerán más pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Marie Sellory, lagie, Pera l.t, Bertlin, LeidaJim, Ale, catabeauvoir, Jazmin Li, soledadcullen, Clau, Cathaysa, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, angelabarmtz, carolaaproboste.v, tulgarita, Marlecullen, paosierra, Shikara65, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Sully YM, Mafer, Let Cull, verdejade469, EmmaBe, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Cherryland, rosy canul, glow0718, injoa, ConiLizzy, somas y algunos anónimos. Gracias por su respuesta :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**

* * *

 **Día 6**

 _ **Bella…**_

Apenas me estaba preparando para salir de la oficina para recoger el árbol para la señora Cope cuando escuché _esa voz_.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo está la herida?"

Mi estómago dio volteretas a medida que Edward se acercaba al escritorio. "En realidad, bien. Tuve muy buena atención médica." Le sonreí y me puse de pie para ponerme mi abrigo. "Tanya está en el salón, ¿no te lo dijo?"

"Oh, obviamente no." Raspó el piso con su pie. "Esperaba almorzar algo. Um… ¿Supongo que no estás libre en este momento?"

"Estoy ocupada, lo siento." Hice lo mejor que pude por ignorar a Jessica que miraba el intercambio con la boca abierta.

"¿Haciendo qué?" Insistió.

"Tengo que conseguir un árbol," le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y sonrió.

"¿Para Tanya?"

"No, para Tanya no." Me eché a reír, tanto por lo absurdo de la pregunta como por la incredulidad en su voz. "Definitivamente para Tanya no."

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Se ofreció.

"No es necesario, Edward," traté de decirle pero sacó su labio inferior. "Bien, vamos."

Eso pareció animarlo enormemente y me esforcé por no darle demasiada importancia. Charlamos mientras caminamos, me sentía incómoda pasando tiempo con él dado las complicaciones bastante obvias, pero al mismo tiempo me encantaba su compañía.

"Este." Señalé un árbol relativamente pequeño que no iba a estorbar.

"Ese es un poco mísero, ¿no crees?" Edward dijo con un resoplido. "Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo Ebenezer Scrooge. Pensé que escogerías ese por allá."

"No puedo." Escribí la dirección donde tenía que ser entregado y se lo di al vendedor. "No es para mí."

"¿Para el hospital?" Preguntó, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Asentí. "Sip."

"¿Para un familiar?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No. Mi amiga y yo nos ofrecemos de voluntarias unas cuantas horas a la semana." Pagué por el árbol y caminamos despacio de regreso al departamento de Tanya. "Mi padre murió ahí hace diez años y las personas de esa ala en verdad hicieron de esas últimas horas una gran diferencia para nosotros, así que pensé en tratar de dar algo a cambio."

"Hacer eso es increíble," me dijo y palmeó mi mano.

"El doctor C me dice qué pacientes no tienen familiares o amigos y nos sentamos con ellos." Noté que Edward estaba sonriendo. "¿Qué?"

"El doctor C." Dijo, todavía sonriendo. "Nunca había escuchado que lo llamaran de esa forma."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"De hecho, sí. El doctor C es mi padre."

"¿En serio?" Me reí una vez. " _Sí_ que es un mundo pequeño. Tu padre es un hombre genial."

"Sí, lo es. Él me inspiró mucho. Quería ser igual que él." Pude ver el orgullo en sus ojos cuando habló. "Es un gran doctor."

"De tal padre, tal hijo, supongo." Sonreí.

"Espero que no creas que estoy siendo entrometido pero, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste a tu padre?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Catorce." Me senté en la pared afuera del edificio de Tanya y él se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No puedo recordar mucho," admití y cerré mis ojos. "Recuerdo que se estaba quejando de un dolor de cabeza y luego estaba sentada afuera de la habitación en el hospital."

Edward descansó su mano encima de la mía y me le quedé mirando por varios segundos. "¿Qué hiciste… después?"

"Éramos solo papá y yo así que tuve que entrar en el programa de acogida temporal." Vi la expresión triste de Edward y añadí, "No fue una mala experiencia para mí. Obviamente, no fue lo que yo hubiese elegido pero así fue como conocí a Alice. Vivimos con los mismos padres de acogida hasta que fuimos lo bastante grandes para conseguir nuestro propio departamento."

"Es bueno que la tuvieras a ella," dijo con voz suave. "No puedo imaginar el haber pasado por eso."

"No creo que haya podido hacerlo sin Alice y los Hale. Ellos fueron maravillosos." Sonreí con sinceridad. "Vivimos con Rose… su administradora."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, sus padres tenía una casa enorme y sus hermanos mayores se habían ido a la universidad así que ellos solían acoger a niños con necesidad de alojamiento. Nos llevamos tan bien juntos que nunca nos fuimos." Le sonreí.

"¿Qué le pasó a Alice?"

"Lo mismo que a mí, perdió su madre unos seis meses antes de que papá muriera." Lo miré y vi una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Um… es por eso que tratamos de ayudar. Fuimos afortunadas, no todos lo son, ¿sabes?"

"Eres realmente especial, ¿lo sabías?" Dijo con voz baja.

"En realidad no," le dije pero él sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, lo eres." Me miró fijamente. Vi que su mirada bajó a mi boca y luego volvió a subir a mis ojos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi estómago se apretó por la anticipación de que pudiera besarme. Por mucho que quisiera besarlo otra vez, no quería verme envuelta en una situación como esa de modo que me puse de pie rápidamente y me alejé unos pasos de él. "De verdad debería regresar. Gracias, Edward."

"No hay problema." Me sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Te veré luego, Bella."

Cuando volví a mi escritorio, Jessica estaba prácticamente salivando por descubrir qué había pasado con Edward. Hice lo que pude por convencerla que solo se estaba asegurando de que estuviera bien después de mi incidente en el hospital y que conocía a su papá. Esperaba en Dios que me creyera, porque lo último que necesitaba era que llegara a oídos de Tanya que me había enamorado de su novio.

¿Me había enamorado de él? Quiero decir, solo han pasado seis días desde el incidente en el armario. Lo aterrador era que, incluso si ese beso nunca hubiese ocurrido no podía negar que Edward era el tipo de hombre del que podría enamorarme y entre más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que no había un _podría_. Ya lo estaba.

Estaba tan abrumada que sentía que me estaba ahogando.

* * *

 _ **Oh, oh…. Nuestro duende está enamorado. ¿Pensará lo mismo Santa? Por lo visto Edward no pudo mantenerse alejado de Bella, pero quién será la que le mueve más el tapete, ¿el duende o Bella? Nosotros sabemos que es la misma, pero él no. Y también conocimos un poco más de la historia de Bella, una razón más para que Edward se enamoré de ella, ¿no creen? Y sí, el doctor C es el papá de Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Así sabremos más pronto el punto de vista de Edward sobre Bella.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: bellaliz, Yoliki, Carolina Sebastian, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Marlecullen, verdejade469, dushakis, Clau, gaby9387, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, Roxy Sanchez, , tulgarita, bbluelilas, Cathaysa, BereB, freedom2604, Pera l.t, Sully YM, Mafer, Brenda Cullenn, Jazmin Li, Marie Sellory, Bertlin, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, Arlette Cullen Swan, LeidaJim, injoa, Arii Douglas, glow0718, Shikara65, rosy canul, carolaaproboste.v, y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. Clau me preguntó cuántos capis son, solo aquí te puedo contestar :P Son 24 y un Epílogo :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 7**

 **Edward…**

"¿Podría hacerme el favor de vocear al doctor Cullen?" Pregunté en la estación de enfermeras. Miró mi identificación con el ceño fruncido. "Al _otro_ doctor Cullen—mi padre."

"Por supuesto." Se echó a reír. "¿Quiere esperarlo en su oficina?"

"Gracias."

La oficina de papá era más como su estudio en casa que una oficina de doctor. Junto con innumerables libros de texto y guías de referencia, había fotos enmarcadas de nosotros por todas las paredes y en su escritorio. Incluso nuestro viejo perro tenía su propia sección dedicada a él.

Fue mi papá el que me inspiró a elegir esto como una carrera. Nunca me presionó o esperó que siguiera sus pasos, pero cuando le dije que iba a aplicar para la escuela de medicina había estado muy orgulloso. Amaba a mi familia más que nada y estudiar en California lejos de mis padres había sido duro. Mi decisión de volver a Boston fue hecha puramente para estar cerca de ellos, mi relación con Tanya ni siquiera había sido un factor.

Seguía viendo las fotografías cuando mi papá mi llegó. "¿Todo está bien?" Me preguntó y cerró la puerta.

"Solo quería hablar. ¿Tienes algo de tiempo?"

"Para ti, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?" Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara, y él se sentó frente a mí detrás de su escritorio.

"Una crisis personal… bueno, más de una." Hice una mueca mientras hablaba.

"Eso no suena bien." Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Tanya."

"Ah." Me sonrió en comprensión.

"Pues," comencé a decir y tamborileé mis dedos en el brazo de la silla, "está planeando nuestra fiesta de compromiso para el 24. Compró el pastel e incluso preparó el anuncio para el Heraldo."

"Su… um… ¿su fiesta de compromiso?" Balbuceó y tuve que sonreír. "Oh bueno, entonces felicitaciones, hijo. ¿No sabía que le habías propuesto matrimonio?"

Solté una sola y fría carcajada. "Ese es el problema, no lo hice."

"¿Tanya lo hizo?" Preguntó, sus ojos abriéndose.

"Nop." Negué.

"Oh, entonces tú… ella está… ustedes están… no sé… estoy perdido."

"Yo también." Dije con un suspiro y cogí una foto de él y mi madre en el día de su boda. "Amo esta foto."

"El mejor día de mi vida," dijo con voz baja. "Hasta que tú naciste de todos modos."

"No somos como tú y mamá," le dije con tristeza. "Quiero decir, Tanya y yo. No estoy… no quiero… ni siquiera tengo un anillo, papá, y no quiero comprar uno."

"¿Pero ella cree que sí?" Me dijo y asentí.

"No tengo idea por qué." Levanté mis manos en frustración. "Me refiero a que nada ha cambiado, bueno, yo he cambiado pero no de la forma en que ella piensa. Desde que vine a casa es como si ella fuera una persona totalmente diferente, papá. Tal vez antes era diferente, pero casi no nos veíamos así que no lo vi… ¿lo habías notado?" Lo miré con desesperación y la expresión de su rostro me dijo que definitivamente lo había notado.

"Entre más éxito tenía, menos se parecía a la antigua Tanya." Se veía nervioso al decírmelo. "Pero si lo piensas, tú tampoco eres el mismo que se fue a California, Edward."

"¿Es una diferencia buena o mala?" Pregunté con nerviosismo.

"Definitivamente buena. Ahora eres un hombre, hijo, y tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti." Me sonrió. "No todos pueden hacer que funcione una relación a larga distancia, ¿tal vez les está tomando algo de tiempo adaptarse a verse más seguido?"

"No creo que sea eso, papá." Suspiré desalentado. "De hecho, había estado considerando terminar con ella e iba a hacerlo la otra noche en la cena, pero luego tuve que disfrazarme de Santa para los niños y besé al duende barbón y—"

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Papá se rio.

"Sí, supongo que tengo que explicar eso." Sonreí. "Se hicieron arreglos para que viniera Santa y entregara regalos a los niños en el ala, pero él estaba borracho y yo terminé teniendo que disfrazarme. Había un duende y se puede decir que terminé besándolo… quiero decir, a ella.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo en broma. "Los duendes de Navidad normalmente son hombres."

"Oh, estoy seguro," le dije enfáticamente y luego gemí. "¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? Estoy con Tanya y besé a alguien más… Soy una persona terrible y luego, ahora está Bella… mierda."

"¿Y Bella es?" Papá parecía divertirse. "Edward, creo que esto suena como algo que Oprah tiene que desentrañar."

 _Oh sí, él realmente está disfrutando esto._

"Bella es la asistente de Tanya y es increíble. Me gusta, papá… _de verdad_ me gusta. Pero luego está Tanya y el…"

"¿El duende barbón?" Papá dijo riéndose. "Si fueras el hijo de alguien más, insistiría en un examen de drogas."

"Es una locura, lo sé." Sonreí con tristeza. "No tengo idea qué hacer."

"Olvídate del duende y de Bella por solo un segundo y concéntrate en Tanya." Se apoyó en el escritorio. "¿La amas?"

"No sé. Quiero decir, lo hacía… antes, pero ahora no estoy seguro." Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y luego añadí con completa honestidad, "No, no la amo, papá, ya no y si te soy sincero no lo he hecho por un tiempo, venir a casa me hizo darme cuenta de ello."

"Entonces, tienes que decírselo. Sean cuales sean sus defectos, se merece saber la verdad." Esperó un segundo antes de continuar, "Después de que resuelvas lo de Tanya, puedes enfocarte en Bella y el duende barbón."

"Pero ya casi es Navidad. ¿Crees que debería hacerle eso a Tanya ahora?" Le pregunté dudoso. "¿No crees que es cruel?"

"Entonces, espera a que pasen las fiestas," dijo casualmente. "Diviértete en tu fiesta de compromiso."

"Está bien, está bien, es mejor terminarlo ahora." Inflé mis mejillas. "Me va a matar o castrar."

"Me temo que puede que tengas razón en eso." Él definitivamente estaba encontrando esto divertido. "¿Algún otro consejo paternal que necesites? Para tu información, preferiría si omites cualquier otra instancia de _Duendefilia_."

"Acabas de inventar esa mierda y fue bajo," murmuré y se echó a reír.

"Bueno, la asistente de Tanya… ella no tiene ninguna preferencia preocupante, ¿o sí?"

"Tú lo sabes mejor que yo," le dije y frunció el ceño. "Conoces a Bella de hace años. Ella viene y se sienta con los pacientes en tu unidad."

"¿Tu Bella, es Bella Swan?" Me preguntó y asentí. "Puedo ver por qué te gusta tanto. Ella es realmente especial, todos por aquí la aman. Lo que hace por esos pacientes que no tienen a nadie más no deja de sorprenderme."

"Ella me contó sobre su papá y lo que hiciste." Le sonreí y él pareció arrepentido.

"Cuando él murió casi hablé con tu madre sobre llevarla a casa con nosotros, tú te habías ido a la universidad y siempre habíamos querido otro hijo. Algo en ella me conmovió y quería asegurarme de que estuviera de verdad bien… pero luego encontró a Alice y los Hale y las cosas resultaron bien para ella, a fin de cuentas." Se rio suavemente. "Esta conversación hubiera sido muy diferente si en realidad hubiese ocurrido."

"Aunque siempre quise un hermano o hermana, en realidad estoy agradecido de que no la trajeras a casa. _Duendefilia_ hubiera sido la menor de tus preocupaciones." Sonreí.

No solo había encontrado a una chica que era hermosa, divertida y realmente altruista, también había encontrado una chica que mi papá amaba casi como a una hija. Nunca había creído en el destino, pero me estaba siendo difícil explicar esta situación.

"Entonces, ¿no hay esqueletos en su armario de lo que tenga que saber?" Pregunté poco convincente. "¿No la has atrapado robando drogas o dinero a los pacientes? ¿No está tratando de robar sus identidades o proporcionar drogas para su adicción?"

"No." Papá se rio otra vez. "Me temo que no. Lamento complicarte aún más las cosas, Edward. Puede que Bella no sea tu duende barbón, pero definitivamente es única."

"Creo que eso lo averigüé yo mismo." Suspiré. "Tengo que regresar… supongo que ella no va a…"

"Hoy no. Creo que estará aquí mañana en la noche para adornar el árbol, por si quieres venir a _visitarme_ otra vez." Me guiñó un ojo.

"Tal vez lo haga."

 _Mañana_.

* * *

 _ **Awww, ¿a quién le encantó esta conversación padre hijo? ¡A mí, a mí! Pues ahora ya es seguro, Edward no ama a Tanya y va a romper con ella, la pregunta es, ¿cómo reaccionará Tanya? Así como la han visto hasta ahora, ¿qué creen que haga? ¿Creen que se la ponga fácil a Edward? Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que una vez más me hagan saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que el próximo capítulo las está esperando.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en este capi: Gatita Swan, Pera l.t, Vanina Cantamutto, carolaaproboste.v, bbluelilas, Manligrez, Antonia, Shikara65, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, Arii Douglas, ConiLizzy, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Jazmin Li, Let Cull, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, somas, lagie, Roxy Sanchez, injoa, Clau, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Aleja861, Andrea Ojeda, DenniChavez, rosy canul, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, Sully YM, freedom2604, verdejade469, Marie Sellory, LeidaJim, Srher Evans, Mafer, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 8**

 _ **Bella…**_

"Oh, gracias a Dios por eso," Alice suspiró en alivio. "Estabas empezando a asustarme por calentarte tanto con Santa."

Acababa de explicarle que Edward era Santa y también el novio de Tanya y también el hijo del doctor C. Ella había salido en unas minivacaciones con Jasper los últimos días así que no nos habíamos visto desde la mañana después del incidente en el armario del conserje y tenía mucho con lo que ponerse al corriente.

"¿Y por qué no puedes decirle a Edward que tú eres el duende?" Preguntó.

"Porque su novia es Tanya y si Tanya se entera estoy despedida," lloriqueé. "No puedo perder mi trabajo."

"¿Pero por qué le contaría él?" Dijo burlándose, "No puede estar tan enamorado de ella si besa duendes en armarios e invita a asistentes a almorzar."

"Él solo estaba siendo amable después de que lastimé mi nariz, Alice," argumenté, aunque poco convencida. "Y no sé por qué o si podría contarle sobre el beso, pero, ¿qué tal si lo menciona en una discusión o algo así? Me quedaré sin trabajo en instante y de todos modos, estaba desnuda en un armario besuqueándome con él. Probablemente piensa que soy alguna sucia zorra." Bostecé y descansé mi cabeza sobre la mesa. "No puedo hacer esto ahora, estoy muy cansada."

"Entonces duerme," me dijo pero sacudí mi cabeza.

"Tengo que ir al hospital."

"No _tienes_ que ir, Bella," Alice me recordó. "¿O tienes la esperanza de toparte accidentalmente con Edward? ¿Tal vez podrías hacer que el niño te lastime de nuevo?"

"Eso no es gracioso." Le dije e instintivamente levanté mi mano para tocar mi rostro sensible. "Me duele como el infierno, el pequeño pedazo de mierda."

"Sin duda eres un alma afectuosa y solidaria." Dijo con una risita.

"Tú serías exactamente igual si te hubiera estado atormentando hasta el cansancio esa primera noche y luego tratara de romper tu nariz. Creo que fue criado por lobos."

"Mira el lado bueno, porque estaba siendo un pequeño pedazo de mierda, tu pudiste jugar al doctor con Edward."

La ignoré, al parecer todas las conversaciones tenían que terminar de vuelta con él. "Voy a ir a ver a la señora Cope ahora. Su árbol debe haber llegado esta tarde y quiero ir a decorarlo."

"No, yo quiero ayudar pero no puedo esta noche. Por favor, espera hasta mañana, Bella." Alice hizo un puchero y me puso sus ojos tristes. "Llevaremos música de Navidad y usaremos suéteres festivos. ¿Por favor?"

"Bien, esperaré hasta mañana," le dije, complacida de que me fuera ayudar. Yo siempre empezaba llena de entusiasmo pero después de veinte minutos de agobiarme con las decoraciones por lo general perdía el interés.

"Oye, ¿podríamos pedirle a Rose que nos deje usar esos disfraces de nuevo?"

"No lo creo." Dije con una risita. "Creo que me metí en bastantes problemas la última vez."

"Solo tú, Bella, podrías lograr seducir a un tipo con un disfraz de duende bastante desfavorecedor." Me sonrió. "Solo dime una cosa… en una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan lindo estamos hablando?"

"Cien," le dije tristemente. "Es hermoso—por dentro y por fuera."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás luchando por él?"

"Porque justo ahora él no es mío para luchar por él, Alice."

* * *

 _ **Y si ya no fuera de Tanya, ¿lucharía por él? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Al menos Alice está tratando de hacer que luche por lo que quiere, esperemos que la escuche. Este salió muy cortito y tal vez no les sepa ni a melón, pero paciencia mis queridas lectoras, pronto vendrás los demás. Mientras tanto, me encantaría saber que les pareció este chiquito.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Bertlin, verdejade469, Adriu, Roxy Sanchez, BereB, Brenda Cullenn, Carolina Sebastian, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, carolaaproboste.v, Zoalesita (muaks!), lizdayanna, soledadcullen, catabeauvoir, Tahi, Tata XOXO, Vanina Cantamutto, LeidaJim, Clau, dushakis, PCullenIam, Shikara65, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, injoa, Andrea Ojeda, Arlette Swan Cullen, glow0718, bbluelilas, lagie, EmmaBe, Mafer, Sully YM, Torposoplo12, Cherryland, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo, depende de ustedes el cuándo ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 9**

 **Bella…**

Justo como había dicho, al siguiente día Alice me ayudó a carga las cajas de decoraciones al hospital. Colgamos luces y decoramos el pequeño árbol en la habitación de la señora Cope y Alice cantó y bailó por el lugar con un ridículo suéter de Rodolfo y un sombrero de Santa intermitente.

La señora Cope no dijo nada, el derrame la había dejado paralizada de su lado derecho e incapaz de hablar, pero un lado de su boca se curveó ligeramente e hizo que ambas nos sintiéramos increíblemente felices. Cuando terminamos la habitación, Alice insistió en pintar las uñas de la señora Cope para que combinaran y mientras hacía eso yo le leería.

"El rojo le queda perfecto, señora Cope," dijo Alice admirando su trabajo. "Usted será la paciente más festiva aquí."

"¿Bella?" Miré alrededor y vi a Edward de pie en la entrada, esperando como si ni siquiera estuviese seguro de querer estar aquí. "¿Puedo?"

"Claro," le dije y entró en la habitación.

"Paseé a verte ayer, pero tal vez te tomaste la noche libre." Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y pasaba su peso de un pie al otro.

"Oh, sí, ayer pasamos la noche en casa. ¿Me querías para algo en particular?" Le pregunté pero negó.

"Nada importante. Solo quería ver el árbol." Sonrió. "Se ve bien."

"Tengo que agradecer a Alice por eso, soy terrible con cosas como esta." Sonreí. "Edward, ella es Alice, mi compañera de cuarto. Alice, él es Edward. El hijo del doctor C y novio de Tanya."

"Hola, Edward," le dijo y discretamente me levantó sus dos pulgares cuando él no estaba mirando.

"Lo siento," dijo frunciéndole el ceño a mi amiga. "¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"

"Bueno, en realidad—"

"Alice también conoce a Rose," le dije, interrumpiéndola abruptamente. "Y pasa mucho tiempo aquí conmigo, así que probablemente por eso te parece tan familiar." Vi que Alice rodó los ojos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Mm, sí, probablemente." Asintió y volvió su atención nuevamente hacia mí. "Iba a ver si querías tomar un café o comer algo. Papá dice que has estado ocupada."

"Tal vez en otra ocasión," le dije y vi que su rostro decayó un poco. "Acabo de empezar a leerle."

"Yo me quedaré y le leeré," dijo Alice y me dio mi abrigo. "Vamos a divertirnos, ¿verdad, señora Cope?"

"Um… muy bien, entonces, supongo que eso es… un sí." Creía que era una mala idea pero también me encantaba la compañía de Edward y ese era el problema.

"Te asegurarás de que llegue a salvo a casa, ¿verdad, Edward?" Alice preguntó con dulzura e hice una mueca a cuan obvia se escuchó.

"Por supuesto." Edward sonrió y me miró. "¿Nos vamos?"

Me llevó a una pequeña cafetería y tan pronto como nos sentamos mi teléfono sonó. "¿Debería estar asustada?" Le pregunté mostrándole el identificador de llamadas. "¿Hiciste algo para cabrearla esta noche?"

"Honestamente, no, no nos hemos visto por un día o dos. He estado trabajando mucho, Bella." Se encogió de hombros. "Si hace un Tanyarrinche, no es mi culpa."

"Será mejor que no sea tu culpa," murmuré y luego contesté con mi voz más cortés. "Hola, señorita Denali. ¿Todo está bien?"

"Al fin contestaste." Tanya suspiró impaciente.

"Lo siento—"

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Mira, voy a pasar la noche en el _spa_ , pero estaré en casa a primeras horas de la mañana. Tienes que asegurarte de que mi desayuno sea entregado a las siete treinta. Quiero una tostada de trigo, sin mantequilla con un huevo blanco escalfado, y un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Asegúrate que no tenga pulpa—detesto la pulpa." Se escuchaba cabreada. "Y revisa mis mensajes en casa… esperaba que llamara Eddie pero una vez más parece haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Todo esto es muy agotador."

"El desayuno y revisar si hay mensaje de _Eddie_." Enfaticé el _Eddie_ para su beneficio y se rio bajito.

"Necesito que llames a Didiyme con carácter de urgente. Encontrarás el número en mi tarjetero giratorio. Tengo que saber cuándo estará lista mi orden y diles que entre más pronto mejor. Es imperativo que lo terminen de inmediato."

"¿Ella tiene el horario del este?" Le pregunté y ella bufó en frustración.

"Didiyme es una _compañía_ con base en Milán por amor de Dios, así que asegúrate de llamarlos a las nueve en punto—de su horario. De verdad, Isabella, ¿vives baja una roca?"

Ignoré su insulto y saqué la pluma y papel que siempre cargaba conmigo. Escribí sus instrucciones y vi que Edward las leía con una expresión poco impresionada en su rostro. Frunció su frente y negó.

"¿En serio?" Articuló, señalando la orden del desayuno.

"Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Te llamaré si necesito algo más, así que asegúrate de contestar tu teléfono." Me colgó sin un gracias o adiós.

"Tengo que irme a hacerme cargo de esto." Señalé la lista sintiéndome ya desmoralizada. "Tal parece que tengo que hacer una llamada a las cuatro de la mañana y un desayuno que ordenar."

"No, Bella." Me arrebató la lista de mi mano. "Tal vez debería hablar con ella sobre esto. De verdad es abusivo que te haga todas estas demandas cuando ni siquiera estás en el trabajo. Ya no la reconozco. No te puedes ir hasta que termines tu café y voy a secuestrar tu lista hasta entonces."

"La tengo memorizada," le dije simplemente. "Puedes romperla para lo que me importa."

"¿En serio?" Comenzó a retorcerla y agité mis manos furiosamente para que se detuviera. Se rio entre dientes. "Te importa."

"Desearía que no fuera así," admití. "Realmente lo desearía."

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, Edward la había ido a visitar el día anterior y no la encontró, lo bueno es que parece estar resuelto a conocer mejor a Bella porque volvió :) Y entre más la conoce es obvio que la diferencia entre las dos mujeres es cada vez más abismal para él, ¿no creen? Como esa última llamada con todas esas demandas, ¿quién quiere darle un par de cachetadas a Tanya? ¡Yo! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa su opinión.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Arii Douglas, Roxy Sanchez, Cherryland, Brenda Cullenn, Merce, becky grandchester, Tata XOXO, Zoalesita, freedom2604, sabeloque, Jazmin Li, lizdayanna, Carolina Sebastian, Pam Malfoy Black, Andrea Ojeda, Anastacia T. Crawford, Let Cull, somas, paosierra, Pera l.t, LicetSalvatore, Marlecullen, verdejade469, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Tahi, Srher Evans, EmmaBe, Clau, Mafer, bbluelilas, Vanina Cantamutto, LeidaJim, Bertlin, glow0718, DenniChavez, Sully YM, tulgarita, Ericastelo, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 10**

 **Bella…**

A las cuatro de la mañana hice la llamada a Italia como Tanya había pedido y en los primeros treinta segundos me di cuenta que esto se iba a llevar su tiempo.

"Non parlo inglese," la mujer que respondió dijo y gemí.

"Um… ¿qué?"

"No hablar Engelish," trató de nuevo.

"Oh… joder… um… ¿Denali?"

"¡Sí, sí! Tanya Denali. Sí."

"¡Sí!" Dije eufórica. "¿Su orden?"

"¿Ordeeen?"

"Solo espere un momento…" Agarré mi iPad y abrí la aplicación para traducir. "En un momento estaré con usted."

"Non capisco," continuó balbuceando. "¿Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Bien, bien, aquí vamos…" Traté de leer la traducción en la pantalla y esperaba que estuviera bien. _¿Cuándo va a estar lista la orden de la señorita Denali?_ "¿Quando sara consegnato l'ordine della signorina Denali?"

"Sí, sí, due giorni."

"Um… podría decir eso de nuevo… más lento esta vez."

"Non capisco," dijo otra vez.

"¿Due? ¿Dos, cierto?"

"Dos, sí."

"¿Dos días?"

"Sí… días… giorni."

"Muy bien, ¡puf! Entonces, estará lista en dos días." Escribí mi siguiente pregunta. _¿Cuándo será entregada?_ "Um… ¿Quando sara consegnato?"

"Sara consegnato il quindici," me dijo y casi lloré.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Estaba demasiado cansada y molesta para estar lidiando con esto. "¿Quindici?"

"Sí, quindici."

"Quin… ¿es ese un cinco?"

"No… cinco… quinc."

"Quinc… um… ¿el quince?"

"¡Sí, sí!"

"Entonces, estará lista en dos días… due giorni y lo entregarán el quin… algo. ¿El quince?"

"¡Ah! ¡Sí!"

"Oh, gracias a Dios que eso terminó." Suspiré en alivio. "Grazie."

"¡Grazie, ciao!"

Decidí que en ningún momento del futuro cercano añadiría aprender otro lenguaje a mi lista de deseos.

Estaba más que orgullosa por mi logro pero, Tanya, sin embargo, no compartía mi entusiasmo. Solo se quejó de que otros dos días para terminar tendría implicaciones en la entrega oportuna de la orden y sugirió que me hiciera más fluida en italiano antes de la siguiente llamada. Casi escupí en su jugo de naranja por eso.

Señorita Nunca Satisfecha también llegó tarde al regresar del _spa_ , de modo que por supuesto su comida estaba fría y naturalmente esa fue mi culpa. "No puedo comer comida fría y hay pulpa en mi jugo," dijo, totalmente exasperada. "Simplemente no es aceptable, Isabella." Empujó el plato y pidió agua mineral en vez de eso.

"Lo pidió a las siete treinta," le dije, tratando de permanecer calmada. "Fue entregado a las siente veintiocho. Usted llegó hasta las ocho y quince, señorita Denali y no puedo ver nada de pulpa. Fui mi específica con eso cuando hice la orden."

"No quiero escuchar excusas, Isabella, me aburren. Tengo una sesión de fotos esta tarde y la cena con Eddie más tarde. Con suerte esta vez se presentará. No sé qué le está pasando últimamente. No devuelve mis llamadas, y nunca quiere verme." Examinó sus uñas. "Tengo el esmalte perfecto para complementar un diamante. Espero que esté tratando de despistarme y realmente esté planeando el elaborado espectáculo mientras hablamos."

 _Eso es lo que crees_. Sonreí para mí misma y me llevé su desayuno sin tocar.

Edward había monopolizado mi compañía considerablemente más que para una taza de café, se convirtieron en tres bebidas y una rebanada de pastel. Me llevó a casa y conversamos por casi dos horas afuera de mi puerta en el helado frío. Pensé que al invitarlo a entrar me pasaría de la raya y también sabía que muy probablemente le saltaría al hombre si se acercaba a mi recámara.

Había sido cerca de la medianoche cuando finalmente me metí en la cama pero estar cansada valía la pena. La liberación que recibía en su compañía era inexplicable. Literalmente, nada me preocupaba en el mundo cuando estaba con él y por más incorrecto que fuera, ansiaba su compañía.

Incluso planeé decirle que yo era el duende, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Alice con las palabras exactas.

El mal inicio del día no mejoró. Tanya me tuvo aquí, allá y por todas partes todo el día y no llegué a casa hasta las siete. Alice había salido con Jasper y no tenía humor para estar sola, así que me dirigí al hospital.

La señora Cope estaba dormida, pero decidí leerle de todos modos. Creo que yo estaba disfrutando Mujercitas más que ella. Empecé a leer pero casi de inmediato mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de despertarme y continuar leyendo. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que eran casi las seis de la mañana siguiente y tenía un edredón gris alrededor de mis hombros

"¿Dormiste bien?" El doctor C se rio. "Las enfermeras dijeron que has estado aquí toda la noche."

"Ayer fue un día largo, doctor C." Estiré mis brazos. "De verdad un largo día."

"Entonces, te prohíbo acercarte al hospital durante el fin de semana," el doctor C dijo con firmeza. "Bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"Vamos, doctor C. Soy la única soltera, solo estaría atrapada en casa viendo películas y comiendo miles de calorías en helado," bromeé y sostuve el libro. "Además, la señora Cope y yo estamos llegando a la mejor parte."

"Entonces yo vendré a leerle. Hablo en serio, Bella. Es algo maravilloso lo que haces para ayudar a esta gente, pero tú también necesitas un descanso." Se negó a ceder y esperó hasta que le di una versión algo editada del juramento médico y juré que no volvería hasta el lunes lo más temprano posible.

Estos hombres Cullen son realmente agresivos.

* * *

 _ **Si ya odiamos a Tanya, con estos desplantes no faltará quien quiera matarla. Y está muy segura que Eddie está preparando la gran pedida de mano, ja, el chasco que se va a llevar. Y Bella está pensando en contarle a Edward que ella es el duende, ¿lo hará? No desesperen, que ya se acerca el momento. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, y nos leemos en el siguiente. Con suerte, muy pronto :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paosierra, gaby9387, glow0718, Cathaysa, becky grandchester, Cherryland, LeidaJim, Sully YM, Carolina Sebastian, Mafer, lizdayanna, Clau, carolaaprobaste.v, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Adriu, Vanina Cantamutto, Marlecullen, soledadcullen, somas, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, bellaliz, Marie Sellory, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, Shikara65, Let Cull, , Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, BereB, injoa, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, tal vez muy pronto, dependiendo de ustedes ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 11**

 **Bella…**

Aunque técnicamente no trabajo los fines de semana, inevitablemente siempre terminaba tomando una llamada de Tanya con una emergencia. Sin embargo, este fin de semana, de verdad lo iba a tener para mí. Tanya estaba trabajando en Nueva York en un desfile de modas y Jessica había sido elegida para ir con ella.

Pasé la mañana en pijamas leyendo sin hacer nada más. Alice estaba en el trabajo, mi teléfono no sonaba constantemente y amaba la paz y tranquilidad. Después de almorzar decidí hacer de mi día algo productivo y salí para hacer algunas compras de regalos.

Después de una hora deseaba que solo le hubiera dado a Alice el dinero y decirle que se volviera loca porque mis pies me estaban matando, y estaba a punto del homicidio entre todas esas personas corriendo para todos lados y chocando conmigo.

Alice tenía una cita con Jasper, y no iba a hacer mal tercio en casa de Rosalie y Emmett, de modo que decidí pasar unos minutos con la señora Cope. Supuse que ya que eran casi las siete de un sábado por la tarde, no había forma de que el doctor C estuviera todavía trabajando así que podía escabullirme y salir sin que se enterara.

"Será mejor que no entres ahí." Edward se puso frente a mí mientras merodeaba en la acera afuera del hospital. "Te atrapé."

"Entonces, ¿tú también estás involucrado?" Lo acusé y se rio.

"Supe de tu restricción de este fin de semana, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella. Acabo de terminar mi turno y te vi esperando." Hizo un gesto hacia el conjunto de uniforme color verde pálido debajo de su abrigo y tuve una fantasía ligeramente diferente de los dos en el armario del conserje. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"De compras." Levanté las bolsas en mi mano. "Desearía haberme quedado en casa. Mis pies me están palpitando, tengo moretones por locos compradores, y estoy tan hambrienta que podría comerme una vaca."

"Vamos entonces." Sonrió.

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"No voy a dejar que entres ahí," señaló hacia el hospital. "Y dijiste que estás lo bastante hambrienta como para comerte una vaca, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer."

"¿Vamos a comernos una vaca?" Pregunté.

"Básicamente, sí." Se rio entre dientes y agarró mis bolsas. "Debes aprovechar al máximo este tiempo para ti."

"¿Sigue siendo un tiempo para mí si estás demandando que cene contigo?" Bromeé y él se echó a reír. "¿No tienes planes?"

"Esta noche no." Se encogió de hombros. "Tanya está trabajando en Nueva York, un desfile de modas o algo así."

"Ayer hizo que confirmara el servicio de coches que las llevaría a ella y a Jessica." Sonreí. "Estaba encantada de haberme perdido ese viaje. Tiene a la pobre de Jessica corriendo detrás de ella todo el día y noche y mi teléfono permanece en silencio."

"Y el mío," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Caminamos hacia un antiguo edificio de piedra rojiza en Commonwealth Avenue y lo seguí al bajar las escaleras hacia un pequeño sótano café llamado _Roast Beast_. Era muy pequeño y los únicos asientos estaban frente a barra donde podías verlos preparar la comida. Cuando vi algunas de las fotos en la pared de los viejos clientes entendí el comentario de Edward sobre la vaca.

"Estaba más que feliz de comer una hamburguesa, Edward," le susurré. "Para mí, una hamburguesa clasifica como una cena de lujo."

"Simplemente no permitiré eso." Sacudió su cabeza una vez. "Déjame mostrarte lo que realmente es una cena de lujo."

"¿Debería estar asustada?" Pregunté, pero él solo se rio.

Cuando la camarera se acercó lo reconoció de inmediato. "Hola, doctor Cullen, ¿qué va a querer hoy?"

"Sabes exactamente qué es lo que quiero," dijo alegremente. "Y lo mismo para Bella."

"¿Qué me vas a traer?" Le pregunté y la camarera se rio.

"No le digas," Edward dijo bromeando, dándome un empujoncito a juego. "Creo que debería ser una sorpresa, ¿no crees?"

"Ahora estoy asustada." Le dije a ella, "¿Puedes darme una pista?"

"Todo lo que voy a decir, cariño, es que espero que estés realmente hambrienta." Ella me guiñó un ojo.

"Va a ser una vaca completa, ¿verdad?" Bromeé.

"Casi." Él se rio y se movió en su asiento de manera que casi estuviera frente a mí y descansó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla, sus dedos cerca de mi brazo.

Podía ver a un hombre tostando dos rollos absolutamente enormes detrás del mostrador y esperaba que uno de ellos no fuera para mí. Solo unos minutos más tarde me di cuenta que mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando se fijaron en la barra frente a mí.

"Dos megas _roast beef_ en bollos de cebolla, ensalada, con cebollas caramelizada, queso, salsa secreta _beast_ y mayonesa." La mujer se rio otra vez cuando vio mi expresión. "Si te lo comes, recibes una camiseta gratis y tu foto quedará en nuestro muro de la fama."

"No puedo comerme todo eso." Miré a Edward que sonreía ampliamente. "¿Tú puedes comerte todo eso?"

"Sip." Le dio una gran mordida.

"Él ya está en el muro de la fama." La camarera señaló una foto de Edward con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Para mi gran sorpresa, la foto junto a Edward era del doctor C.

"¿El doctor C se comió uno de estos?" Solté una risita y Edward asintió, su boca todavía llena del sándwich. Le di una última mirada intimidada al mío y dije, "Bueno, aquí voy."

Faltando como un tercio para terminarlo me sentía reventar. "¿Cuenta si me lo llevo a casa y me lo termino más tarde?" Pregunté esperanzada, pero el personal me dijo que no.

Me estaba sintiendo competitiva y determinada, todo gracias a un doctor Cullen. Edward se había comido el suyo en unos cinco minutos y ahora me estaba esperando; convencido de que no había forma de que pudiera comérmelo todo.

"Solo admite tu derrota, Bella," dijo bromeando y gemí.

"Me duele el estómago pero quiero quitar esa sonrisa ganadora de su rostro, doctor." Cogí mi sándwich y le di una patética mordidita.

"Puedo confesar algo," dijo en voz baja y asentí, masticando despacio. "No puedo hacer nada más que sonreír cuando estoy contigo, Bella."

Estaba aliviada de tener la boca llena de comida en ese momento, porque en cualquier otra situación normal, probablemente lo hubiera besado y de ninguna manera iba a seguir ese camino… bueno, no de nuevo. No que contara la primera vez, él estaba vestido de Santa y no nos conocíamos precisamente.

Tal vez no dije nada, pero el sonrojo que se extendió por mis mejillas le dijo lo suficiente. Levantó una mano y pasó suavemente su pulgar por mi pómulo.

"¿Está mal que me alegre de que no puedes decir nada ahora?" Susurró.

Sacudí mi cabeza y él movió su mano con un suspiro. Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo y no tenía nada que ver con terminar un sándwich.

 _Tanya_.

* * *

 _ **Y sigue amargándoles la vida aunque no está ahí. Pobre Edward, él quisiera hacer algo más pero es obvio que primero tiene que arreglar su situación con Tanya, y sí, muchas de ustedes han comentado que quisieran que él ya terminara con ella. ¿Pero será que en realidad no lo ha intentado? Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo. Me retrase un poco porque actualicé otras de mis traducciones, pero volvemos al ritmo, así que espero que leemos pronto el siguiente, dependiendo de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Marie Sellory, patymdn, Marlecullen, Gabriela Cullen, Jazmin Li, Caniqui, carolaaprobaste.v, ConiLizzy, lagie, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Vanina Cantamutto, Shikara65, freedom2604, Zoalesita, Roxy Sanchez, verdejade469, glow0718, Yoliki, becky grandchester, bellaliz, somas, catabeauvoir, injoa, soledadcullen, Cathaysa, bellaliz, rosy canul, LeidaJim, tulgarita, Carolina Sebastian, BereB, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Mafer, Clau, Anastacia T. Crawford, Brenda Cullenn, Bertlin, EmmaBe, Sully YM, Andrea Ojeda, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 12**

 **Edward…**

Por casi una semana había tratado de apartar algo de tiempo para ver a Tanya y hablar con ella. Habíamos salido a cenar dos veces, pero en las dos ocasiones ella había invitado otras parejas a que nos acompañaran y por más que quisiera terminar con ella, no iba a ser el tipo que la dejara frente a sus amigos.

Luego me dijo que iba a trabajar en Nueva York todo un fin de semana, y una vez más nos quedamos en una especie de limbo. Nos habíamos alejado, lo sabía y no entendía cómo ella podía pensar que esta relación estaba funcionando. La indiferencia y la distancia que ella estaba poniendo entre nosotros no era más que una táctica para forzarme a proponerle matrimonio, pero todo lo que hacía era confirmar los sentimientos que tenía de que ya no estábamos bien juntos.

Había estado estúpidamente feliz de ver a Bella afuera del hospital y hacer que se cumpliera el plan de mi papá de no dejarla acercarse no tenía nada que ver con mi insistencia en llevarla a cenar. Nunca me cansaba de su compañía y aunque era una increíblemente caótica situación no podía mantenerme alejado de ella.

En cuanto al duende barbón, había tomado la decisión de dejar eso en paz. Era bastante complicado con Bella y Tanya, de modo que añadir otro factor a la ecuación era una mala idea. Me dije a mí mismo que solo había sido un increíble beso y eso era todo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era el duende y todo lo que sentía era deseo por ella, estaba creando una chica en mi cabeza que probablemente ni siquiera existía.

"En casa para Navidad, ¿en serio?" La mamá de Embry preguntó y sonreí.

"A este ritmo creo que lo sacaremos de aquí para el 23." Le guiñé un ojo a Embry que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Las enfermeras van a estar encantadas."

"Tengo que rematar con mucha mala conducta supongo," dijo con un brillo descarado en sus ojos. "Mi regalo de Navidad para ellas."

"Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo cuando yo esté cerca, Embry, ¿de acuerdo?" Me reí entre dientes.

"Claro, doc."

Iba a echar de menos al niño que todos los demás estaban listos para encerrar en el armario del conserje con una mordaza y una camisa de fuerza.

 _El armario del conserje…_

Dejé el historial de Embry y continué mis rondas, disgustado de que el duende se las había arreglado para escabullirse de nuevo a mi mente. Me forcé a olvidarme de todas las mujeres y concentrarme únicamente en el trabajo. Duró unos cinco minutos antes de que escuchara a una enfermera diciéndole a un doctor que no era de la ciudad que tenía que comer un _Roast Beast_. Después de eso no podía pensar en nada más que Bella.

Después de un turno de doce horas, una semicita con Bella y luego solo cuatro horas de sueño antes de otro turno de doce horas, estaba exhausto pero en vez de irme a casa a dormir, fui a ver a mamá y papá. Vivían en la misma casa en Marlborough Street desde antes de que naciera y probablemente yo pasaba más tiempo ahí que en mi casa.

"¿Edward?" Mi madre Esme, me dio un abrazo y en seguida empezó a hacer un alboroto por lo cansado que me veía. "¿Te hago algo de comer?"

Sonreí y ella se echó a reír. "¿Panqueques?"

"Nadie los hace como tú," le dije y la seguí a la cocina.

"¿Cómo está Tanya?" Me preguntó con cautela y sonreí.

"Papá te contó, ¿eh?"

"Lo hizo." Sonrió con timidez. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Terminar con ella," dije como si nada. "Somos tan diferentes, mamá. Creo que vivir separados por todo ese tiempo me cegó un poco, pero desde que regresé solo… no puedo imaginarme el pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Sé que es cruel hacerlo ahora, estando tan cerca de Navidad, pero es eso o ir a mi propia fiesta de compromiso."

"Ella definitivamente no tiene miedo de ir tras lo que quiere." Mamá parecía encontrar esto divertido como papá. "¿Has considerado qué protección vas a necesitar cuando le digas?"

"Muy graciosa," murmuré. "Todos parecen encontrar esta situación divertida menos yo. Bella está preparando mi obituario y tú te estás riendo."

"Él también me contó sobre Bella," dijo distraídamente y luego soltó una carcajada. "Y el duende barbón."

"Vine aquí a hablar con mis amables y cariñosos padres. ¿Los has visto en algún lado?" Refunfuñé y ella alborotó mi cabello.

"Lo siento, cariño." Nos sirvió a los dos un vaso de jugo. "Toma. Sin pulpa."

"Sin pulpa." Sonreí para mí mismo, pensando en la ridícula orden para el desayuno de Tanya. "Creo que a Bella le hubiera venido bien esto el otro día."

"¿Oh?" La vi poner la masa en la sartén. "¿No le gusta la pulpa?"

"Sospecho que no, pero tiene más que ver con su muy demandante jefa que con su propia preferencia." Me eché a reír para mí mismo y vi que mamá me dio una mirada extraña. "¿Qué?"

"Nada." Sacudió su cabeza y regresó su atención a los panqueques.

"Sé que estoy haciendo un enorme desastre con Tanya y Bella… incluso con el duende." La vi sonreír otra vez. "Arreglaré las cosas pronto, mamá."

"No puedes controlar de quién te enamoras," me dijo y casi me atraganté.

"No nos adelantemos, mamá," le dije. "Solo la besé, en un armario oscuro, mientras su rostro estaba cubierto con una áspera barba pelirroja, difícilmente creo que eso pueda clasificarse como amor."

"Estaba hablando de Bella." Rodó los ojos. "La chica que te hace sonreír como un niño con zapatos nuevos—una y otra vez."

"Eso no significa… Seguro, Bella es genial, de verdad genial pero no puedo amarla… nada ha pasado… quiero decir… no." Sacudí mi cabeza furiosamente. "No puede ser… no… definitivamente no."

"¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti mismo, Edward?" Puso un plato lleno de deliciosos panqueques frente a mí, pero repentinamente había perdido el apetito.

¿La amaba? ¿Ya? No. "¿Y qué pasa con el duende?" Solté.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Si estuviera enamorado de Bella, seguramente no estaría pensando en un beso con alguien más que no fuera Bella. He tratado de convencerme de olvidarlo pero no puedo." Con un suspiro contrariado apuñalé los panqueques y metí un bocado a mi boca.

"¿Puedes encontrar al duende?" Preguntó y sacudí mi cabeza. "Averigua quién la contrató y ve si puedes conocerla… como una humana."

"¡Rose!" Le dije, con mi boca llena de panqueque y mi mamá hizo una mueca.

"¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan guapo e inteligente todavía tenga los modales de un animal de granja?"

"Lo siento," le dije con timidez.

"¿Quién es Rose?" Me preguntó. "No me digas que hay otra chica."

"No, yo trabajo con Rose. Ella organizó todo. Solo voy a preguntarle." Se me ocurrió una idea y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Rose es amiga de Bella." Froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Digamos que tienes razón y Bella podría ser una chica por la que yo… ya sabes… sintiera algo… ¿qué tal si se entera que estaba buscando a alguien más tratando de decidir a quién prefiero?"

"No puedo decirte qué hacer, Edward. Solo tú sabes lo que se siente correcto."

"Aunque ese es el problema, mamá, _las dos_ se sienten correctas." Agaché mi cabeza, sacudiéndola en frustración.

"Oye," susurró, forzándome a levantar la vista hacia ella. "Lo resolverás, solo ten un poco de fe."

"Necesito más que fe, mamá. Necesito una puta señal de neón."

"Tu lenguaje, Edward," me regañó.

"Lo siento, mamá."

 _Una puta señal neón realmente grande_.

* * *

 _ **Nada como el consejo de una madre. ¿Pero lo seguirá Edward? ¿Le preguntará a Rose quién es el duende barbón? Y como ven, Edward ya intentado romper con Tanya pero las veces que han salido ella ha invitado a amigos, ¿será que sospecha lo que se acerca? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero saber opinión, se acerca el momento de la verdad y de ustedes depende que lo lean más pronto ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: soledadcullen, sabeloque, Brenda Cullenn, Cathaysa, tulgarita, Vanina Cantamutto, Carolina Sebastian, Manligrez, rosy canul, Zoalesita, lagie, bellaliz, glow0718, torposoplo12, Clau, Bertlin, Sully YM, BereB, Yoliki, Ericastelo, angelabarmtz, Sofa, carolaaprobaste.v, injoa, verdejade469, Marie Sellory, AraVM, ConiLizzy, Arii Douglas, freedom2604, becky grandchester, Let Cull, somas, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, Mafer, gaby9387, patymdn, Shikara65, Pam Malfoy Black, Anastacia T. Crawford, dushakis, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 13**

 **Bella…**

"Entonces, ¿tú y el doctor Cullen lo hicieron en un armario de mi ala?" Rose preguntó, arrugando su nariz. "Puaj."

"No lo _hicimos_ ," le dije dándole a mi amiga una mirada de odio.

"No, su novia le puso fin." Alice soltó una risita y le di la ceja de perra.

"¿Y ahora estás toda obsesionada con él aunque su novia es también tu jefa?"

"Sip."

"¿Y él no tiene idea de que tú eres el duende?"

"Nop."

"Jesús, Bella, no te gustan las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad?" Rose se echó a reír. "¿Y por qué no le dices a Edward que tú eres el duende?"

"Iba a hacerlo… pero luego me acobardé. ¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo?" Le pregunté nerviosa mordiéndome la uña. " _Así que, Edward, ya tenemos como una semana pasando tiempo juntos, y por cierto, ¿sabías que fue conmigo con quién te besuqueaste en el armario?_ Sí, eso no me hará parecer para nada patética."

"Entonces, en vez de eso, ¿tal vez puedas lanzar algunas indirectas?" Alice sugirió, apartando la mano de mi boca. "Acabo de pintar tus uñas."

Teníamos una noche de chicas juntas. Bebíamos margaritas, atiborrándonos con chocolate y ese momento estábamos acurrucadas bajo un edredón viendo películas de Navidad.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Rose ofreció pero negué.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Me eché a reír. "Tú no eres sutil, Rose. Además, todo es muy complicado; lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros no importa porque él está _todavía_ con Tanya."

"Entonces, si no estuviera con Tanya, ¿se lo dirías?"

"Tal vez." Asentí. "Pero _sí_ está con Tanya, de modo que todavía está en discusión."

"¿Por qué estás trabajando para ella de todos modos? Tienes que mostrarle ese portafolio a alguien, Bella. Hacer algo que disfrutas."

"No," dije desanimada. "No tengo ninguna posibilidad."

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo intentas?" Alice preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no estás hablando simplemente de mi carrera ahora?"

Me dio una sonrisa inocente. "No tengo idea de qué estás hablando."

"Claro."

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y resistí los intentos de Rose por esconderlo, respondiéndolo tan rápido como pude. "Hola, señorita Denali."

"Estoy por abordar un vuelo de regreso a Boston. Necesito que vayas y enciendas la calefacción de mi departamento y le digas a Eddie que se reúna conmigo mañana para cenar, por favor."

"Yo… um… no tengo su número," le dije de manera poco convincente. "Tal vez, usted debería de llamarlo."

"Como si no lo hubiera intentado." Se quejó. "Te voy a mandar su dirección por correo electrónico y puedes ir a su casa y decirle en persona. Estoy demasiado exhausta como para permitir que me vea así."

"Es tarde, señorita Denali," le dije, desesperada por evitar esta tarea en particular. "Es casi la una de la mañana… ¿no estará dormido?"

"Soy su prometida," dijo ella.

"Oh, felicitaciones no sabía que él había…" De pronto me sentí mareada.

"Bueno, no lo ha hecho, todavía, pero ambos sabemos que es inminente. Explícale que tengo algo importante que hablar con él y ya sea que me llame tan pronto como aterrice o que se reúna conmigo para la cena." Bostezó por el teléfono. "Asegúrate de que mi departamento esté caliente, Bella. Detesto regresar a una casa fría."

"Muy bien, señorita Denali," murmuré reacia. "Iré a decirle."

Cuando colgué, Alice y Rose estaban sacudiendo sus cabezas. "No vas a dejar este departamento. Es domingo por la noche, Bella." Rose trató de evitar que me pusiera mi abrigo.

"Es mi trabajo, chicas. Déjenlo, por favor." No me molesté en quitarme las pijamas. Había bebido demasiado como para preocuparme por las apariencias.

"Estás ebria, Bella," Alice me dijo. "Y es tarde."

"Estaré ahí y volveré en una hora." Tiré de mi gorro sobre mis oídos y me puse mis botas. "Hagan un poco más de margaritas y continuaremos esta pequeña fiesta cuando regrese."

Primero tomé un taxi al departamento de Tanya y le pedí que esperara mientras entraba corriendo. Estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la margarita y batallé para hacer funcionar el control para encender la calefacción. Finalmente lo resolví y grité con fuerza.

"¡Eres la mejor, Bella!"

Me aseguré que las luces estuvieran encendidas en la sala y su recámara y husmeé un poco mientras lo hacía. Le eché un vistazo a su inmensa colección de zapatos y me pregunté si notaría si me llevaba un par a casa conmigo. Decidí no robar y justo cuando dejaba su recámara, vi un pedazo de papel asomándose de su joyero. Le eché un vistazo rápido y vi que era un recibo de Didyme por 100,000 euros, estaba demasiado ebria para hacer la conversión pero sabía que era muchísimo dinero. Todo lo que decía el recibo era diseño especial y esperaba recordar esto lo suficiente en la mañana para buscar en Google la compañía y ver en qué negocios estaban. Puse el recibo de vuelta donde lo encontré y me dirigí al taxi.

"Volveré en un momento," le dije al conductor cuando nos detuvimos afuera de la casa de Edward. "Por favor, espere."

"Págueme por lo que he hecho hasta ahora y luego le doy cinco minutos," me dijo. "Si no vuelve en cinco minutos me voy."

"Volveré en tres."

Esperaba que el departamento de Edward estuviera en un edificio como el de Tanya. Sabía que sus padres tenían dinero, a Tanya le encantaba contarle a todo el que escuchara lo ricos que eran sus suegros, pero Edward vivía en una casa en la parte más tranquila y menos pudiente de la ciudad y por fuera parecía estar en medio de una renovación.

Toqué el timbre dos veces y estaba por darme la vuelta e irme cuando la luz se encendió y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Edward en unos pantalones de chándal y nada más.

"¿Bella?"

"Hola." Levanté mi mano y la agité tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba sin camisa. "Siento venir tan tarde, pero Tanya necesitaba que te diera un mensaje. Al parecer, no estás contestando tu teléfono."

Sonrió con timidez. "No, estoy probando un nuevo proceso de investigación. Entra."

"Tengo un taxi esperando," le dije, señalando al conductor del taxi que estaba fumando en la acera.

"Oye, amigo," gritó Edward. "Puedes irte."

"Edward," comencé a decir, pero él solo agarró mi abrigo en un puño y me hizo pasar por la puerta.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el mensaje?" Me llevó a una habitación más grande que tenía un sofá, televisión y una cama en la esquina del fondo.

"Linda decoración." Hice una mueca y él se rio.

"La casa necesitaba una redecoración total, así que estoy viviendo en esta habitación mientras la termino toda." Agarró un suéter del respaldo del sofá y se lo puso por encima de su cabeza. "¿Puedo tomar tu abrigo?"

"Claro," comencé a abrirlo y entonces recordé lo que llevaba puesto. "De hecho, sabes qué, tengo un poco de frío así que solo me lo dejaré puesto."

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo vi bajar la vista hacia mis piernas y mis pies. "¿Qué llevas puesto?" Hizo un gesto hacia mis pantalones de franela a cuadros que eran demasiado alegres para ser pantalones normales.

"Mis pijamas," murmuré y abrí mi abrigo para revelar la camisa a juego. "Las chicas y yo teníamos una pijamada cuando Tanya llamó. Supuse que vendría y saldría de aquí rápidamente, por lo que no me molesté en cambiarme."

Se rio entre dientes. "Ya los he visto; ¿por qué no me das tu abrigo?"

"De verdad tengo que irme. Así que, el mensaje…"

"Ahora no." Sacudió su cabeza y extendió sus manos por mi abrigo. Lo vi colocarlo sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y luego regresar a sentarse. Me quedé ahí parada nerviosa y él palmeó el sofá. "Siéntate, Bella. Te ves ebria."

"No lo estoy," argumenté.

"Por favor, Bella." Se echó a reír. "Hueles a vodka y tienes una extraña sonrisa en tu rostro. Siéntate."

"¿El vodka tiene olor?" Pregunté, sentándome tan lejos como pudiera de él. "Apenas si tiene sabor."

"¿Huelo feo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me preguntaba si olía mal." Sonrió con suficiencia y yo fruncí el ceño. "Prácticamente te estás cayendo de la orilla del sofá. ¿Debería tomármelo como algo personal?"

"No," le dije, escuchando un patético chillido en mi voz. "No hueles mal… nunca has olido mal, siempre bien—joder, muy bien, ese es el problema, Edward."

"¿Oler bien es un problema?"

"Sí," le dije y golpeé el sofá con mis manos. "Si olieras mal sería mucho más fácil mantenerme alejada de ti. Se supone que solo me aseguraría de que la calefacción estuviera encendida en su departamento y luego venir y entregarte un mensaje."

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?" Preguntó con voz baja.

"Que tu _novia_ quiere que te reúnas con ella para cenar mañana en la noche y si no puedes entonces debes llamarla y reprogramarla." Lo miré con tristeza. "Por favor, no la dejes plantada de nuevo, me grita cuando la dejas plantada."

"Entendido." Asintió. "Ya que entregaste el mensaje puedes relajarte."

"Ahora que he entregado el mensaje, tengo que irme." Me puse de pie y me apresuré hacia la puerta.

"Bella, espera," me gritó y me bloqueó el paso. "No te vayas."

"Tengo que," murmuré no muy convencida.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque he bebido mucho y no creo que pueda contenerme de hacer lo que realmente me gustaría estar haciendo ahora." Contuve el aliento cuando él se acercó a mí.

"¿Qué te gustaría estar realmente haciendo?" Susurró.

Me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios a los suyos una vez, dejándolos ahí para disfrutar de su sabor tanto como pudiera.

"Eso," dije después de apartarme. "Ahora de verdad tengo que irme."

Pasé junto a él ignorando sus gritos para que me detuviera y bajé corriendo los escalones, solo para darme cuenta de que no tenía mi abrigo. "Mierda," dije para mí misma y me di la vuelta.

Él estaba de pie en la entrada.

"Olvidé mi abri—"

Me besó otra vez, sujetando mi rostro para impedir que me apartara. Por unos segundos no me resistí, pero estaba consumida por la culpa y lo empujé hacia atrás con tanta fuerza como pude.

"Edward, no puedo hacer esto," le dije con voz temblorosa. "Cualquier problema que haya entre tú y Tanya, ella sigue siendo tu novia y yo no soy _esa_ chica. Lo siento."

"Lo siento, Bella." Agachó su cabeza y esta vez no trató de persuadirme a que me quedara. Me di la vuelta y me marché una vez más sin mi abrigo, pero no podía regresar porque no había forma de que fuera capaz de detenerlo si hacía eso otra vez.

"Esto es una mierda," dije para mí misma y caminé por la acera congelándome el trasero hasta que encontrara un taxi que me llevara a casa.

* * *

 _ **Querían beso, pues la besó, lástima que sigue siendo con la sombra de Tanya aún presente en sus vidas. Pero ella ya regresó, y quiere cenar con Eddie, ¿creen que Edward aproveche ese momento? ¿Lo dejará Tanya? Gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir dejando sus comentarios, saber que disfrutan de la historia significa mucho para mí :) Espero que me digan que les pareció este, y como incentivo les diré que se acerca un momento importante en la historia ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jazmin Li, paosierra, Antonia, Shikara65, bbluelilas, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, Yoliki, Pera l.t, lizdayanna, verdejade469, rosy canul, gaby9387, Carolina Sebastian, somas, freedom2604, Andrea Ojeda, carolaaprobaste.v, Merce, jgav28, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85 (no te había dicho, pero felicidades por tu bebé nena) Vanina Cantamutto, Adriu, Zoalesita, Cherryland, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, LeidaJim, becky grandchester, Ericastelo, BereB, Roxy Sanchez, Ana Rojas, bellaliz, patymdn, sabeloque, Lady Grigori, Bertlin, AraVM, Marie Sellory, glow0718, injoa, Mafer, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 14**

 **Edward…**

Había sido un completo cretino. Después de toda la mierda que le había escupido a mi madre de que Bella era especial, que valía más que Tanya y toda la mierda que ella le lanzaba, la había puesto en una situación realmente difícil. Luego, para colmo, la dejé caminar sola a casa sin su maldito abrigo.

 _¿Soy el mejor o qué?_

Me la pasé dando vueltas toda la noche, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por permitir que todo se saliera de control. Me di por vencido tratando de dormir a las seis y decidí llamar a Tanya y confirmar la cena. Había llegado el momento, iba a terminar con ella esta noche de una forma u otra. Iba a trabajar mucho de aquí hasta Navidad, pero el estar en el hospital lejos del desastre que era mi vida personal me iba a dar algo de tiempo para resolver todo.

"Eddie," Tanya dijo con brusquedad por el teléfono. "No he sabido de ti durante días, y luego me hablas a esta hora de la mañana. ¿En serio? Acabo de regresar a la ciudad hace dos horas. ¿No te dijo Bella sobre la cena?"

"Sí, fue muy amable de tu parte enviar a tu asistente en el frío congelante a decirme que organizara la cena," le dije con dureza. "Era medianoche, Tanya."

"Ese es su trabajo," argumentó y podía darme cuenta que no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

"Le preguntaré a papá si podemos usar su reservación fija en Sorrellina. Te recogeré como a las siete treinta, Tanya. Estate lista, tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Pensé que mi tono cortante le daría una idea de que las cosas no eran prometedoras entre nosotros, pero al parecer ella escuchó algo diferente.

"Tengo el vestido perfecto para esta ocasión," canturreó al teléfono. "Estaré esperando, Eddie. Estoy ansiosa."

Me volví a recostar en la cama y pensé en cómo tratar de arreglar las cosas con Bella. Decidí pasar por su casa antes de la cena y regresarle su abrigo. Podía usar eso como una excusa para sentarla y hablar con ella sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando en mi cabeza y por qué no pensaba en ella como _ese_ tipo de chica en absoluto.

Con un plan en mi mente empecé a relajarme y justo cuando mis ojos comenzaban a hacerse pesados, me quedé dormido. Consideré ignorar la puerta cuando mi timbre sonó unas horas más tarde pero entonces se me ocurrió que Bella podría haber regresado por su abrigo y corrí directamente a la puerta.

"Hola, Eddie," Tanya me dio una sonrisa brillante y traté de no verme decepcionado. "Voy de camino al salón para un peinado completamente nuevo para nuestra cita, pero solo quería pasar a darte esto."

Bajé la vista a sus manos y además de su bolso no había nada en ellas. Cuando miré de nuevo su rostro me besó. Me congelé contra su boca, pero ella no pareció notarlo así que agarré sus brazos tan gentilmente como pude y la aparté.

"¿Qué pasa, Eddie?" Me preguntó.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Intenté hacerla pasar pero negó.

"Tu casa está muy polvosa, Eddie. Empeora mis alergias y ya te dije que tengo una cita en el salón." Miró detrás de mí y su rostro se endureció. "Terminarías esto más pronto si emplearas contratistas para hacer el trabajo."

"Lo disfruto," le dije. "¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación cada vez que vienes aquí?"

"No quiero discutir contigo, Eddie," me dijo con dulzura pero detecté un trasfondo en su voz. "Solo nos quedaremos en mi casa hasta que termines con el trabajo."

"Tenemos que hablar, Tanya," le recordé. "Creo que ahora—"

"En la cena, Eddie, hablaremos entonces—será el lugar perfecto." Palmeó mi mejilla y se alejó pavoneándose hacia el coche que la esperaba.

De modo que sería esta noche. Cerré la puerta y cuando me di la vuelta vi el peculiar abrigo verde de Bella sobre la mesita al final de las escaleras. Al saber que Tanya estaba de camino al salón, agarré el abrigo y decidí regresárselo a Bella ahora.

 **Bella…**

Tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza, me sentía asqueada, y no podía ver a Tanya a los ojos. Jessica se dio cuenta de mi inusual comportamiento, pero hice lo que pude por convencerla que solo tenía una resaca.

A pesar de que había salido a entregar mensajes y hacer mandados para ella, Tanya todavía esperaba que estuviera en mi escritorio todo el día para confirmar cada invitado a la fiesta y revisar de nuevo el menú con la empresa de _catering_.

"Estaré en el salón hasta tarde pero te quiero aquí para que esperes una entrega, Isabella. Didyme logró terminar antes de lo planeado mi orden y va a llegar esta tarde. Eddie me va a llevar a cenar y esta noche definitivamente será la noche." Levantó sus manos. "Va a ser perfecto."

"Estoy muy feliz por ti," dijo Jessica y casi me reí por lo falsa que se escuchó. "Eres una chica con suerte."

"La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto," dijo Tanya de forma engreída y ladró unas cuantas órdenes más en nuestra dirección. "Recuerda, debes esperar aquí mi orden."

"Sí, Tanya," le dije con cansancio.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, se detuvo y habló, "Jessica, necesito que vengas conmigo."

"¿Ah sí?" Jessica preguntó, sorprendida.

"Sí, voy a necesitar organizar algunas cosas en preparación para esta noche, así que puedes tomar notas y luego irte a hacer los arreglos necesarios." Tronó sus dedos y Jessica corrió detrás de ella. "Vas a tener que cubrir las tareas de Jessica, Isabella."

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y gemí, "Genial, voy a hacer todo."

Cogí la lista de invitados y golpeé mi cabeza contra el escritorio. "¿Estás bromeando? No puedo hacer esto." Había quinientos nombres en la lista y otros veinticinco más en la lista de reserva."

"¿Qué no puedes hacer?" Edward sonrió con nerviosismo y yo empecé a entrar en pánico.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" Volví a mirar la lista y traté de parecer ocupada.

"El portero me permitió subir y yo abrí la puerta… no es tan complicado." Se echó a reír y caminó hacia el frente de mi escritorio. Tenía mi abrigo en su mano y una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de anoche?"

"En realidad no hay mucho qué decir," le dije tan convincente como pude. "Estaba ebria, Edward, realmente lo siento."

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Bella." Arrastró la silla de Jessica hacia mi escritorio. "Debería ser yo el que me disculpe. Anoche fui un idiota y tú te mereces más que eso."

"No es gran cosa, Edward. Solo fue un estúpido beso y no significó nada. ¿Podemos pretender que nunca pasó?"

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Preguntó dudoso y asentí.

"Sip, totalmente, definitivamente, sí." Seguí asintiendo y él se rio entre dientes.

"Te propongo algo," me dijo, estirando sus manos sobre el escritorio para agarrar las mías. "Qué te parece si no olvidamos lo que sucedió, solo aceptamos que en realidad no debería suceder de nuevo por ahora."

"Yo no—"

"La verdad es, Bella, que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y sé que las cosas están complicadas ahora, pero odiaría perderte como amiga por un beso." Sonaba sincero y no estaba segura si estaba pasando de mí o poniéndome en espera.

"Muy bien, puedo vivir con eso." Señalé mi abrigo. "Gracias por traérmelo."

Se echó a reír. "Por más que me haya gustado verte corriendo por la calle con esas pijamas a cuadros, probablemente sería bueno para tu salud el que te refrenaras de hacerlo tan a menudo."

"No tienes idea del frío que tenía." Solté una risita. "Juro que mis pezones estaban como armas… um… lo siento, olvida que dije eso." Edward se veía un poco nervioso y su vergüenza me hizo olvidar la mía.

"Vamos a desayunar." Sostuvo mi abrigo.

"No puedo. Tanya está esperando una entrega y soy la afortunada que tiene que sentarse aquí toda la tarde a esperarla. Además, tengo quinientos invitados para confirmar y una escultura de hielo qué ordenar." Señalé el montón de papeles sobre mi escritorio y suspiré.

"¿La entrega viene en la tarde?" Preguntó, echándole un vistazo a su reloj y asentí. "Entonces tenemos una hora y cuarenta y seis minutos hasta que sea de tarde."

"Estoy muy ocupada," le dije, señalando otra vez hacia la lista interminable de nombres.

"Dame tu pluma." Tomó la lista y marcó los primeros cien o algo así. "Eso nos dejará libre una hora así que vámonos."

"¡Edward, no puedes hacer eso!" Jadeé.

"Como si ella de verdad notara quién está ahí." Una vez más me dio mi abrigo. "No aceptaré un no por respuesta."

"Vámonos entonces, pero tengo que regresar aquí para las once y media solo por si acaso, ¿está bien?"

"Lo prometo."

Xxxxx

Edward me llevó a tomar café y él fue quien habló más. Con lo mal que me sentía, estaba demasiado preocupada por la entrega de Tanya y constantemente checaba la hora.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto en otra ocasión," sugirió y le sonreí en disculpa. "Te acompaño de regreso."

"Estaré bien, de verdad. No quiero tener que explicar por qué estaba contigo si Jessica regresó o si alguien más nos ve. Lo siento."

"Probablemente es lo mejor," estuvo de acuerdo y nos quedamos incómodos unos minutos afuera del café. "Voy a cenar con Tanya esta noche."

"Lo sé. Te di el mensaje, ¿recuerdas?" Le sonreí, tratando de no recordar qué más había sucedido.

"No es una cita, bueno, se supone que lo es." Pateó el suelo con su pie, algo que lo había visto hacer siempre que estaba incómodo. "Quiero decir que ella cree que hay una razón por la que vamos a salir a cenar y la mía es una razón completamente diferente."

"Está bien," le dije otra vez, sin saber qué más podría decir.

"Entonces, mañana," dijo como si yo debería saber a lo que quería llegar. "Mañana…"

"¿Es martes?" Le dije pero negó. "¿Es quince?"

"No, lo que estaba tratando de decir es puede que no esté de buen humor después de esta noche," dijo y entendí.

"Entonces, esta noche vas a… oh." Puse una expresión comprensiva, pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría. "Bueno, gracias por la advertencia. De verdad tengo que irme, Edward."

"¿Bella?" Gritó cuando me alejé unos metros. "¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?"

"¿Um…?"

Me alcanzó nuevamente. "Quiero decir, voy a resolver las cosas con Tanya y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo sin su sombra sobre nosotros, ¿sabes?"

"¿Como una cita?"

"Sí, exactamente como una cita." Sonrió.

"¿No crees que es un poco rápido después de? No quiero que la gente piense…"

"Está bien, bueno, después de mañana tengo una racha de seis turnos seguidos de doce horas en el trabajo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si decimos que saldremos a cenar el 22?" Se veía realmente esperanzado y esbocé una enorme sonrisa.

"El 22 suena genial." Sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo sangre y él se rio entre dientes.

"Me encanta eso." Se quitó uno de sus guantes y acarició mi mejilla con gentileza con sus dedos. "Entonces, ¿el 22?"

"Lo espero ansiosa."

Caminé por la calle tan tranquila como pude y regresé al departamento de Tanya. Tan pronto como atravesé la puerta todo el infierno se desató.

"¿Dónde, por todos los cielos, has estado?" Tanya chilló. Tenía su cabello en rulos y la expresión de su rostro era jodidamente aterradora. "Se supone que esperarías aquí por mi entrega de Italia."

"Dijiste que llegaba esta tarde, Tanya," argumenté. "Me apresuré a almorzar ahora para poder estar de vuelta cuando llegara aquí."

Lanzó sus manos dramáticamente al aire. "Bueno, _llegó aquí_ hace unos quince minutos. Recibí una llamada del mensajero explicando que estaba en la dirección de entrega pero que nadie estaba ahí. Tuve que venir del salón viéndome así—¡ _así_!"

"Lo siento, pero dijiste que sería esta tarde, Tanya." Revisé mi reloj. "Apenas son las once en punto."

"Ese no es el punto," gruñó. "Tengo que regresar al salón ahora y luego prepararme para cenar con Eddie. Hablaremos de esto mañana, Isabella."

"De verdad lo siento, Tanya," le dije otra vez pero cayó en oídos sordos.

Caminó furiosa hacia la puerta y la abrió con tanta fuerza, que creí que se zafaría de las bisagras. "Lindo abrigo, por cierto," dijo con mucha frialdad y luego azotó la puerta detrás de ella.

Bajé la vista y fruncí el ceño. Era el mismo abrigo que había usado desde que el clima se tornó frío y nunca antes había comentado de él. Nunca antes había dicho algo amable. Gemí y me senté frente a mi escritorio, mirando a la larga lista de nombres frente a mí.

"A la mierda," murmuré e hice exactamente lo que Edward había hecho antes, marcando cada nombre de la lista. "La van a botar esta noche. Dudo que incluso haya una fiesta."

De pronto, esperaba ansiosa que llegara mañana.

* * *

 _ **Y llegó la hora que tanto esperaban, al fin va a botarla. Pero, ¿será así de fácil? Muchas notaron la mención que se ha hecho de esa orden especial de Italia, hay algunas especulaciones, las que no lo habían notado, ¿qué creen que es? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por esa entrega? Y Bella está feliz porque ya sabes cuáles son los planes de Edward, esperemos que esa felicidad dure. Ojalá les haya gustado y puedan decirme qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Zoalesita, Manligrez, Adriu, AraVM, Let Cull, bellaliz, Brenda Cullenn, Marlecullen, freedom2604, Isa Labra Cullen, carolaaprobaste.v, jgav28, Tata XOXO, Zharytha, lizdayanna, Arlette Cullen Swan, lagie, patymdn, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Cathaysa, glow0718, paosierra, gaby9387, Roxy Sanchez, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, Clau (disculpa si comentaste y te pasé nena ;) ) becky grandchester, Sully YM, Sabeloque, Pam Malfoy Black, BereB, Mafer, injoa, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, Vanina Cantamutto, Andrea Ojeda, Jazmin Li, angelabarmtz, Bertlin, dushakis, Shikara65, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 15**

 **Bella…**

La mañana siguiente estaba de muy buen humor. Canté en la ducha, en el metro, y al entrar al departamento de Tanya a las siete cuarenta y cinco casi daba de saltitos. No había señales de ella y asumí que se estaba escondiendo en su habitación tratando de idear una historia para explicar que en realidad no estaba comprometida y de hecho, Eddie la había dejado.

Miré mi escritorio en busca de su acostumbrada lista de tareas y no había ninguna. Ni había recibido una llamada telefónica de ella esta mañana. No pude evitar sonreír para mí misma e incluso la inminente regañada por el debacle de ayer parecía de poca importancia.

Estaba preparando café cuando escuché que se elevaron voces en la habitación de ella y me di la vuelta, esperando ver a Tanya pero vi a alguien más en vez de ella. Así como así, una fracción de segundo y ¡puf! mi buen humor desapareció y sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Edward salió tambaleándose de la recámara de ella con su ropa arrugada y su cabeza era un caos total—parecía haber pasado la mejor parte de la noche con las manos de alguien pasando por él. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, pero estaba considerablemente más pálido de lo normal. Probablemente porque se topó directamente conmigo la mañana después de que supuestamente dejaría a Tanya.

"¿Edward?" Susurré.

"Por favor, Bella yo—" Empezó a decir pero luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza, puso la mano sobre su boca y corrió del departamento.

"Hola, Isabella," Tanya dijo efusiva detrás de él, llevaba una bata de seda corta y su cabello estaba casi tan desordenado como el de Edward. "¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado por un segundo?"

"Por supuesto, Tanya," le dije manteniendo mi voz tan controlada como pude. "¿Te gustaría que llevara café?"

"Ooh, sí, lo necesito después de anoche." Me sonrió y me sentí físicamente enferma.

Le serví una taza y me llevó a su oficina y cerró la puerta. "Lamento eso—tuvimos una noche _ajetreada_. En fin, solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, Isabella. Estaba molesta contigo por fallar con lo de la entrega, pero supongo que todo salió bien al final."

"Está bien," dije con los dientes apretados.

"Eddie y yo pasamos un momento maravilloso." Sonrió. "Resolvimos nuestros problemas y bueno, supongo que puedes adivinar cómo los resolvimos."

"Lo puedo imaginar," le dije.

 _Si cojo ese pisapapeles y la golpeo a un costado de su cabeza, eso por lo menos debería dejarla inconsciente. Puedo cortarla en pedacitos en su ridículamente enorme bañera y luego…_

"Solo quería que supieras que no te guardo ningún rencor y que espero que podamos dejar atrás lo que pasó anoche. También, debería advertirte que Eddie probablemente va a pasar mucho de su tiempo aquí. Voy a emplear a algunos contratistas para que podamos terminar el trabajo en su casa rápidamente y va a necesitar un lugar dónde quedarse." Estaba siendo demasiado amable y si no la conociera asumiría que sabía que prácticamente me había enamorado de su novio… ahora prometido supongo.

"Entonces, ¿te propuso matrimonio?" Sonreí.

"En realidad no… creo que iba a hacerlo, pero luego solo nos vimos atrapados en medio de la pasión. Voy a verlo de nuevo esta noche—mi corazoncito está preparándome una cena romántica." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. "Te dejaré volver al trabajo, Isabella."

"Gracias, Tanya," le dije y regresé a mi escritorio.

Unos minutos más tarde asomó nuevamente su cabeza por la puerta. "Lo siento, olvidé por completo pedirte algo. El ama de llaves está enferma y Jessica está recogiendo algunas decoraciones de último minuto para la fiesta, supongo que no podrías cambiar las sábanas de mi cama, ¿o sí? No creo que pueda dormir en ellas después de anoche."

 _Podría quemar los pedazos de tu cuerpo en las sábanas y tener una danza del fuego…_

 **Edward…**

Joder, joder, joder.

Tan pronto como desperté supe que tenía que salir de ese departamento de una puta vez y tenía que hacerlo antes de que Bella llegara. Nada pasó, ni una maldita cosa, pero sabía cómo se vería y de todas las personas en Boston, necesitaba que Bella supiera que _nada_ había pasado y _nada_ pasaría de nuevo entre Tanya y yo.

Habíamos salido a cenar y tan pronto como traté de hablar con ella, tuvo que tomar una llamada afuera. Le tomó veinte minutos regresar y cuando lo hizo, de casualidad se nos unieron dos de sus amigas. Por las siguientes tres horas tuve que sentarme ahí y portarme bien, y todo lo que quería hacer era irme.

Fue en el coche que empecé a sentirme mal. Mi estómago estaba revuelto, tenía fiebre, y empezaba a dolerme la cabeza, pero estaba determinado a que esta noche fuera la noche. Volvimos al departamento de ella y una vez más le dije que teníamos que hablar. Me dio una excusa sobre necesitar el baño y me dijo que esperara junto a su cama.

Mientras esperaba, me senté y cerré los ojos, tratando de controlar lo horrible sensación de las náuseas. Cuando abrí los ojos, Tanya estaba en la cama junto a mí y era de mañana. Le grité por no despertarme y luego decidí decirle justo en ese momento, pero entonces las náuseas empeoraron y supe que iba a vomitar. Salí rápidamente de la recámara para ver a Bella devolviéndome la mirada, con la expresión más devastadora en su rostro.

Sabía lo que había pensado y no podía culparla. Quería hablar con ella, pero Tanya estaba ahí y me estaba sintiendo peor que la noche anterior. Traté de hablar, para disculparme, para explicarme, pero la cena de anoche estaba a punto de hacer otra aparición y tuve que salir corriendo del departamento antes de vomitarle encima.

Apenas logré llegar a la acera y luego me fui a casa donde pasé las siguientes dieciocho horas con mi cabeza en el inodoro.

* * *

 _ **Pues ya ven, Tanya se salió con la suya. Sin duda sabía lo que se acercaba por eso no quiso quedarse sola con él, y ahora Bella cree que durmieron juntos. ¿Qué creen que haga Bella ahora? ¿Habrá surtido efecto el plan de Tanya? Porque aunque no pasó nada, Tanya le hizo creer que sí y las apariencias lo confirmaron. Sin duda nuestro Santa tiene una buena explicación que dar, pero, ¿se lo permitirá Bella? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, y también veremos lo que tanto han pedido, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: verdejade469, gaby9387, Adriu, ConiLizzy, Zharytha, catabeauvoir, CorimarCautela, Let Cull, lagie, rosy canul, Sully YM, patymdn, Caniqui, Merce, lizdayanna, Marlecullen, Alejandra, glow0718, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, freedom2604, bellaliz, Jenn, Clau, Carolina Sebastian, Bertlin, tulgarita, Andrea Ojeda, injoa, Brenda Cullenn, DenniChavez, Jazmin Li, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, becky grandchester, Mafer, Ericastelo, Shikara65, FerHerrera y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 16**

 **Bella…**

Alice y Rose llevaron a cabo una intervención de emergencia cuando se enteraron de lo que sucedió. Trajeron helado, vino y pañuelos. Traté de decirles que no era necesario mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

"Solo espera a que vea a ese cretino en el trabajo," Rose dijo furiosa, bebiéndose de un solo trago más copas de vino que yo. "Voy a darle los turnos que nadie más quiere. ¡No puedo creer que haya escupido toda esa mierda sobre llevarte a cenar y luego ir y meter su polla en esa zorra!"

"Rose," le dije, casi riéndome al ver lo enfurecida que estaba. _Casi riéndome_. "Ella es su novia y lo ha sido por años. Tiene todo el derecho de meter en ella lo que quiera. Solo debí haber permanecido alejada."

"No, lo que debiste haber hecho es decirle desde el principio que tú eras el duende," dijo Alice mientras forcejeaba con Rose por la botella de vino para poder servirme una copa. "Y todavía puedes hacer eso."

"No, no debería hacerlo," Rose no estuvo de acuerdo. "Que se vaya a la mierda, Bella. Déjalo que se quede con la zorra y tú encuentra alguien mejor que él. Y qué si es un hermoso doctor que es maravilloso con los niños y tiene una encantadora familia… es totalmente remplazable."

"¿Eso crees?" Pregunté dudosa.

Lo pensó por un minuto y luego dijo, "Sí, tal vez decirle que eres el duende no sea tan mala idea."

De modo que así fue como terminé parada en su puerta a las cinco en punto de la mañana siguiente. Rose me dijo que su turno empezaba a las seis así que vine a soltarle todo. Tomé una respiración profunda y toqué el timbre. En el momento que la silueta apareció en la entrada recibí otro puñetazo, está vez en mi corazón… Tanya.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me preguntó, de pie ahí en nada más que una de las camisas de Edward. "Son las cinco de la mañana, Isabella."

"Um… necesitaba verte," mentí. "Y no estabas en tu departamento así que me imaginé que estarías aquí."

"Podrías haber llamado." Bostezó.

"Mi móvil no anda bien… no puedo llamar a nadie."

"¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta una hora más razonable?" No me invitó a entrar, y mantuvo su cuerpo bloqueando la mayor parte de la entrada.

"No puedo ir a trabajar hoy," le dije rápidamente. "Mi amiga tuvo una emergencia familiar y voy a ir con ella a resolverlo."

"Dejémonos de pendejadas, Isabella." Me fulminó con la mirada. "¿O preferirías que te llame, Bella? Así es como te llama Eddie, ¿cierto?"

"No entiendo," empecé a decir, pero ella agitó su mano... no saludándome… mostrándomela.

 _Oh._

"Anoche me pidió que me casara con él," dijo de forma engreída, poniendo su dedo anular a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro. "Así que, te sugiero que no tomes lo que no es tuyo con esa descuidadas manos."

"Tanya, no sé qué crees—"

"Vi tu abrigo aquí. Sabía que algo pasaba con él, pero nunca pensé que de todas las personas en el mundo, tú me traicionarías. Cómo es que siquiera pensaste que tenías una oportunidad con él, no tengo idea, no estás a su nivel." Mantuvo su voz baja pero amenazadora. "No te vuelvas a acercar a él. No querrás meterte conmigo, Isabella. Yo siempre gano."

Quería levantar mi mano y cruzarle la cara con una bofetada, pero lo último que quería era que me denunciara por asalto. En lugar de eso, solo me alejé.

"No te molestes en regresar a la oficina, estás despedida."

"Me lo imaginaba e iba a renunciar de todos modos perra manipuladora. Preferiría quedarme en la calle que trabajar para ti." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Por cierto… la lista para la fiesta que dije que había confirmado… no llamé a una sola persona de mierda. Tal parece que vas a estar ocupada."

Todavía seguía gritando cuando cerré con fuerza la puerta del taxi y me marché.

 **Edward…**

Una vez más desperté con Tanya cerca. Podía escucharla gritarle a alguien y salí del bañó completamente confundido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté con frialdad y ella cerró la puerta principal. "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"Nadie importante," dijo casualmente. "Y estoy aquí porque estás enfermo, Eddie. Estaba cuidando de ti."

"Estaba dormido en el piso del baño, con mis pies contra la puerta… dudo que siquiera hayas podido entrar al baño mucho menos cuidar de mí," gemí, mi cabeza latiendo. "Mira, Tanya, de verdad tenemos que hablar y…" Algo brilloso y enorme en su dedo llamó mi atención. El _anillo_ en su dedo. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Mi anillo de compromiso. Me harté de esperarte, Eddie." Levantó su mano con una sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro. "De esta forma consigo lo que quiero y tú no tienes que planear la pedida de mano perfecta."

"¿Te compraste un anillo y luego solo asumiste que estábamos comprometidos?" Le pregunté con incredulidad. "Dime que no estás hablando en serio, Tanya. Eso es realmente jodido." Me senté en el sofá y puse mis manos sobre mi rostro.

"He estado esperando por mucho tiempo, Eddie. Eso es todo lo que he hecho desde que te fuiste a la escuela de medicina. Esperar, esperar, y más esperar. Ya me cansé; quiero que las cosas avancen." Se puso de rodillas en el suelo entre mis piernas. "Edward Cullen, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"No, Tanya, no lo haré," le dije en voz baja. "Lo que hay entre tú y yo… ya no está funcionando, ¿cómo es que no puedes ver eso? Somos dos personas completamente diferentes y tú no eres la Tanya que conocía."

"Sí lo soy, Eddie." Agarró mis manos y las apretó con fuerza.

"No lo eres, Tanya, apenas te reconozco." Miré el anillo y me eché a reír. "La antigua Tanya hubiese tenido un poco más de dignidad como para comprarse un maldito anillo de compromiso. ¿Siquiera pensaste que no te lo pedí porque no quiero casarme contigo?"

"No puedes romper conmigo," me dijo, su voz quebrándose. "No puedes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por el pastel que ordenaste o el anuncio que preparaste?" Todavía me sentía enfermo, espantosamente enfermo y agotado pero había cosas que tenía que resolver y empezaría ahora. "Sé de tus planes para la fiesta, Tanya."

"¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Isabella?" Siseó. "Es una perra mentirosa, Eddie. Solo está tratando de causar problemas y separarnos— ¿no puedes verlo?"

"Déjate de tonterías, Tanya. Bella no es la culpable en todo esto, yo soy el culpable. Yo soy quién hizo un gran desastre." Suspiré y aparté mis manos de las suyas y me puse de pie. "Lo siento, pero ya no puedo hacer esto."

"Eddie, no," me dijo, su voz tomando un tono de histeria. "No puedes romper conmigo. Te mudaste aquí por mí… tú… tú… ibas a proponerme matrimonio. Estas últimas semanas… yo pensé…"

"Nunca tuve la intención proponerte matrimonio, Tanya. Estás últimas semanas he estado tratando de estar a solas para romper contigo." La vi estirar sus manos hacia mí pero agarré sus brazos y la mantuve a distancia. "Vine a casa porque echaba de menos a mi familia no porque quisiera casarme contigo."

"¿Por qué ahora?" Lloró.

"Debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, pero supongo que sentía algún tipo de lealtad hacia ti. Te he conocido toda mi vida, Tanya, y en vez de decírtelo en la primera oportunidad, quería hacerlo de la forma correcta. No quise ser el tipo que te humillara frente a tus amigos o que te botara por teléfono, pensé que te debía más que eso." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Pero las cosas que has hecho… las cosas que hemos hecho."

"Te refieres a con _quién_ has estado," chilló y estaba empeorando mi dolor de cabeza.

"Nunca me he acostado con Bella, nada pasó hasta que la enviaste aquí ebria e incluso entonces fue por mi culpa… la presioné una y otra vez. Admitiré que la besé, Tanya, pero a pesar de toda la mierda que la hiciste pasar, ella seguía tomando su distancia. Ella vale más que miles como yo o como tú, Tanya. Lo siento."

"No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto," se lamentó y se dejó caer en el suelo. "¿Me estás dejando por esa pequeña zorra?"

"Bella no es una zorra, Tanya." Estaba tratando de actuar de forma calmada y civilizada, pero ella me estaba poniendo difícil el mantener mi compostura. "No sabes nada de ella. Mira, no voy a verme involucrado en una discusión sobre Bella. Todo esto no tiene nada qué ver con ella y todo que ver con nosotros. Hemos terminado, Tanya." Me sentía más enfermo con cada minuto que pasaba y quería que se fuera de la casa.

"¿Qué se supone que le diga a todo el mundo?" Se veía más horrorizada ante ese prospecto que a cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera dicho.

"Diles la mierda que quieras—déjame como el pendejo si quieres pero yo no le mentiré a nadie. Si me preguntan por qué les diré la verdad, que solo nos fuimos alejando y nos convertimos en dos personas completamente diferentes." Agarré su mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. "Lamento hacerlo ahora, pero no podía ir a la fiesta y pretender, sobre todo al saber lo que habías planeado. ¿Puedo llamarte un taxi?"

"Te arrepentirás por esto," escupió y me cruzó el rostro de una bofetada con el dorso de su mano. "No te irá mejor que a mí, Edward Cullen."

"Sí, eres un verdadero diamante de mierda, Tanya," siseé al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi rostro y ella se arrepintió en seguida.

"No fue mi intención, Eddie, oh Dios mío, lo siento," me suplicó. "Por favor, no hagas esto, por favor; No puedo permitir que hagas esto."

"Ya está hecho, Tanya," le dije con seriedad y caminé hacia la puerta. "Ya puedes irte."

La vi agarrar su bolso y salir furiosa por la puerta, deteniéndose en la acera para gritar, "Para tu información, dudo que mi asistente quiera tener algo que ver contigo. Me aseguré que la pobre Isabella pensara que tuvimos una apasionada reunión la otra noche y acaba de ver mi hermoso anillo de compromiso." Levantó su mano y la agitó frente a mí.

"¿Bella estuvo aquí?" Le pregunté en voz baja y ella me dio una sonrisa taimada.

"Pude verlo en su rostro, Eddie. ¿Supones que te creo que solo le diste un beso? Eres un mentiroso y un infiel y me aseguraré que todo el mundo sepa eso." Pareció olvidarse por completo de su molestia porque habíamos terminado y centrarse más en asegurarse de que supieran que yo era el villano en todo este fiasco.

"¿Cuándo estuvo ella aquí?" Pregunté furioso y luego recordé los gritos. "¿Era a quién le estabas gritando?"

"Si pudieras haber visto su cara, Eddie, se le rompió el corazón. Cómo es que pensó que tenía una oportunidad contigo es incomprensible. De todos modos es irrelevante, no creo que sepas de ella en el futuro cercano… tampoco yo si vamos al caso. La despedí." Se dio la vuelta y caminó por la calle.

Chequé la hora y gemí. Traté de llamar a Bella, pero como lo esperaba su móvil estaba apagado. Tenía que estar pronto en el trabajo, me había perdido un turno así que no podía llamar para decir que estaba enfermo otra vez y no había tiempo para ir a verla antes de empezar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminara me iba a ir directamente a su departamento. Mientras me apresuraba a prepararme en todo lo que podía pensar era ella y ni siquiera noté que el duende no había cruzado por mi mente desde que vi el rostro de Bella en el departamento de Tanya.

* * *

 _ **Como diría mi querida Eri, ¡Al fin! Pero… cuál es el pero, no me dijo, pero me lo imagino. Todavía no sabe que Bella y el duende son la misma persona. ¿Se lo dirá Bella? ¿O cómo lo averiguará? Ya lo veremos. Ahora, ¿qué les pareció ese encuentro con Tanya? ¿Recibió lo que merecía? Siendo una historia de Navidad la autora no quiso alargar mucho el drama, aunque ahora falta ver cómo reacciona Bella, sobre todo después de haberla visto en la casa de él, con una de sus camisas, y con un anillo de compromiso. ¿Quién dijo que se había comprado el anillo? Le atinaron, ¿así o más loca? Jajaja… Bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre este capi, y aunque Tanya está fuera, todavía falta lo del duende barbón, así que supongo que quieren leer el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ana Rojas, gaby9387, Yoliki, Cherryland, Carolina Sebastian, Mafer, Anastacia T. Crawford, bellaliz, carolaaprobaste.v, Brenda Cullenn, becky grandchester, Antonia, bbluelilas, Clau, Pera l.t, sabeloque, Ericastelo, Marlecullen, Manligrez, Shikara65, tulgarita, freedom2604, calia19, Zoalesita, Pam Malfoy Black, LeidaJim, Let Cull, Isa Labra Cullen, verdejade469, angelabarmtz, soledadcullen, Roxy Sanchez, ConiLizzy, Andrea Ojeda, catabeauvoir, Silas Whitlock, lizdayanna, BereB, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Fer Herrera, Caniqui, rosy canul, DenniChavez, AraVM, patymdn, lagie, Vanina Cantamutto, Marie Sellory, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 17**

 **Edward…**

"Bella, por favor," grité al golpear la puerta. "Necesito explicarte, por favor, déjame explicarte."

Era tarde, bueno pasaban de la medianoche pero sabía que había alguien en casa y estaban despiertos. Podía ver el resplandor de la luz por debajo de la puerta y escuchaba que conversaban. Golpeé con mi mano una y otra vez y después de unos minutos escuché fuertes pasos hacia la puerta. Se abrió y vi a Alice fulminándome con la mirada, envuelta en una sábana. _Entonces, tal vez no era conversación lo que escuchaba…_

"¿Qué?" Siseó.

"¿Dónde está Bella?"

"¿Como si ella quisiera hablar contigo?" Dijo con brusquedad y luego frunció el ceño. "¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro?"

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Dije otra vez. "Por favor, Alice. Necesito hablar con ella."

"¿Por qué?" Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Para que puedas decirle que quieres llevarla a una cita y luego salir tambaleándote recién follado de la recámara de tu novia? ¿O tal vez solo estás aquí para explicar en persona cómo no ibas a dejar a tu novia que fue creada en las ardientes profundidades del Monte del Destino, sino a proponerle matrimonio?"

"Preferiría estar diciéndole esto a Bella, pero para tu información _no_ me acosté con Tanya y ciertamente _no_ le propuse matrimonio. Ella se compró el anillo, se lo puso y se dio el gran placer de decírselo a Bella. Terminé con ella esta mañana, Alice. Estoy harto de Tanya, así que por favor, ¿podría hablar con Bella y explicárselo yo mismo?"

"No está aquí," dijo con voz baja. "Fue al hospital a leerle a la señora Cope para darnos a Jazz y a mi algo de tiempo a solas. Probablemente esté ahí, puedo llamarla—"

"No, yo iré a encontrarla. Gracias, Alice." Le sonreí.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"En serio, ¿qué le pasó a tu rostro?"

"Tal parece que el Monte del destino crea mujeres con una mano muy pesada." Sonreí.

"No la lastimes de nuevo," me advirtió.

"Ni muerto," le dije, no hablando nunca más en serio.

A pesar de que acababa de pasar catorce horas en el hospital, regresé en seguida para encontrar a Bella. Mientras caminaba a Neurología, me preguntaba si al menos debía haber ido a mi casa a lavarme y cambiarme de ropa. Llevaba uno uniforme desgastado, necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha y había pasado el día anterior vomitando… no daba precisamente una gran impresión.

"Creo que el doctor Cullen se fue," una enfermera me dijo al dejarme pasar a la unidad.

"Estoy aquí para recoger a una amiga; creo que se quedó dormida en la habitación de un paciente." Le sonreí amablemente y ella supo de inmediato de quién estaba hablando.

"Encontré a Bella acurrucada en la silla. Se veía tan tranquila que no vi problema en dejarla ahí. No despierte a la señora Cope," dijo con seriedad y asentí.

"No lo haré." Dejé las luces tenues en la habitación y sonreí cuando vi a Bella.

Alguien la había cubierto con una manta y estaba profundamente dormida. Por más desesperado que estuviera por hablar con ella, no tuve el valor de despertarla. Cargué una silla extra de plástico a través de la habitación y me senté a su lado. Cerré mis ojos y decidí esperar a que despertara. No tenía prisa, era mi turno de esperar por ella.

 **Bella…**

Supe que lo había hecho de nuevo incluso antes de que abriera los ojos. "Maldición," refunfuñé.

La señora Cope seguía dormida y no quería despertarla, así que me puse de pie con la intención de irme cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación. Edward estaba ahí, dormido en una incómoda silla de plástico con sus largas piernas estiradas. Tenías sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabeza inclinada incómodamente hacia un lado.

También noté un arañazo y una marca oscura en la esquina de su ojo. Me pregunté si uno de sus pacientes más jóvenes lo había golpeado mientras lo trataba. Estiré mis dedos y toqué la marca con suavidad.

"Probablemente esa criatura salvaje que me golpeó el rostro con la estúpida muleta," dije para mí misma y salté un gran trecho cuando los ojos de Edward se abrieron.

"Fue Tanya," me dijo adormilado. "Ese anillo que se compró debería ser clasificado como peligroso."

"¿ _Ella_ se lo compró?" Le pregunté y él se rio entre dientes. "¿No se lo diste tú? Ella dijo que le propusiste matrimonio."

"Ni en sueños." Se incorporó y frotó sus ojos, haciendo una mueca cuando se tocó la herida. "Y no me acosté con ella, Bella. Tienes que saber eso."

"Estaba ahí, Edward. Saliste de su recámara y te veías… tenías cabello de recién follado." Fruncí el ceño pero él negó. "Después que te fuiste ella me dijo que tú—"

"Lo que sea que ella te haya dicho te prometo que estaba mintiendo. Nada pasó," dijo con firmeza. "Salimos a cenar y tenía planeadas las palabras hasta la última sílaba, Bella. Ella invitó a otras personas a acompañarnos otra vez y pensé que estaba siendo un buen hombre al esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos y ahora de verdad desearía haber tenido el valor y habérselo dicho ahí. La llevé de regreso a su departamento y le dije que teníamos que hablar. Ella tardó una eternidad en el baño así que me senté en su cama. Me había empezado a sentir mal en el coche y debí haberme quedado dormido. Te juro por Dios, Bella, desperté encima de las mantas y completamente vestido."

"Pero la mañana siguiente cuando te vi." Deseaba tanto creerle. "Saliste corriendo del departamento, Edward, solo te fuiste."

"Tenía que irme—me sentía mal," dijo con voz baja. "Vomité en la acera tan pronto como logré salir. Puede que todavía quede algo ahí si quieres que te lo muestre."

"¡No, guácala!" Hice una mueca y él sonrió. "¿Estabas enfermo?"

"Debo haberme contagiado de algo en el trabajo. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo desde esa mañana en el piso de mi baño. No era algo lindo de ver y cuando al fin bajé encontré que Tanya se había invitado a entrar en mi casa y luego tomó la iniciativa de proponerse matrimonio." Agarró mi mano y la apretó. "No sé qué te dijo, pero creo que puedo imaginarlo. Le dije que habíamos terminado unos diez minutos después que te fuiste."

"¿Y ella hizo eso?" Toqué su corte otra vez y asintió. "Me despidió."

"Lo sé. Lo siento—eso fue por mi culpa." Sonrió en disculpa. "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"No he pensado mucho en eso," admití. "Estaba pensando en algo más."

"¿Oh?" Su rostro se iluminó cuando dije eso y tuve que reírme. "¿De casualidad soy yo ese algo más?"

"Tal vez." Le sonreí con suficiencia.

"Sé que apenas nos conocemos y ha sido un gran lío, ¿pero tenía la esperanza de que aún pudiéramos tener esa cita?" Preguntó esperanzado. "Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo sin nada haciéndonos sombra."

"Muy bien, pero, ¿puedo pedir solo una cosa?" Le pregunté nerviosa y asintió. "Aún no."

"¿Aún no?"

"Me han pasado muchas cosas estás últimas semanas y necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en todo ello y simplemente ordenar mis pensamientos. También tengo que encontrar un trabajo muy pronto o no tendré para la renta. ¿Qué te parece si salimos el 1 de enero? Un nuevo año y un nuevo inicio." Todavía sujetaba mi mano y su pulgar frotaba círculos en mi piel, haciendo difícil el que me concentrara. "No es porque no esté segura sobre ti, Edward, es solo que no está de más espera un par de semanas para que los dos estemos preparados."

"¿Tengo que mantenerme totalmente alejado?" Preguntó un poco inseguro. "¿Al menos podemos hablar por teléfono o si nos encontramos intercambiar saludos?"

Sonreí. "Eso suena perfectamente aceptable."

"Y no vas a dejarme plantado el 1 de enero, ¿verdad?"

"Ni en sueños." Se acercó para besarme pero me aparté.

"¿Ni siquiera un pequeñísimo beso?" Hizo un puchero.

"No te lo tomes a mal, Edward, pero acabas de decir que te pasaste casi un día vomitando… besarte ahora no tiene el mismo atractivo después de escuchar eso." Me sentía tan culpable de tan solo pensarlo, pero Edward se echó a reír. "¿Qué te parece si te debo el beso?"

"Trato hecho." Sonrió. "Pero yo escojo el lugar y la hora… incluso si es antes de nuestra cita oficial."

"Trato hecho," le dije, incapaz de contener la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

 _ **Pues Bella no se lo puso tan difícil, le dio la oportunidad y al fin todo está arreglado. ¡Ups! Creo que falta un pequeño detalle, ¿se habrá olvidado Edward de su duende? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo ;) Por lo pronto, ¿qué les pareció este? Me encantaría saber su opinión.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Zoalesita, DenniChavez, Let Cull, nelsy, somas, Carolina Sebastian, glow0718, Vanina Cantamutto, AraVM, Bertlin, Manligrez, Roxy Sanchez, Srher Evans, ConiLizzy, paosierra, becky grandchester, Ericastelo, Aredhel Isile, EmmaBe, gaby9387, Adriu, Shikara65, Gatita Swan, angelabarmtz, Ana Rojas, Andrea Ojeda, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, Isa Labra Cullen, tulgarita, Jazmin Li, verdejade469, BereB, Sully YM, Clau, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, sabeloque, Marie Sellory, Anastacia T. Crawford, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto má**_ **s.**

* * *

 **Día 18**

 **Edward…**

Por mucho que odiara la idea de esperar hasta el Año Nuevo para una cita, entendía el razonamiento de Bella. Había perdido su trabajo por mí y esperaría tanto tiempo como ella lo necesitara. Tenía un pagaré para un beso que era libre de cobrar en el momento que quisiera y lo esperaba ansioso.

"Entonces, Embry. El 21 es el día." Sonreí y él lanzó un puño al aire. "Me siento feliz por ti."

"Gracias, doc."

"¿Qué te parece si te comportas estos últimos días?" Sugerí y él hizo una mueca. "Vamos, puede ser tu regalo para las enfermeras."

"Dar regalos es el trabajo de Santa, doc." Se echó a reír. "Y supongo que los duendes también pueden hacerlo."

"Bueno, no creo que tengamos ningún duende o Santa por aquí, Embry." Le dije con suficiencia.

"Tenemos al duende, doc, y usted se puede disfrazar de nuevo."

"¿A qué te refieres con que tenemos al duende?" Mi mente regresó en seguida a ese beso y odié lo emocionado que me sentí con la sola mención de esa palabra.

"Me refiero a que estaba aquí hace como una hora." Embry se encogió de hombros.

"¿El duende estaba aquí?" Pregunté y él asintió. "¿Justo aquí? ¿Hoy? ¿Aquí?"

"Sí, doc. No estaba disfrazada, pero la reconocí y salió a alguna parte con Rosalie Hale." Pensó en ello por un segundo y añadió. "Ella dijo algo sobre necesitar ir arriba a ver a alguien y luego iban a salir a alguna parte. Rosalie se rio de su sombrero."

"¿Qué?"

"Tenía un estúpido sombrero de reno con astas y una brillante nariz roja. Rosalie le dijo que lucía como una idiota y que necesitaba encontrar una amiga con mejor gusto." Embry se rio. "Era un sombrero de verdad estúpido, doc."

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Bella era amiga de Rosalie y Bella pasaba mucho tiempo arriba en el ala de neurología. ¿Podría ser ella el duende? Tendría sentido, Rose haciendo que una amiga se disfrazara. ¿Era Bella el duende barbón?

 _Por favor, permite que ella sea el duende barbón…_

"Tengo que irme," solté y corrí hacia las escaleras.

Si Bella era el duende barbón, ¿sabía que yo era Santa? No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía qué saber.

"¿Edward?" Papá me llamó cuando pasé corriendo junto a él en el pasillo. "¿Qué pasó?"

"El duende barbón está aquí," le grité sin detenerme.

"¿Eh? No vi a ningún duende."

Irrumpí en la habitación de la señora Cope y enseguida la vi con el sombrero. Era estúpido y brillante, y totalmente festivo, pero no me importó porque era la cabeza debajo del sombrero la que había esperado mucho tiempo para ver.

 **Bella…**

¿Todavía no le vamos a decir a Edward que tú eres el duende?" Rose preguntó con impaciencia cuando me senté en su oficina.

"Voy a decirle esta noche," le dije con nerviosismo. "No pensé en decirle en la habitación de la señora Cope, pero simplemente no supe cómo mencionarlo."

"¿Qué te parece, _Edward, yo soy el duende con el que te besuqueaste en el armario_?" Rose sugirió con sarcasmo. "¿O eso es muy complicado?"

"Que te jodan," murmuré. "Es solo que no sé lo que va a decir, Rose. Ya lo he postergado por mucho tiempo, no quiero que piense que traté de manipularlo, ¿sabes?"

La expresión de Rose se suavizó y sonrió. "Bella, si él encontró ese beso la mitad de placentero que tú, entonces creo que probablemente va estar más que feliz. Dile ahora, antes de que empiecen a salir, antes de que te duela el perderlo… solo por si acaso."

"Ya me dolería," admití. "Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que estoy casi enamorada de él."

Tenía planes con Rose y Alice de cenar y luego terminar con nuestras últimas compras de Navidad. Esperaba que un vaso o dos de vino pudieran hacer de la experiencia más placentera que la última vez.

Alice estaba con la señora Cope, haciéndole una última manicura antes de que fuera trasladada a la unidad de rehabilitación para que continuara con su recuperación. Yo iba a viajar con la señora Cope el 20 a las instalaciones construidas con ese fin para ayudarla a instalarse ya que de verdad no tenía a nadie más. Incluso el doctor C estaba cediendo unas horas de su tiempo para venir con nosotros y esperaba que Edward no planeara decirle nada a su padre sobre nosotros hasta después de esa fecha.

"Vamos entonces," Rose agarró su bolso y me hizo pasar por la puerta. "Estoy hambrienta."

"Oh mierda," susurré.

"¿Qué?"

"Es el chico que me lastimó la cara y tiró de mi barba." Señalé al niño que estaba parado a solo unos metros de distancia. "Protégeme."

"Si nos escabullimos por un lado pude que no nos vea," Rose se echó a reír. Sí nos vio, pero aun así logré llegar de una pieza a Neurología y sin ninguna herida sangrante.

Alice acababa de terminar de pintarle las uñas a la señora Cope cuando llegamos a su habitación. "Se ve genial, ¿eh?" Alice levantó la mano de la señora Cope y asentimos.

"Fabulosa." Sonreí. "Rose está criticando tu sombrero, por cierto." Me lo quité y se lo arrojé.

"No hay nada malo con mi sombrero," Alice refutó poniéndolo en su cabeza y sacándole la lengua a Rose. "Solo eres un bah-paparruchas **(1)** , Rose."

"Ese sombrero es ridículo. Por favor, no lo uses cuando estés conmigo," Rose gimió, pero Alice solo le guiñó un ojo y se lo dejó puesto.

Me incliné sobre la cama para darle a la señora Cope un abrazo cuando Edward entró corriendo por la puerta.

"Hola, Edward," Alice dijo alegremente.

Él miró alrededor de la habitación, con sus ojos volviendo rápidamente a Alice. Balbuceó y tartamudeó algo inteligible y luego me miró con horror antes de retroceder para salir de la habitación, chocando con el carrito de la ropa de cama y el extinguidor al hacerlo.

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté, siguiéndolo por la puerta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo… um… tengo que irme…" Murmuro, frotando su cabeza y todavía caminando de reversa. "Mierda, olvidé algo."

Regresé a la habitación y miré a Alice que preguntó, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"No tengo idea." Me encogí de hombros y cogí mi teléfono.

 _¿Todo está bien? Te pusiste como loco con nosotras. Bella x_

"¿Deberíamos ir a comer?" Rose preguntó y asentí.

"Sí, supongo que llamará después," dije fingiendo una sonrisa, sin tener idea de por qué había estado tan raro.

 _Esperaba que llamara_.

* * *

 **(1) "Bah humbug" se utiliza como un adjetivo para expresar cuando alguien es contrario a la Navidad. En la novela Cuento de navidad, el protagonista Ebenezer Scrooge, la usa con frecuencia para refunfuñar y expresar su disgusto con la parafernalia y los excesos de la Navidad. En español se tradujo como "Bah, paparruchas" que habría de leerse con desdén.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward, ahora cree que Alice es el duende. ¿Qué estará pasando por esa cabeza suya? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Algunas pensaban que se había olvidado del duende, y de alguna forma lo hizo, pero en algún momento tenían que recordárselo, lástima que fue la persona equivocada, Embry. Hasta sin querer causa problemas ese chiquillo. Pues si quieren saber el por qué de la reacción de Edward, ya saben que solo tienen que decirles que les pareció ;) Estaré esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Isa Labra Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Vanina Cantamutto, Roxy Sanchez, glow0718, adriana molina, rosy canul, Aredhel Isile, Brenda Cullenn, Andrea Ojeda, Manligrez, Marlecullen, Tata XOXO, sabeloque (que te mejores nena ;) ), Merce, lizdayanna, becky grandchester, bellaliz, , somas, verdejade469, Carolina Sebastian, Clau, Mafer, freedom2604, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Bertlin, Zoalesita, torposoplo12, tulgarita, BereB, Marie Sellory, Shikara65, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 19**

 **Edward…**

Tan pronto como terminé lo que sentí como el turno más largo que he tenido, me fui directamente a la casa de mis padres en lugar de ir a casa a dormir… o hablar con Bella. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y era un completo desastre porque me había besuqueado con la mejor amiga de Bella.

Por un fantástico momento había estado completamente convencido que fue a Bella a quién había besado y había acosado en mis pensamientos. Tenía toda la intención de dar de zancadas hacia ella y besarla igual a como lo había hecho ese día en el armario, cuando vi que en vez de ella el sombrero estaba encima de la cabeza de Alice. No tenía idea en absoluto de qué decir o hacer y solo empecé a retroceder hacia la puerta. No estaba viendo a dónde me dirigía y me estrellé con solo Dios sabe qué al salir. Tan pronto como pude salí corriendo, necesitando algo de tiempo a solas para comprender qué demonios había sucedido.

Estaba loco por Bella. Bella había sido la empleada de Tanya que fue despedida. Me había besuqueado con un duende que quería que fuera Bella, pero resultó ser Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella y su compañera de cuarto. Alice era el maldito duende barbón. Estaba jodido.

"¿Edward?" Mamá abrió la puerta adormilada. "¿Está todo bien?"

"No," le dije con tristeza. "No lo está."

"¿Por qué? ¿Vienes directamente del trabajo?" Preguntó y asentí. "Pasa; vamos a tomar un café y hablar."

La seguí a la cocina y me apoyé en la encimera mientras nos servía una bebida.

"Te ves exhausto, Edward," me regañó. "Deberías irte a dormir un rato, luego podemos hablar."

"No podría dormir… no ahora. No después de lo que pasó."

"Me estás asustando," me dijo con ansiedad. "¿Es sobre Tanya? Nos enteramos por sus padres que ustedes dos están teniendo problemas. Traté de actuar sorprendida."

"Tanya y yo rompimos." Dije con un suspiro. "No es por eso que estoy nervioso."

"Oh, ¿tiene qué ver con Bella?" Me preguntó y asentí.

"Estoy loco por ella, mamá," le dije con tristeza. "Estoy loco por ella y creo que ella siente lo mismo."

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" Preguntó, evidentemente confundida. "No entiendo, Edward."

"Averigüé quién era el duende," murmuré abatido. "Uno de mis pacientes me dijo quién era."

"¿Y eso no es bueno por…?"

"Me dijo que ella era amiga de Rose—Rosalie Hale la administradora de nuestra unidad. Rose es una de las mejores amigas de Bella, así que até los cabos." Pasé las manos por mi cabello, tirando con fuerza al hacerlo. "Embry me dijo que había visto a la chica duende con un tonto sombrero de reno con Rose y que iban al piso de arriba… neurología está en el piso de arriba y Bella pasa mucho tiempo ahí."

"Muy bien," mamá dijo despacio, acercándose a mí obviamente sin saber a dónde iba con esto. "Bella es la amiga de Rosalie y Rosalie organizó todo el asunto de Santa, ¿sí?"

"Sip," concordé. "De modo que corrí a Neurología, totalmente convencido que Bella era el duende—ni siquiera consideré la otra posibilidad."

"¿Qué era?"

"La amiga de Bella, Alice," gemí.

"¿Alice era el duende?"

"Entré a zancadas a la habitación como un idiota esperando ver a Bella pero era Alice la que tenía el sombrero de reno, mamá." La miré, sintiéndome culpable. "Besé a la mejor amiga de Bella."

"Bien, admito que está situación no es ideal, pero fue antes de que conocieras a Bella, Edward." Ella estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no estaba funcionando.

"Pero todo este tiempo he tenido ese beso en mi cabeza, he estado pensando en hacer mucho más con el duende," le dije desesperadamente. "He fantaseado con hacer todo eso con el duende… y el duende es Alice."

"Hay algunas cosas que no tienes que compartir conmigo." Hizo una mueca y luego añadió, "¿Pero puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro." Asentí, sin saber cómo demonios iba a salir de este desastre sin que Bella pensara que soy algún tipo de puto.

"Antes de que supieras que Alice era el duende y antes que pensaras que Bella podría haber sido el duende—cuando fantaseabas con el duende, ¿a quién te imaginabas?" Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y sabía a dónde se dirigía.

"Bella," admití. "Prácticamente desde el primer día que la conocí, era su rostro detrás de la barba. Todavía lo es en realidad… en mi cabeza al menos."

"Entonces, eso lo dice todo, cariño, ¿no crees?" Dijo con voz baja. "Si esta chica es tan maravillosa como tú y tu padre me han contado, entonces, no va a juzgarte por ese incidente en un armario. Da un salto de fe, Edward, dile la verdad. Es todo lo que puedes hacer."

"¿Pero qué pasa si me juzga?" Susurré. "¿Qué pasa si la pierdo?"

"Es por eso que se le llama salto de fe." Mamá sonrió y besó mi mejilla. "Además, ¿cómo podría no quererte?"

"Tú tienes que decir eso." Le dije riéndome entre dientes.

"Sí, pero no lo hace menos verdadero." Me abrazó con fuerza. "Creo que necesitas tener un poco de fe en esa chica. Si ella ve siquiera una fracción de lo que yo veo, no hay forma que pudiera dejarte ir."

Me ordenaron que subiera a mi vieja habitación a dormir y seguir recuperándome por haber estado enfermo. Dormí por casi doce horas. Para cuando desperté tenía solo suficiente tiempo para ducharme y comer antes de tener que volver al hospital para otro agotador turno.

Me cambié en la sala de descanso de los doctores y cuando revisé mi móvil, noté que Bella me había enviado un mensaje después de mi minicrisis nerviosa para asegurarse que estaba bien. Tenía que contestarle, pero no tenía idea de qué demonios decir, así que lo mantuve simple.

 _¿Puedo verte esta noche? E x_

Esperé por su respuesta, pero no recibí ninguna así que cerré el casillero con un suspiro y empecé mis rondas. Decidí pasar a la habitación de la señora Cope después de que terminara y esperaba que Bella estuviera ahí. Iba a decirle y no iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

 _ **Estos dos se enredan cada vez más jajajaja Ahora el pobre se siente culpable porque besó a "Alice", menos mal que Esme le hizo ver las cosas y él comprendió que todo este tiempo a quién se imaginaba como el duende, independientemente de quién fuera, era a Bella. Ahora está resuelto a hablar con ella, ¿quién creen ustedes que lo hará primero? Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que están disfrutando de este enredo de Navidad. ¿Quieren saber ahora quién se confiesa primero? Ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paosierra, Manligrez, bellaliz, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu, Ale, Gatita Swan, Clau, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Ana Rojas, Pera l.t, Andrea Ojeda, Sully YM, becky grandchester, Mafer, Cherryland, Bertlin, Vanina Cantamutto, Marie Sellory, Marlecullen, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Aredhel Isile, aliceforever85, verdejade469, bbluelilas, sabeloque, lola, Srher Evans, freedom2604, Shikara65, Antonia, tulgarita, patymdn, Let Cull, Zoalesita, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, glow0718, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, Isa Labra Cullen, rosy canul y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 20**

 **Bella…**

"No tiene que venir con nosotros," le recordé al doctor C a la infame hora de las cinco de la mañana. Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad señora Cope?"

El doctor C sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero ir."

"Pero es su día libre," le dije y él asintió. "Usted es un hombre muy especial, doctor C."

"Algunos pacientes se quedan contigo, Bella," dijo con voz baja y empujó a la señora Cope para sacarla de su habitación una última vez. "Tu padre fue uno de ellos y de todos los que no he podido salvar, él fue el que más me dolió."

"De verdad no sabe lo agradecida que estoy por lo que hizo," le dije al maniobrar la silla de ruedas dentro del ascensor. "Por usted, las enfermeras, y todos los demás que trataron de salvarlo, tuve la oportunidad de despedirme."

La señora Cope estaba siendo trasladada en ambulancia, y por las conexiones del doctor C, me permitieron viajar atrás con ella. Al cabo de cinco minutos de salir del hospital, la señora Cope se quedó dormida y dejó que me entretuviera sola por las siguientes horas.

Los últimos días no había sido un total fracaso. Puede que haya perdido mi trabajo, pero tenía la esperanza de poder usar mi experiencia para esforzarme a hacer algo que amaba. Una vez más había empezado a hacer bocetos de mis ideas para juguetes e iba a exponer mi trabajo y ver qué sucedía.

No había podido dormir la noche anterior, y di vueltas en la cama toda la noche incapaz de pensar en nada más que en Edward. Quería decirle que yo era el duende, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. El viaje me hizo sentir cansada y sentí que mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse y cuando me di cuenta el doctor C estaba parado en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, riéndose de mí.

"Ups," solté una risita, notando que los bocetos habían caído al suelo.

El doctor C se agachó para ayudar a recogerlos y vi que les echó un vistazo. "¿Tú hiciste estos?" Me preguntó, casi sorprendido.

"Sí," le dije, avergonzada. "Solía trabajar para una compañía que diseñaba juguetes y tenía algunas ideas propias. Supongo que, ya que Tanya me despidió, pensé en tratar de conseguir ese tipo de trabajo. No que tenga experiencia pero aun así, vale la pena hacer el intento, ¿cierto?"

"¿Puedo quedarme con estos?" Preguntó y fruncí el ceño. "Tal vez conozca a alguien que puede guiarte en la dirección correcta, Bella. Déjame mostrarle estos y ver qué piensa. Te los regresaré para Navidad, lo prometo."

"¿Haría eso?" Sonreí.

"Por supuesto," dijo como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo. "Te mereces la oportunidad de hacer algo que amas."

"Ustedes los hombres Cullen son algo especial, ¿eh, doctor C?" Le guiñé un ojo y él se echó a reír.

"Mi esposa se muere por conocerte," me dijo. "No escucha nada más que cosas buenas de mí y ha visto la forma en que me hijo se ilumina cuando habla de ti. Espera pronto una invitación a nuestra casa para cenar."

"¿Debería tener miedo?"

"Mucho, Esme siempre quiso una hija." Se echó a reír otra vez y me ayudó a salir de la ambulancia.

Esperamos al equipo de personas frente al centro de rehabilitación para que ayudaran a la señora Cope a sentarse de nuevo en su silla de ruedas y los seguimos a su nueva habitación. Pasamos varias horas asegurándonos de que mi paciente favorita estuviera instalada y tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

"Ella ama los clásicos," le dije a uno del personal. "Hasta que ella pueda hacerlo, ustedes le leerán, ¿verdad?"

Después que me aseguraran varias veces que lo harían, el doctor C sugirió que nos fuéramos. Se ofreció a traerme pronto de visita e incluso dijo que sería agradable que Alice viniera.

"Oh buen Dios," me eché reír. "Estaría en su elemento con todas esas mujeres a las que hacerles manicura."

No pude evitar llorar un poco cuando nos fuimos y el doctor C esperó pacientemente a que me tranquilizara antes de tratar de iniciar una conversación. Entre más hablaba más veía a su hijo en él.

"Edward se parece mucho a usted, doctor C," le dije afectuosamente.

"De algunas formas supongo que sí, pero si conocieras a mi esposa verías más a Edward en sus ojos," dijo con dulzura. "Y probablemente me mataría por decirte esto, pero es un hijito de mamá."

Me eché a reír. "Sí, tenía esa impresión."

"Ahora está ahí," continuó diciendo. "Llamé a Esme durante el viaje aquí y me dijo que estaba en su cama y que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche preocupándose por el duende."

 _¿Por qué se preocuparía por el duende?_

"¿El duende?" Le pregunté y él titubeó. "¿Usted sabe del duende?"

"Sí, él me contó… espera… ¿tú sabes del duende?" Me preguntó con nerviosismo y me encogí de hombros. " _Sí,_ sabes del duende."

"Tal vez," le dije con cautela. "¿Qué sabe usted sobre el duende?"

"No sé si debería estar hablando de ello… contigo…porque tú eres tú… y el duende es… el duende." Sonreí con suficiencia y el doctor C lo notó. "¿Sabes quién es el duende?"

"Depende," le dije ansiosa. "¿Va a decirle a Edward?"

Frunció el ceño y dijo, "Depende de lo que me digas. Quiero decir, cómo voy a decir que no le diré si no sé lo que me vas a decir. ¿Qué pasa si averigua que me dijiste pero que yo te dije que no le diría y luego se entera y se enoja conmigo por no decirle lo que tú me dijiste?"

"¿Qué?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Muchos decir y dijiste en esa oración, doctor C. Se lo pondré de esta forma—sé quién es el duende y lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿quiere saberlo, o Edward debería saberlo primero?"

"Quiero saber quién es el duende, pero ya que la identidad del duende de alguna manera es un problema para mi hijo, creo que él debería saber primero." Tamborileó sus dedos en el volante y me miró por la comisura de su ojo. "Aunque…"

"Oh cielos," me eché a reír. "Doctor C, está haciendo esto muy difícil. ¿Cuál es el _aunque_?"

"Aunque, escuchar quién es el duende de la chica de quien se ha enamorado locamente puede que no sea tan buena idea. Uno de ustedes o los dos podrían salir lastimados."

"¿Disculpe?" Le pregunté y los ojos del doctor C se abrieron en pánico. "¿Repita eso?"

"Um… creo que tengo que permanecer callado el resto del viaje. Puede que esté haciendo un gran desastre para que mi hijo lo resuelva." Empezó a silbar y mirar para todas partes menos a mí.

"¿Doctor C?" Le pregunté y él suspiró.

"Fui yo," le dije bajito, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

"¿Fuiste tú, qué?"

"Yo era el duende." Me sentía como una zorra. Le estaba diciendo al papá de Edward que había jugado tenis de amígdalas en un armario con su hijo sin siquiera preguntarle su nombre. "Soy el duende promiscuo."

"¿Tú eres el duende?" Dijo sorprendido. "Tú eres el duende… y tú eres tú… ¿tú eres el duende y sigues siendo tú?"

"Que yo sepa, sip." Me reí nerviosa. "Quise decirle tantas veces pero estaba Tanya… y luego cuando iba a decirle se puso todo extraño conmigo y no he escuchado de él desde entonces. ¿Cree que él sabe y es por eso que me ha estado evitando?"

"No lo creo… ¿no sé por qué lo haría?" Sacudió su cabeza. " _De verdad_ es un mundo pequeño."

"Y que lo diga." Suspiré. "Edward es Santa, el novio de Tanya, y su hijo… esas son muchas coincidencias."

"O solo el destino haciendo que sucedan las cosas."

"¿Destino?" Le pregunté dudosa.

"¿No crees en el destino?" Me preguntó, sorprendido.

"¿Cómo podría atribuirse la vida que uno tenga al destino? Seguramente son las decisiones y oportunidades."

"Son muchas coincidencias, ¿no lo crees? ¿Por qué no podrías estar destinada a conocer a Edward y darle ese empujón final para que terminara con Tanya? ¿Por qué no podría haber sido el destino que los sentimientos de Edward por ti provocaran que te despidieran y que finalmente fueras capaz de aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer algo que disfrutas?" El doctor C se encogió de hombros. "No estoy muy seguro que pueda atribuirse a simples coincidencias."

¿Destino? Sonaba muy parecido a una mala película de Navidad para mi gusto.

"¿Y mi padre?" Pregunté con tristeza. "Si lo que dice es verdad, entonces mi padre—la única persona que tenía en el mundo, ¿estaba destinado a morir así?"

"Y ve en la persona que te convertiste por ello, Bella. ¿Podrían unas chicas cualquiera sentarse por horas con extraños solo para que ellos tengan a alguien como tú y Alice? ¿Podrían unas chicas cualquiera ofrecerse a ponerse un ridículo disfraz para dar regalos a los niños? Conociste a Alice y luego a Rose por esa tragedia y todas se unieron por ello. Creo que lo llamaría destino, ¿no crees?"

"Eso es muy profundo, doctor C." Sonreí y él se encogió de hombros.

"No soy un hombre religioso, Bella, pero he visto a gente que nunca debió haber vivido salir caminando del hospital y he visto a hombres como tu padre que tenían todo por lo cual vivir morir cruelmente. Me niego a creer que todo es por nada y sea lo que sea, creo a ciencia cierta que te llevó a mi hijo."

"¿Y usted está de acuerdo con eso? ¿Con su hijo y el duende promiscuo?" Le pregunté dudosa y el doctor C se echó a reír.

"Creo que él se refiere a ti como el duende _barbón_ no el duende promiscuo," dijo bromeando. "Pero para responder a tu pregunta—sin lugar a dudas, sí."

"Entonces, supongo que solo tengo que decirle a Edward." Tomé una respiración profunda y el doctor C apretó mi hombro. "¿Qué dirá él? Me refiero a que, ¿qué hago si se enoja porque no le dije?"

"Solo ten un poco de fe."

* * *

 _ ***Corre y se esconde detrás de Eri* Cualquier queja por el desarrollo de este capítulo puede hacerlo en el departamento de beteo. Ella fue la que les hizo creer que aquí terminaba todo, lo siento Eri, te dije que te echaría por delante jajaja. Y a ella no le pueden decir nada porque en unas horas es su cumpleaños así que… :P Pero no desesperen chicas, el siguiente es el bueno, en parte. ¿Y apoco no valió la pena ver esa linda escena entre el doctor C y su futura nuera? Es evidente el cariño que le tiene y como la quiere como pareja de su hijo. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó de este capítulo? Recuerden que de ustedes depende que suba pronto el otro, un gracias no cuesta nada chicas.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vanina Cantamutto, paosierra, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, ConyCullenMasen, Gatita Swan, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, Aredhel Isile, rosy canul, Leah De Call, lagie, dalilaguerra, bellaliz, glow0718, Let Cull, somas, , verdejade469, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, injoa, Srher Evans, Merce, Sully YM, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, Shikara65, Andrea Ojeda, Isa Labra Cullen, Clau, sabeloque, tulgarita, Mafer, Carolina Sebastian, Marlecullen, Cathaysa, becky grandchester, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

 _ **Y Hoy es su día así que ... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ERICA!**_

* * *

 **Día 21**

 **Edward…**

"Bella, este es el asunto. El día antes de que te conociera estaba aquí, vestido de Santa, y besé un duende… no un duende real obviamente, alguien disfrazado como un duende. En realidad, nunca pensé que la encontraría y luego, justo cuando al fin comprendí lo loco que estoy por ti… resulta que el duende es Alice."

Gemí por lo ridículo que se escuchaba. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de idear una forma de decirle a Bella que había besado a Alice que no terminara con ella golpeándome o negándose a hablar conmigo otra vez. Desde el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, no había hecho nada más que preocuparme, estresarme, y entrar en pánico por lo que iba a pasar cuando se enterara.

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro de la sala de descanso de los doctores cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta y Embry metió la cabeza. "¿Todo está bien, Embry?" Le pregunté y él asintió.

"Sí, doc. Solo quería despedirme." Me dio la más grande sonrisa que había visto. "Mamá está llevando todas mis cosas al coche y entonces nos vamos de aquí."

Estiré mi mano y estreché la suya riéndome entre dientes. "No voy a acercarme a ti más que eso, no confío en ti."

"Mi mamá me dijo que me disculpara con todos," dijo con disgusto. "Ya le dije a las enfermeras pero estaban muy ocupadas haciendo una fiesta para celebrar que me dan de alta."

Me eché a reír. "Eres algo especial Embry Call, y quiero que te mantengas en contacto. Va a estar muy callado por aquí sin ti."

"Supongo que yo hubiese estado callado para siempre si no hubiera sido por usted, doc," dijo en voz baja. "Gracias."

Olvidé mi temor de que tuviera un truco bajo la manga, y le di un abrazo. Tan pronto como mis brazos se cerraron en torno a él, escuché un fuerte ruido de un pedo y Embry estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Lo atrapé!" Me mostró el cojín de pedorretas escondido debajo de su brazo. "Mamá dijo que podía quedarme con este."

"Nunca aprenderé, ¿eh?" Me eché a reír y nos acercamos a su madre.

A pesar de su comportamiento salvaje, todo el mundo estaba feliz de verlo tan lleno de vida y feliz. Las enfermeras mantenían su distancia al despedirse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, se dio la vuelta y dijo, "Oiga, doc, casi se me olvida."

"¿Se te olvida qué?" Le pregunté.

"Dígale a la chica duende que lamento haber lastimado su cara con la muleta." Me sonrió en disculpa. "No fue mi intención lastimarla."

"Ella no era el duende, era su amiga, Bella, pero me aseguraré de decirle," le dije con tristeza y él frunció el ceño.

"Definitivamente era la chica duende, doc. Tenía el disfraz con ella cuando estaba hablando con usted."

"¿Eh?" Pregunté. "¿Tenía qué… dónde?"

"Lo puso detrás de su espalda—pude ver la barba saliendo de la parte superior." Se encogió de hombros. "Quienquiera que sea ella, ¿le dirá que lo lamento?"

"¿Decirle a quién que lo lamentas?" Rose apareció junto a mí dándole a Embry una mirada cautelosa. "¿Qué travesuras has estado haciendo ahora?"

"Solo le estaba pidiendo al doc, que le dijera a la chica duende que siento haberle pegado en la cara, pero se puso todo raro." Embry señaló con su pulgar en mi dirección.

Vi que Rose me miró y luego de vuelta a Embry. "¿Sabes que Bella es el duende?" Le preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

"Alice es el duende," le dije despacio. "Embry me dijo que Alice era el duende."

"Oiga, yo no le dije eso," argumentó.

"Dijiste que la chica duende había estado aquí hablando con Rose y que llevaba un estúpido sombrero de reno." Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a Rose. "Subí porque pensé que era Bella… ¡mierda, deseaba tanto que fuera ella y luego Alice estaba parada ahí con ese estúpido sombrero de reno!"

"Primero que nada," dijo Rose y me golpeó en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Cuide lo que dice, doctor Cullen, este niño no necesita estímulo."

"Oye," refunfuñé y vi que Embry se rio.

"En segundo lugar, ¿por qué no abriste tu puta… um… boca? Unos diez segundos antes de que entraras en la habitación, Bella le _regresó_ a Alice su sombrero." Rose iba a golpearme otra vez pero lo esquivé. "Bella era el duende tonto, simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo por Tanya y luego pensó que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Le dije que solo debería decirlo, pero _nooooo_ tenía que hacerlo a su manera. Los dos necesitan una buena bofetada."

"¿Bella es el duende barbón?" Susurré y ella asintió. "¿Bella es mi chica duende?"

"Sí," dijo Rose y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Puede que tenga un plan," le dije, mi sonrisa era ahora de oreja a oreja, tanto que mi rostro dolía. "No puedes decir nada—"

"No. De ninguna manera. Nop. No va a suceder," Rose dijo con fiereza. "He tenido que mantener la boca cerrada por semanas sobre todo esto y se convirtió en un gigantesco lío. Sin ofender, Edward, pero Bella es mi amiga y no le oculto nada a mi amiga."

"Por favor, Rose. Puedes ayudarme… solo tráela aquí mañana por la noche al final de mi turno. ¿Por favor?" Le supliqué descaradamente.

"Vamos, señorita Hale, no sea tan dura—es Navidad," Embry dijo con una carcajada. "Le ayudaré."

"Embry, si te ve venir ella probablemente correrá al lado contrario," Rose le dijo y luego me fulminó con la mirada. "Te daré un día, solo un día y luego le voy a decir."

"Eso es más que suficiente," le dije alegremente.

* * *

 _ **Por fin! Ya lo sabe, no directamente de Bella (gracias a Embry por ser tan boquiflojo) y ahora está tramando algo. ¿Qué creen que sea? Aunque con la suerte que tienen estos dos, no dudo que terminen más enredados jajajaja. Ya casi llegamos al final de este hermoso fic, solo faltan unos capítulos y ya saben cómo pueden leerlos más pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, Carolina Sebastian, Antonia, gaby9387, Clau, torposoplo12, becky grandchester, Adriu, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Bertlin, Ericastelo, sabeloque, Vanina Cantamutto, Marlecullen, Zoalesita, Mafer, Wawis Cullen (te había extrañado nena ;) ) injoa, Srher Evans, bellaliz, Shikara65, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, Yoliki, angelabarmtz, Let Cull, patymdn, rosy canul, , Roxana, Andrea Ojeda, dushakis, lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, ConiLizzy, verdejade469, Sully YM, lagie, somas, Roxy Sanchez, paosierra, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 22**

 **Bella…**

Me sentía enferma, mis palmas estaban asquerosamente sudorosas, y estaba temblando. Eso no era normal. Por otro lado, probablemente no era normal besuquearte con Santa en el armario mientras estás vestida de duende. Y definitivamente, normal no era enamorarse del novio de tu jefa que resulta ser Santa.

 _Definitivamente no es una situación normal._

Edward estaba trabajando, el doctor C me había dicho a qué hora terminaba e iba a encontrarlo, decirle, y con suerte cobrar ese beso que le debía.

 _¿Tal vez incluso más?_

"Te ves de verdad linda, Bella," dijo Alice, dándole un codazo a su novio. "¿No se ve linda, Jasper?"

"¿Estás sudando?" Preguntó y el gentil empujoncito de Alice se convirtió en un fuerte golpe en las costillas. "Ay, Alice. Lo digo en serio; mírala… de verdad está sudorosa."

"Mmm." Alice se acercó a mí y llevó su mano a mi frente. "De verdad estás sudorosa, Bella, y tienes temperatura. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No, no estoy bien," siseé. "Estoy por decirle a Edward quién soy realmente y ustedes me están poniendo paranoica. Me siento mal, estoy malditamente nerviosa y mierda, ustedes dos no están ayudando."

"En serio, te ves enferma, Bella," Alice me dijo. "Incluso estás más pálida de lo normal."

"Estoy bien," dije con un suspiro y agarré mi chaqueta. "Recuérdame nunca pedirle a ninguno de ustedes dos un voto de confianza en el futuro próximo. Ahora voy a estar aún más sudorosa gracias a ustedes chicos."

Estaba como a un metro de distancia de nuestro edificio cuando decidí que las náuseas estaban empeorando, y que de verdad _podría_ estar enferma. Avancé otro metro por la calle cuando vomité enseguida.

Veinte minutos después estaba en la cama con una toalla fría y húmeda en mi frente, una cubeta de emergencia a mi lado, y a la enfermera Alice revisándome cada cinco minutos. Al parecer, el doctor Edward Cullen no había mantenido lo bastante su distancia de mí el otro día y en vez de compartir un beso, habíamos compartido sus malditos y desagradables gérmenes.

Pasé la mayor parte de sesenta y seis horas dormitando, vomitando, dormitando, y soñando con Edward. Incluso abrí mis ojos una o dos veces y lo imaginé sentado junto a mi cama, sonriéndome. ¿Eso constituye un sueño o una alucinación? ¿Siquiera importa?

Al fin, como a las cinco de la mañana de Nochebuena, comencé a sentirme más humana y menos cadáver. Saqué mi trasero a rastras de la recámara y tomé una agradable ducha larga y humeante. Salí del baño para encontrar a Alice sonriéndome.

" _Wow_ , veo que al fin emergió el paciente. Pensé que te quedarías ahí dentro toda la vida." Soltó una risita y le enseñé el dedo medio. "Estoy bromeando, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mucho mejor," le dije. "Pero estoy seriamente cabreada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Acabo de pasar todo ese tiempo sola en la cama, Alice," refunfuñé. "A estas alturas había tenido la esperanza de tener compañía ahí al menos una vez."

Se echó a reír. "De hecho, la tuviste, solo que no sexualmente hablando."

"¿Eh?"

"Rose le contó a Edward que estabas enferma y pasó a asegurarse que estabas bien. Cuando ayer me fui a trabajar, se ofreció a sentarse contigo solo en caso de que necesitaras algo." Señaló un enorme montón de flores cerca de la ventana. "Trajo esas para ti."

"¿Lo hizo?" Sonreí como tonta al ver el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y acebo de color verde oscuro. "Eso es muy dulce. Creo que voy a llamarlo…"

"Está en el trabajo," dijo Alice y yo hice un puchero. "Tal parece que unos cuantos de los otros doctores se enfermaron y él está cubriendo hasta tarde. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"De verdad tenía la esperanza de que te sintieras lo bastante bien para encontrarte con él cuando terminara. Le dije que le avisaría esta tarde." Tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Lo conocía bien; era la mirada que normalmente nos metía en problemas. "¿Lo estás?"

"¿Lo bastante bien para verlo?" Asentí. "Definitivamente."

"Entonces, tienes que ir a la parada de carruajes en Chatham Street a las ocho treinta." Definitivamente tramaba algo.

"Bien," le dije con nerviosismo. "No me gusta cuando estás toda traviesa y pagada de ti misma como estás."

"Es Nochebuena, Bella, estoy emocionada y feliz."

"Y tramando algo," murmuré. Alice solo se rio en respuesta y se metió rápidamente al baño. "Definitivamente tramando algo, la pequeña bruja taimada."

Miré el reloj y gemí. Quince horas hasta que lo viera, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer en quince horas? Más importante aún, ¿qué demonios iba a usar? Entonces, tuve una idea brillante. Con una amplia sonrisa cogí el teléfono y le marqué a alguien que sabía que podía ayudar.

"¿Por qué demonios me estás llamando a las cinco y media de la maldita mañana, Bella?" Rose gruñó.

"Porque necesito la ayuda de mi maravillosa amiga. Dulce, dulce y maravillosa, Rose," le dije y me maldijo unas cuantas veces más. "Por favor, hermosa, Rose, por favor, ¿oh por favor, me ayudarías?"

"En serio, ¿qué pasa con todo el mundo?" Sonaba frustrada. "Por favor, ayúdame Rose. Solo necesito un favor, Rose. Por favor, Rose, ¿me ayudarías? ¿No se supone que es la temporada de Santa? ¿Por qué demonios no se lo piden a él?"

"Rose," le supliqué. "Realmente necesito tu ayuda, es un momento que potencialmente cambiará mi vida. ¿Por favorcito? Yo me puse ese humillante disfraz de duende por ti."

"Bien." Dijo con un suspiro. "Apúrate y dime qué demonios es lo que quieres y déjame dormir un poco antes de que tenga que ir al maldito trabajo."

"Necesito el disfraz de duende y lo necesito para esta noche."

* * *

 _ **Uyyy se les cebó de nuevo, como dijo Bella, nuestro querido Santa no compartió un beso con ella pero sí sus gérmenes. Ahora fue su turno de estar enferma, pero Edward tiene algo planeado y también Bella. ¿Qué será? Ya lo veremos. Solo dos capis más y el duendílogo (así lo llamo la autora :P)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: atenaschan, verdejade469, Tata XOXO, BereB, Brenda Cullenn, Anastacia T. Crawford, Zoalesita, becky grandchester, lauritacullenswan, Shikara65, Let Cull, paosierra, Roxy Sanchez, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Marlecullen, glow0718, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, Angel twilighter, Manligrez, Antonia, patymdn, Cherryland, bellaliz, torposoplo12, sabeloque, rosy canul, DenniChavez, somas, Arii Douglas, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, ariyasy, Clau, injoa, Bertlin, tulgarita, Mafer, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿podría ser hoy mismo? Ya veremos.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es MrsK81, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 23**

 **Edward…**

Estaba en el trabajo con mi plan casi perfeccionado. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba aquí en nuestro armario y lo único que faltaba era Bella. Definitivamente me sentía festivo, feliz y todo el resto de la mierda cursi de la que solía refunfuñar. Silbé mientras hacía mis rondas y tonteé con los niños para su diversión.

Tenía unos veinte minutos para irme antes de que llegara Bella, así que me dirigí a la oficina de Rose—ella me estaba esperando y tenía mis cosas listas. Estaba al teléfono y cuando me vio sacudió su cabeza y puso su pulgar sobre su escritorio.

"Pasaré mañana a ver cómo está, Alice. No, Edward está aquí, le diré y luego le patearé el trasero." Rose colgó. "Era Alice—Bella está enferma. _Alguien_ parece haberle pegado la gripe intestinal."

"Oh mierda," murmuré y me senté con un suspiro derrotado. "¿Cómo está?"

"Enferma," dijo sin rodeos. "Así que, vas a tener que pensar en algo más."

"Sí, supongo que lo haré," murmuré. "¿Me dirás cómo sigue?"

"Alice tiene que trabajar mañana así que dije que iría a sentarme con ella." Rose sonrió. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer dado que ella siempre está allí para todos los demás. Te voy a enviar un mensaje para decirte cómo está, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Rose, ¿te importaría si me siento con ella?" Le pregunté esperanzado y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

"¿Que vayas a sentarte con ella? Sí, por favor, no puedo soportar a la gente enferma." Se veía visiblemente aliviada. "Gracias, Edward."

"¿Puedo aclarar algunas cosas?" Me eché a reír y ella asintió, evidentemente confundida. "¿No te gustan particularmente los niños, odias la sangre, y tampoco puedes soportar a la gente enferma? Rose, ¿por qué demonios estás trabajando en un hospital?"

"Es un trabajo, supongo." Se encogió de hombros. "A nadie le gusta su trabajo."

"Pendejadas," le dije en voz baja y me miró. "Creo que aparentas otra cosa, pero en realidad amas tu trabajo y también a los niños, ¿por qué más pasarías tanto tiempo organizando cosas para ellos? Eso no es parte de tu trabajo."

"Dígale a alguien y lo mataré, doctor," dijo con una media sonrisa. "Tengo una reputación que mantener."

Xxxx

Me senté con Bella la mayor parte del día mientras Alice estaba en el trabajo. Dormí unas cuantas horas en la silla junto a su cama y me preparé algo para almorzar en la cocina, pero además de unos cuantos gemidos y breves parpadeos se la pasó roncando todo el tiempo que estuve ahí.

"¿Se lo dirás?" Aclaré con Alice mientras me preparaba para irme. Había reelaborado mi plan y enlistado la ayuda de la amiga de Bella. Desafortunadamente, el armario ya no era una opción ya que Rose no estaba ahí para cubrirme. De modo que en vez de eso, se me había ocurrido otra idea que esperaba siguiera siendo especial.

"Sí." Asintió. "Ocho treinta, en la parada de carruajes en Chatham Street. Le diré, Edward, y necesito escuchar cada palabra de lo que suceda—de los dos. Es muy romántico y ya era hora que ustedes dos resolvieran esto de una vez por todas."

"Gracias, Alice," le dije y luego me dirigí a casa para una pequeña siesta antes de que tuviera que volver al hospital.

La noche siguiente era Nochebuena, no el peor momento para una cita oficial. Solo tenía que esperar que estuviera lo bastante bien para presentarse. Ese día, el turno en el hospital fue largo y ajetreado gracias a afluencia repentina de miembros del personal enfermos. Me di una ducha después que terminó mi turno y luego me cambié de ropa, riéndome mientras lo hacía porque me iba a ver ridículo.

Caminé de un lado a otro junto al carruaje que esperaba, con la esperanza de que ella se presentara y por unos terribles minutos no creí que fuera a hacerlo. Luego la vi y no me sentí tan ridículo después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Llegó el momento del encuentro, ¿por qué creen que se sienta ridículo? Algunas han expresado sus sospechas y tal parece que le atinaron. Ya lo veremos en el próximo y el último capítulo de esta linda historia. Se los subo ahora para ver si mañana podemos darle a ese botón del complete. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, porque sé que algunas se han desesperado, pero así fue como la autora lo escribió :P y les aseguro que el siguiente capi y sobre todo el epílogo, valen la pena ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: injoa, rosy canul, sabeloque, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, aliceforever85, Adriu, lagie, bellaliz, Zoalesita, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Carolina Sebastian, somas, Anastacia T. Crawford, Bertlin, bbluelilas, Clau, BereB, glow0718, Andrea Ojeda, Sully YM, Ericastelo, verdejade469, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, tulgarita, Yoliki, Mafer, Tata XOXO, torposoplo12 y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el último capítulo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MrsK81,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Día 24**

 **Bella…**

En serio, tenía problemas mentales. No solo había accedido a usar este horroroso disfraz una vez, aunque bajo presión, sino que ahora me estaba ofreciendo a usarlo una segunda vez para declararle mi amor al chico más increíble. Puse mis límites con la barba porque esta vez quería que Edward viera mi rostro.

Me estaba congelando, literalmente me estaba congelando el trasero pero había pensado que venir sin un abrigo sería buena idea. Al caminar no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de la temperatura congelante y el loco disfraz, porque era una noche muy hermosa. Incluso las campanas sonando en mi sombrero y zapatos no me molestaban—era Nochebuena y con suerte iba a recibir el mejor regalo que había recibido en mi vida.

Estuve ahí a las ocho y media en punto pero no podía ver a Edward por ningún lado. Había gente que pasaba apresurada junto a mí, unas cuantas parejas esperando viajes en carruajes, y luego un Santa parado junto a otro carruaje vacío.

 _Espera… ¿Santa?_

No pude contener mi sonrisa cuando lo reconocí y corrí hacia él sin importarme quién nos viera. "Hola," susurré nerviosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, amortiguado por la enorme barba blanca.

"Mejor," admití, sintiendo que mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. "Incluso mucho mejor ahora… estaba preocupada de resaltar como mosca en la leche."

"No, puedo compartir eso contigo." Se rio entre dientes y luego alcanzó mi mano.

"Entonces, ahora lo sabes, ¿eh?" Le dije con timidez y asintió.

"¿Eras tú? Todo este tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ese perfecto beso de una chica con una maldita barba y todo este tiempo ella estaba justo frente a mí." No podía ver su boca pero el brillo en sus ojos me dijo que tenía una sonrisa tan grande como la mía. "Deseaba tanto que fueras tú, Bella."

"Lamento no haber dicho nada… ni siquiera yo lo supe en seguida. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto hablando contigo y pensé que te me hacías familiar pero no podía descifrar de dónde. Luego le dijiste a Tanya por qué se te hizo tarde y no podía creer que tú eras Santa." Estaba hablando tan rápido que la campana en la parte de atrás de mi sombrero estaba sonando como loca. "Después de eso no tenía idea qué hacer o cómo decírtelo porque Tanya era mi jefa _y_ tu novia, y luego me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti y luego me emborraché y te besé y me enamoré aún más de ti si eso era posible y luego…"

"Más despacio." La mano de Edward cubrió mi boca y se rio. "Necesitas respirar, _Jingle_ **(1)** Bella."

"Lo siento," murmuré contra su mano.

"No hay razón para disculparse. No hay nada que explicar." Movió su mano de mi boca y la descansó suavemente en mi mejilla. "Admito que ese beso fue realmente especial pero estoy aquí porque me enamoré de Bella, no del duende."

"Pero estás vestido como Santa," le dije y asintió.

"Porque Rose dijo que estabas preocupada por cómo reaccionaría cuando me lo dijeras. Creí que esta era una buena forma de decirte que saber que eras tú disfrazada de duende era la segunda mejor cosa que he escuchado a alguien decir en mi vida." Sonrió y levantó su otra mano para tomar mi rostro.

"¿Cuál fue la primera?" Susurré.

"¿La primera mejor cosa?" Preguntó y asentí. "Cuando acabas de decir que te enamoraste de mí. Esa definitivamente fue la mejor, Bella."

"Oh", dije entre mi aliento. " _Wow_."

"Esa palabra prácticamente resume estás últimas semanas para mí." Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarme, pero lo detuve rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó y sonreí.

"Sin barba, Edward." Se la bajé y vi su maravillosa sonrisa torcida. "Mucho mejor."

"¿Ya puedo besarte?" Me preguntó.

"No," le dije. "Yo voy a besarte."

Y mientras nos besábamos en el congelante frío de afuera, en alguna parte de mi subconsciente me pregunté cómo se vería esto para la gente a nuestro alrededor. Santa y un duende besándose en medio de la calle cubierta de nieve en Nochebuena—era algo que no veías todos los días.

"Te amo, mi chica duende," murmuró Edward contra mis labios.

Solté una risita y me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. "También te amo, Santa."

* * *

 **(1) Jingle es "tintineo" en español, lo dejé en inglés porque queda mejor y obvio Edward se refería a que Bella estaba tintineando sus campanas y hace alusión a la canción de Navidad Jingle Bells.**

* * *

 _ **Awwwwww, ¿apoco no son tiernos? Y terminaron como empezaron, disfrazados de Santa y el duende barbón :P Aunque muy bonito, sé que seguro les pareció cortito, así que en un rato más les subo el epílogo que es más larguito y es dónde se gana su clasificación M.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mary de cullen, Clau, Carolina Sebastian, EmmaBe, Jazmin Li, leyswan (un gustazo verte por aquí nena 3) Marie Sellory, becky grandchester, ConyCullenMasen, Antonia, Ericastelo, Mafer, sabeloque, Marlecullen, Manligrez, Srher Evans, freedom2604, Wawis Cullen, Shikara65, tulgarita, Let Cull, ConiLizzy, verdejade469, Gabriela Cullen, Zoalesita, atenaschan, dushakis, rosy canul, LeidaJim, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, angelabarmtz, lizdayanna, BereB, Roxy Sanchez, ariyasy, Isa Labra Cullen, Tata XOXO, Andrea Ojeda, Bertlin, glow0718, bellaliz, somas, Sully YM, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el epílogo.**_


	25. Duendílogo

Por si lo olvidaron :P Nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre me acompaña mi querida amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda en un proyecto más.**_

* * *

 **Duendílogo**

"No puedo creer que estoy aquí… _nuevamente_ con este disfraz," gemí.

"Según recuerdo no resultó tan mal para ti la última vez," Alice me recordó y casi sonreí.

 _Casi sonreí._

Me sentía particularmente malhumorada porque Edward se había ido a trabajar sin despertarme esta mañana. Había dejado una nota, pero hubiese preferido otra forma de despedirse.

Saqué la nota de mi bolsillo y la miré con tristeza, era aún más difícil ahora que estaba de nuevo en el hospital, al saber que estaba aquí pero que no podía verlo. Todavía no, de todos modos.

 _ **Lamento no haberte despertado, pero era muy temprano y tuvimos una noche muy ajetreada. Sé que tú preferirías que no fuera así, pero estoy ansioso por verte disfrazada una vez más y sin confundir a los niños al ver a Santa babeando por un duende ;) Estaré observando emocionado y asegúrate de quedarte después con el disfraz.**_

 _ **Te amo, pero ya sabes eso.**_

 _ **Edward**_

"Oh, toma," dijo Alice y puso otra nota en mi mano. "Él quería que te diera esto antes de que comenzáramos."

"¿Otra?" Sonreí ampliamente y ella asintió.

 _ **Bella,**_

 _ **¿Estás pensando en la primera vez que usaste esto? No puedo pasar por el armario sin pensar en ello. La segunda vez que te vi usándolo fue igual de memorable, ¿puedes crees que ha pasado un año desde que pude llamar a la chica duende mi novia? Es una pena que la noche no saliera totalmente como la había planeado…**_

Sonreí ampliamente. Era la víspera de Navidad, todo un año de llamar a Santa mi novio. La vida era, perdonen mi francés, jodidamente asombrosa. Aunque, Edward tenía razón, esa primera noche que estuvimos juntos había resultado un poco diferente a lo que había esperado.

 _Un año antes_.

" _Ustedes dos, ¿van a subir o no?" El disgustado conductor del carruaje se estaba hartando de esperar a que termináramos de besarnos._

 _Edward se apartó y sonrió con suficiencia._

" _No," los dos respondimos al unísono._

" _Vámonos, Santa," le susurré._

 _En su casa no había una Alice o Jasper desnudos con los que pudiéramos toparnos, y había pasado la mayor parte del mes fantaseando en llevar a Santa a la cama. Su casa todavía era un desastre, pero no importaba. Tan pronto como nos acercamos, me lanzó por encima de su hombro y corrió los últimos metros hacia su puerta._

" _Edward," chillé. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

" _Acelerando las cosas." Se echó a reír y abrió la puerta. "Santa tiene planeada una noche ocupada para disfrutar su regalo."_

 _Me puso en el suelo y antes de que pudiera recuperar mi equilibrio, me besó con fuerza y me tambaleé hacia atrás, llevándolo conmigo. Caímos al suelo duro de madera con un fuerte ruido sordo._

" _Ay," murmuré._

" _Ups, lo siento." Se rio entre dientes. "¿Estás bien?"_

" _No puedo respirar," jadeé dramáticamente. "Estoy siendo sofocada por Santa."_

 _Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie y movió la campana de mi sombrero juguetonamente. "Tienes que acostumbrarte a eso," dijo con brusquedad._

" _¿Con eso te refieres a que me cortes el suministro de aire?" Me burlé._

 _Se acercó y me besó una vez, pero fue un beso que sabía era un preludio de lo que estaba por venir. "No, Bella, tienes que acostumbrarte a estar debajo de mí… solo que con mucho menos ropa."_

 _Mi boca se abrió y me sentí mareada. "Mierda," murmuré. "¿Hace calor aquí?"_

 _Se echó a reír, pero luego su boca estuvo velozmente sobre la mía una vez más. Era hambriento, apasionado, y yo aún quería más. Esta vez no había nadie o nada que nos detuviera. Abrí los botones de su túnica y él se la quitó. Mi mano se agarró en seguida del cinturón de su pantalón y luego escuchamos el "Ding, dong," del timbre de la puerta._

 _Edward me miró, desconcertado y luego los dos miramos hacia la puerta. A través del cristal esmerilado, pude distinguir dos figuras._

" _¿Cantantes de villancicos?" Sugerí y él asintió, besándome otra vez._

 _Continué con mi misión de quitarle la ropa, y abrí el cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones. Estaba a punto de bajarlos cuando el timbre sonó otra vez._

" _Cariño, ¿estás en casa?"_

" _¿Mamá?" Gimió bajo su aliento, "¿Ahora?, ¿en serio?"_

" _¿Tu madre está aquí?" Casi lloré de la frustración._

" _Lo siento… sí, solo déjame deshacerme de ellos." Dio dos zancadas hacia la puerta._

" _Edward, tus pantalones," traté de advertirle antes de que abriera la puerta pero era demasiado tarde._

" _Hola, mamá, papá," dijo y los pantalones rojos se deslizaron por sus piernas antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

" _Oh Dios," lloriqueé y cubrí mi rostro._

 _Debajo del disfraz de Santa, Edward traía un bóxer corto de algodón blanco, que era increíblemente sexy pero no hacía nada por ocultar la erección que lucía… de hecho, al parecer la enfatizaba._

 _Oh mi…_

" _Mierda," siseó. Traté de no reírme cuando se agachó y rápidamente volvió a subir los pantalones. "Yo… um… así que, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"_

" _Interrumpiendo algo, claramente," el doctor C dijo con una risita. "Espero que tengas compañía, o en verdad voy a buscar ayuda profesional para tus fetiches con personajes de Navidad."_

 _Edward suspiró, frotó su rostro con una mano y señaló en mi dirección a un metro de distancia, con la otra._

" _Hola, doctor C," le dije nerviosa y sonrojándome furiosamente._

" _Bella," dijo, viendo mi disfraz y evidentemente todavía muriendo por reírse. "Ustedes parecen muy encariñados con esos trajes."_

" _Papá," le advirtió Edward. "Voy a azotar la puerta en tu cara si dices otra palabra."_

 _Levantó sus manos, pero aun así estalló en carcajadas. "Lo siento. Es solo que es todo un espectáculo."_

 _Miré ansiosa a la mamá de Edward que nunca me había conocido._

" _Cariño, disculpa que no te abrace… por el momento," le dijo y luego hizo una mueca. "Cuando estés… menos… um… alterado, tal vez."_

" _Mátame ahora," Edward gimió. "¿Por qué están aquí?"_

" _Creímos que estabas aquí solo y venimos a llevarte a nuestra casa para Navidad. Odiábamos pensar que estuvieras aquí solo." Ella me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. "Pero veo que definitivamente no estás solo. Soy Esme, y tu querida, debes ser Bella."_

" _Hola," murmuré, todavía distraída por la enorme erección que Edward había estado luciendo. "Es un gusto conocerla. El doctor C y Edward me han hablado mucho de usted."_

 _Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. "Siento como si ya te conociera. Al principio eras la chica que mi esposo hubiera adoptado si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, y luego eras la chica que robó el corazón de mi hijo."_

 _Me sonrojé aún más y Edward sonrió._

" _No tienes idea de lo aliviada que estaba al descubrir que también eras el duende barbón… estuve muy preocupada por algunos días," dijo bromeando y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo._

" _Muy bien, creo que ya han humillado lo suficiente a su único hijo por una noche," Edward interrumpió y se puso junto a mí, su brazo deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura. "Aprecio el gesto, pero no tienen que preocuparse de que esté solo."_

" _Bueno, claro que la invitación se extiende a Bella." Esme me sonrió con dulzura. "Estaríamos encantados si pasaras la Navidad con nosotros."_

" _Pueden traer los disfraces," el doctor C añadió, riéndose descaradamente._

 _Vi que Edward sacudió su cabeza y no pude contener mi risita._

" _Carlisle, basta. Los estás avergonzando," Esme lo reprendió. "Bella, ¿te gustaría venir?"_

 _No sabía qué decir. Había estado deseando pasar la noche con Edward, pero la idea de pasar la Navidad con mis dos hombres favoritos y Esme sonaba jodidamente fantástico. Por lo general, terminaba haciendo mal tercio con Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper._

" _Um…" Miré a Edward para asegurarme que estaba de acuerdo con esto. "¿No quieres estar con tu familia… a solas?"_

" _Bella, tú has sido parte de la familia por diez años," doctor C dijo amablemente._

" _Voy a pasar la Navidad contigo, Bella," Edward me dijo. "Me gustaría pasarla también con mis padres."_

" _Muy bien." Sonreí. "Me encantaría pasar la Navidad con todos ustedes."_

" _Maravilloso," dijo Esme alegremente. "Todos cenaremos esta noche y luego debes probar algo de mi eggnog, Bella. Lo he estado perfeccionando por años."_

" _No te pases con el eggnog," susurró Edward. "Te necesito consciente y alerta esta noche… el eggnog de mi madre es un poco fuerte."_

 _Desafortunadamente me pasé con el eggnog. Estaba demasiado delicioso y me quedé dormida en el sofá, todavía vestida como un duende. No era exactamente la forma que había planeado festejar la Navidad, pero estaba muy contenta y muy feliz como para que me importara._

"¿Sigues con nosotros?" Alice me dio un codazo y sonreí.

"Sí, solo pensaba." Agarré la nota con fuerza en mi mano. "Supongo que hacer esto de nuevo no es tan malo. Solo desearía que Rose le hubiera pedido a Edward que fuera Santa, ¿sabes?"

"¿Tal vez les preste los disfraces nuevamente?" Se encogió de hombros.

"Tenemos asuntos pendientes, eso es seguro." Sonreí tristemente y la seguí al pasillo.

Rose se acercó a nosotros dando pisotones y me dio otra nota. "La próxima vez que veas a tu novio, por favor, recuérdale que no soy un puto cartero. No quiso escucharme cuando traté de decirle que él entregara su nota."

Me eché a reír y abrí la nota.

 _ **¿Recuerdas el día de Navidad? Sé que no nos compramos regalos, pero despertar junto a ti fue el mejor regalo del mundo.**_

 _La mañana de Navidad, un año antes…_

 _Casi tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. De ninguna manera podía haber consumido tanto eggnog sin pagar un alto precio la mañana siguiente. Detrás de mis párpados cerrados me sentía sorprendentemente bien, así que me atreví a echar un vistazo con un ojo y al instante me encontré con un precioso ojo verde mirándome._

" _Feliz Navidad," susurró Edward. "¿Cómo se siente, señora Eggnog?"_

 _Sonreí y abrí el otro ojo, aún sin rastros de una resaca. "Me siento sorprendentemente genial." Bajé la vista y me di cuenta que traía una de las camisetas de Edward. "No recuerdo mucho de anoche… ¿tú me desvestiste?"_

" _Sí." Se acercó más y me besó. "Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado. Esperaba que la primera vez que te quitara la ropa fuera algo que recordaras."_

" _Sí, yo también." Hice un puchero. "¿Supongo que ya no podemos usarlas de nuevo?"_

" _Lo haremos… solo que no en este momento," susurró y se rodó encima de mí. "No voy a dejar que te vistas; quiero quitarte la ropa que todavía llevas puesta."_

 _Mi estómago se apretó y mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza en mi pecho. ¿Vamos hacerlo ahora? ¿Con sus padres en la planta baja… en la mañana de Navidad? Supongo que sería un regalo malditamente fantástico._

 _Edward estaba de nuevo en su amplio bóxer corto de algodón, restregándose contra mí mientras nos besábamos y jadeé cuando frotó el punto exacto._

" _Edward," dije entre mi aliento y subí y bajé mis manos por su espalda._

 _Su respiración era entrecortada y sus besos se hicieron más intensos. Lo empujé sobre su espalda y me puse a horcajadas sobre él sin romper el beso. Después de unos segundos, me incorporé con una sonrisa de suficiencia y levanté mis manos por encima de mi cabeza._

" _Mi camiseta se ve bien en ti," murmuró con avidez y luego me la quitó. "Pero eres aún más perfecta sin ella."_

 _Sus manos acariciaron mis senos y mis ojos se cerraban por lo bien que se sentía. Cuando sus manos fueron remplazadas por su caliente boca, gemí un poco fuerte._

" _Sssh, Bella. No me van a interrumpir otra vez." Nos volvió a rodar a ambos, bajando mi ropa interior y encontrándome más que preparada para él._

" _Oh mi Dios, Edward." Arqueé mi espalda cuando metió dos dedos dentro de mí._

 _Me besó, presuntamente para tratar de amortiguar mis sonidos de los que parecía no tener control._

" _Bella, necesito…" Dijo con voz rasposa, de modo que bajé su bóxer._

 _Mientras jugaba con mi clítoris, envolví mi mano en torno a su longitud y la moví lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y un profundo gemido retumbó en su pecho._

" _Te deseo ahora, Edward," le dije y él asintió._

" _Soy tuyo, siempre, Bella," dijo al adentrarse lentamente y casi me corrí._

 _Encajábamos perfectamente de todas las formas. Hace un mes ni siquiera sabía que este hombre existía y ahora no podía imaginar mi vida sin él. Moviéndonos despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás al principio, era tierno y cariñoso, pero los dos necesitábamos más y cada empuje de sus caderas era más intenso y rápido._

 _Mi orgasmo me atravesó velozmente como un rayo y me golpeó por todas partes desde la punta de mis orejas hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Todo mi cuerpo se cerró en torno a él y a mi liberación la siguió casi de inmediato la de Edward. Observé, con asombro, su expresión. Si siquiera era posible, se veía incluso más hermoso así._

" _Te amo," susurré y me dio una sonrisa cansada pero excitada._

" _También te amo."_

"No puede escucharte. Lo que sea que le haya escrito en esas notas la tiene en el mundo de las hadas." La voz de Alice interrumpió mi encantador momento.

"Oye, chica duende. ¡Despierta!" Rose me dio un codazo.

"Ay, Rose. ¿Qué demonios?" Froté mi brazo y le di una mirada de odio. "Es Nochebuena, sé feliz. Estoy aquí haciendo esto como un favor para ti, ¿no es así?"

Seguíamos esperando a que Santa llegara. Seguía cabreada de que Rose no había convencido a Edward a que se disfrazara de nuevo. Todavía no lo disfrutaba en ese traje, pero ahora, después de que otro tipo iba a usarlo dudaba que tuviera el mismo atractivo.

Miré alrededor del ala, esperando echarle un vistazo. Si no podía verlo en el traje de Santa, felizmente aceptaría verlo en su uniforme… o su bata blanca.

"Está con un paciente nuevo," me dijo Rose. "Esperan que ella esté bien instalada para ver el final de la presentación de Santa."

"Oh, está bien," dije un poco desalentada. Era nuestro aniversario… nuestro primer aniversario oficial de todos modos, y no lo había visto en todo el día.

"Hola, chica duende, ¿me extrañaste?"

Me giré con horror y al instante me cubrí la nariz y las campanas de mi sombrero. "Oh, mierda," murmuré. "¿Qué tipo de tortura has venido a ocasionarme ahora?"

Un Embry de apariencia muy diferente y ligeramente mayor me sonreía. "Vine a ver al doc, y me pidió que te diera esto." Me dio otra nota, y le dio un manotazo a la campana de mi sombrero antes de que pudiera esquivarlo.

"Gracias por la nota, pero si tocas de nuevo mi campana te mataré," le dije y él se rio.

"Ya te puedes ir," le dijo Rose, ahuyentándolo con su mano y él le enseñó el dedo medio. "Pequeño pedazo de mierda."

Alice y yo nos reímos cuando lo persiguió. "Así que, ¿qué dice esta?" Me preguntó, tratando de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

Pegué la nota a mi pecho y me alejé para leerla.

 _ **Desearía poder pensar en una mejor palabra, pero el año pasado ha sido simplemente asombroso, Bella. Cuando Rose me ordenó que me metiera en ese horrendo traje no pensé ni por un segundo que me condujera a esto. Desearía poder estar ahí contigo entregando los regalos, pero creo que Rose tiene la impresión que nos distraeremos un poco. Probablemente tenga razón. ¿Cuántas reservaciones para cenar nos hemos perdido por nuestra distracción mutua? No creo que pudiéramos contarlas… pero hay una que desearía que nos hubiésemos perdido.**_

 _Junio, seis meses antes…_

" _¿En serio? ¿Tenía que estar ella aquí?… ¿esta noche?" Suspiré tan pronto como vi qué… o quién había notado Edward dirigiéndose hacia nosotros._

" _¿Tanya está aquí?" Esme preguntó. "Oh cielos."_

 _Salimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward con sus padres y ver a mi exjefa y exnovia de Edward no era parte del plan para esta noche. Desde que me despidió y Edward la dejó, el intolerable comportamiento de Tanya había empeorado cada vez más._

 _Aceptó unos cuantos trabajos de notoriedad y su rostro estaba pegado en vallas publicitarias y autobuses por todo Boston. Desafortunadamente, llevó demasiado lejos su desesperación por verse perfecta y decidió operarse las tetas. De acuerdo a Esme, que todavía seguía siendo amiga de la mamá de Tanya, salió desastrosamente mal y se quedó con una más grande y mirando más… hacia el norte… que la otra._

 _Actualmente estaba esperando una cirugía correctiva, pero como resultado las ofertas habían empezado a disminuir, ¿quién quiere una modelo de lencería con tetas torcidas?_

 _Mantengo contacto con Jessica, que para mi asombro sigue trabajando para ella. Al parecer, desde que me fui de ahí al menos siete segundas asistentes han llegado y se han ido. Sus demandas han crecido de solo demandar que el desayuno esté listo y esperándola, a llegar lo bastante temprano como para servírselo en la cama._

" _Bueno, mira nada más," dijo ella, arrugando su nariz al acercarse a la mesa. "Si se ven muy cómodos."_

 _La mano de Edward estaba encima de la mía sobre la mesa y no hizo el intento de moverla. "Tanya," dijo con frialdad. "¿Cómo estás?"_

" _Fabulosa," dijo entusiasmada. "Tengo el más increíble y guapo novio y estoy escribiendo un libro."_

" _¿Un libro?" Doctor C casi se atragantó con un trago de vino e incluso Esme estaba tratando de no sonreír._

" _Sí, es como una guía para aspirantes a modelos." Puso su mano en el respaldo de la silla del doctor C. "Pensé que podría compartir mis talentos con otras."_

" _¿Talentos? Demandas descabelladas dirás," dije sin pensarlo y Edward se rio entre dientes._

 _Ella ignoró mi comentario y comenzó a parlotear sobre el plan para su libro y me sorprendí mirando a su pecho. Tenía una blusa con volantes para ocultar el problema que esperaba ver, pero si mirabas bien la diferencia era realmente notable. Definitivamente una estaba más respingona que la otra._

 _Me forcé en desviar la mirada, solo para encontrar al doctor C mirándolas… y a Esme. Solo el pobre de Edward estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por mirarla a la cara._

" _¿Sigues renovando esa casa?" Preguntó y Edward asintió. "Cómo puedes vivir así, no puedo entenderlo."_

" _Ya casi está terminada," le dijo Edward. "Tan pronto como la cocina y los baños estén terminados, nos centraremos en nuestra recámara. Solo nos quedan unas habitaciones más y el jardín y estará lista."_

" _¿_ _ **Nuestra**_ _recámara?" Repitió._

" _Uh oh," murmuré._

" _¿Ella está viviendo contigo?" Su voz subió una octava más y tal vez estaba enojada, pero su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto… Un problema relacionado con Botox, supuse._

" _Sí," Edward dijo casualmente. "Desde San Valentín."_

" _Esa pequeña zorra roba hombres está viviendo en mi casa." Su voz sonó más fuerte e hice una mueca._

" _Primero que nada, Bella no me robo, ni es una zorra, Tanya," Edward siseó. "Habíamos terminado mucho tiempo antes de que la conociera, simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo. En segundo lugar, odiabas esa casa; querías que comprara un carísimo departamento penthouse como el tuyo."_

" _No lo hubieras conocido sin mí," chilló. "Ella era mi asistente."_

" _Edward, dejémoslo así," susurré pero él sacudió su cabeza._

" _De hecho, nos conocimos en el hospital, Tanya. Bella es voluntaria ahí y estaba en mi ala entregando regalos conmigo. Solo fue una gran coincidencia que trabajara para ti," Edward le dijo._

" _Tanya, tal vez deberías regresar a tu mesa," Esme le dijo amablemente. "Tú y Edward cambiaron mucho, a veces sucede y ahora los dos han seguido con sus vidas. Él es feliz con Bella, y como tú dijiste tienes un maravilloso novio y una carrera exitosa. Sería una lástima que las cosas quedaran en tan males términos, ¿no crees?"_

" _En realidad, no," Tanya escupió y eligió en vez de eso vaciar el contenido de su copa en la cabeza de Edward._

" _Creo que preferiría que me dieras una bofetada en el rostro," Edward gruñó mientras se limpiaba el rostro y cuello con una servilleta. "No entiendo cómo te soporté todos esos años."_

" _Y por qué siquiera le elegiste a ella sobre mí, está fuera de mi comprensión," le replicó._

" _Sí, tú eres única, Tanya," le dije, ayudando a limpiar algo del champán de la camisa y los pantalones de Edward._

" _Y tú solo eres otra más del montón que no tiene idea con quién está compitiendo." Estaba provocando una escena y lo odiaba._

" _Déjalo, Tanya," le dije. "Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto."_

 _Tal parece que de verdad no quería dejarlo en paz. "Que te jodan, Bella."_

" _Sabes qué… creo que solo me iré y dejaré que Edward lo haga." Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla; ya me había provocado más de lo que quería._

" _Pequeña perra."_

" _¡Suficiente!" Esme le dijo a Tanya con fiereza._

" _Tal vez deberíamos irnos," el doctor C dijo, fulminando a Tanya con la mirada. "¿Qué les parece si vamos al Roast Beast?"_

" _Suena bien, papá," dijo Edward._

" _Sí, creo que es lo más sensato, antes de que haga algo mucho, mucho peor que vaciar champán encima de alguien." Esme le dio a Tanya una mirada que hizo que me encogiera, así que solo Dios sabe cómo se sentiría Tanya._

 _Todos nos levantamos y Tanya agarró mi brazo. "Tú no estás para nada a su nivel," me dijo. "Nunca podrías retener a un hombre como él."_

" _Al menos mis tetas están parejas." Me encogí de hombros y zafé mi brazo._

 _Todavía podíamos escuchar el Tanyarrinche afuera del restaurante._

" _¿Estás bien, cariño?" Esme se preocupó por Edward y él asintió._

" _Sí, pegajoso pero bien." Besó su mejilla y luego se puso todo serio. "No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso. Yo estaba tratando de hablarle a la cara y todos ustedes estaban mirando su pecho. Gracias por eso."_

" _¿Las viste?" Esme preguntó y asentí._

" _Probablemente ganaría más dinero por los senos torcidos que lo que ganará con su libro," el doctor C dijo y luego se rio. "Llámenme loco, pero no espero verlo en la lista de los más vendidos del New York Times."_

" _Cosas más extrañas han sucedido," dijo Edward._

 _Mientras caminábamos, el doctor C me dio unos golpecitos en mi brazo._

" _Tanya está equivocada, ¿sabes?" Me dijo en voz baja._

" _¿Sobre qué?" Pregunté._

" _Definitivamente estás a su nivel, Edward es mi hijo y lo amo, pero él tiene suerte de tenerte. Todos nosotros tenemos suerte de tenerte."_

 _ **Tal vez la cena no salió como lo planeado, pero definitivamente esa noche es una de mis cinco favoritas. Te amo.**_

Sonreí y volví a doblar la nota. Apestaba no tenerlo aquí conmigo, pero estas notas eran buenas sustitutas. A pesar de la mierda que fue la confrontación con Tanya, la noche resultó excelente. Todavía no lograba comerme el gigantesco sándwich, pero ver a Esme intentarlo puede que haya sido la cosa más graciosa que haya visto en mi vida.

Después de eso, tuvimos mucha diversión privada en el cumpleaños de Edward, él tenía razón; definitivamente era una de mis cinco favoritas. Cuando le di la vuelta al papel en mi mano, noté una línea escrita en el dorso.

 _ **Apuesto a que sé cuál es tu número uno…**_

 _Cuatro semanas antes…_

 _Justo antes de la última Navidad, el doctor C había llevado mis bocetos y notas a mostrar a uno de sus antiguos pacientes. Harry Clearwater era dueño de una exitosa juguetería relativamente pequeña en Boston. Cuando se estaba preparando para retirarse, sus hijos, Leah y Seth empezaron a tomar un rol más activo en la compañía y lo persuadieron a expandirse, en lugar de quedarse solo con la producción de juguetes en masa, querían añadir una cadena de ideas para regalos únicos hechos a mano._

 _Resultó exitoso y habían contratado un pequeño equipo de diseñadores para ayudarlos. Inicialmente fui contratada tres meses a prueba, pero en abril me ofrecieron una posición permanente y me encantó. Me pagaban por elaborar ideas para juguetes, podía ver las ideas tomar vida y ser colocadas en los estantes de la tienda._

 _Hasta ahora, uno de mis diseños era el mejor vendido de la compañía. No era nada espectacular, pero a la gente parecía gustarle. El sencillo trenecito de madera venía con un vagón que tenía el nombre del niño pintado en él. A la mitad del tren tenía cuatro pedazos de madera girando con números y símbolos para añadir o quitar. Costaba muy poco hacerlo y teníamos una lista de gente esperándolos como regalos de Navidad para este año._

 _Trabajaba en un pequeño estudio con vista al piso principal de la fábrica y una noche había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Un fuerte golpe y luego alguien maldiciendo me mató del susto. Mi teléfono estaba muerto y no había nadie más aquí, así que me armé con una espada de juguete y una lata de nieve en spray y salí disparada a cazar al intruso. Estaba convencida que eran solo niños haciéndose los tontos, pero en vez de eso encontré a un tal doctor Edward Cullen sentado en uno de los coches de juguete que hacíamos esperando ser empaquetado y enviado a los clientes._

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté y me sonrió con timidez._

" _Estoy atorado."_

" _Sí, puedo ver eso," gemí. Se veía ridículo. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

" _Vine a traerte la cena y una cerveza. Luego pensé que esto se veía realmente genial… pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo." Su cabeza se asomaba por el techo y sus rodillas le llegaban casi a sus orejas. "Ayúdame."_

" _Hay una razón por la que es para niños de menos de seis años, Edward." Me eché a reír. "Tú te pasas algunos años de esa marca."_

 _Intenté tirar, empujar, doblar y retorcer sus pies, pero de verdad estaba atorado._

" _Voy a quitarte los zapatos, espera." Me agaché y de alguna manera logré liberar sus pies. "Inténtalo ahora. De verdad te atoraste, ¿eh?"_

" _No jodas, Bella," dijo en pánico y solté una risita "No es gracioso."_

" _Si pudieras verte ahora, creo que no estarías de acuerdo." Seguí riéndome mientras intentaba ayudarlo. Deslicé mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros y entrelacé mis manos. "Muy bien, tú empuja con tus piernas, yo voy a tirar de tu cuerpo y creo que podremos lograrlo."_

 _Me eché hacia atrás, usando todo el peso de mi cuerpo para tirar y él estaba empujando tan fuerte como podía. De repente él cayó de costado y salió del coche con un golpe sordo._

" _Ay." Bufó y se puso de pie sacudiéndose. "Eso fue humillante."_

" _¿Ya terminaste de jugar con los juguetes de los niños?" Le dije bromeando, lo que pareció cabrearlo… de una buena forma._

" _Con los coches, sí, pero créeme, no he terminado de jugar," gruñó y me besó._

 _Me hizo retroceder hacia el coche otra vez y los besos llevaron a más besos… lo que llevó a caricias… muchas y muchas caricias. Eso en cambio, llevó a desnudez y luego a un Edward de verdad pero de verdad ardiente, hambriento y enojado, y un sexo de infarto en el capó del ofensivo coche de niño._

 _Traté de no reaccionar la mañana siguiente cuando el encargado de la fábrica le dijo a Seth que habían enviado a reparar uno de los coches después de que una extraña abolladura apareciera en el capó._

Puse la nota en mi bolsillo y vi a Alice sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Definitivamente estás pensando en sexo ahora." Se echó a reír. "Estás toda sonrojada y con los ojos amplios."

"Cierra la boca," murmuré.

"¿Podemos hacer esto?" Ladró Rose. "Santa está listo y los niños están a punto de explotar de lo emocionados que están.

Este año Santa no era mi doctor jodidamente _sexy_ de ojos verdes y traía puesto un traje diferente que no me gustaba tanto como el del año pasado.

"Bella, deja de estar enfurruñada," Rose me advirtió.

"Bien," murmuré. "Ho, ho, jodido ho."

Alice se echó a reír y luego acompañamos al Santa de segunda al interior de un habitación llena de niños gritando y emocionados. Le ayudamos a entregar los regalos y hablamos con los niños.

Revisé constantemente la habitación, pero a Edward no lo vi por ningún lado. Esperaba que mi decepción no la vieran los niños, pero estaba realmente triste y mi paciencia se evaporaba rápidamente.

"Juro que el siguiente mocoso que tire de mi barba o haga sonar mis campanas le voy a meter su regalo por la nariz," le siseé a Alice que solo soltó una risita.

Por fin, después que el último niño abrió su regalo, Santa dejó caer su saco al suelo. Hizo un ruido como si hubiese algo dentro y uno de los niños corrió a echar un vistazo.

"Hay otro regalo aquí dentro," dijo ella y sostuvo una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo: El tipo de caja en la que normalmente viene un anillo dentro.

"¿Para quién es, cariño?" Alice preguntó.

"Um… dice Para el D-U-E-N-D-E-B-A-R-B-Ó-N," leyó cada letra individualmente y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

"Eso es el Duende Barbón," Alice le dijo.

"Oh, entonces debe ser para ti." La niña me dio el regalo y vi que mis manos temblaban al agarrarlo.

Había una nota pegada a él y la abrí rápidamente.

 _Ven a nuestro armario._

Miré nerviosa a Rose que ahora estaba sonriendo con suficiencia y me hizo un gesto para que me fuera. Alice tuvo que empujarme y salí lentamente de la habitación hacia el armario del conserje donde todo comenzó.

No me atreví a abrir la caja; ya me estaba adelantando demasiado preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando. Abrí la puerta con nerviosismo y mi corazón se hinchó cuando vi al Santa que había estado anhelado esperándome en el armario.

"Hola," le dije, una enorme sonrisa formándose en mi rostro.

"Hola," Edward dijo en respuesta, su sonrisa igual que la mía. "Lamento no haber estado ahí para entregar los regalos… estaba ocupado preparándome para esto."

"Está bien." Entré en la habitación y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí. "No lo abrí."

"Deberías de hacerlo," me susurró. "Por lo general, eso es lo que la gente hace con los regalos."

"No quiero hacerlo," admití y él frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo miedo." Mi voz estaba temblorosa.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó y asentí. "¿Por qué?"

Estaba siendo tan paciente que me sentí culpable, de modo que traté de explicárselo para que entendiera. Desafortunadamente, mi vómito verbal empezó al instante y ni siquiera estaba segura de que yo entendiera.

"Muy bien, es Nochebuena y estamos vestidos _así_ … y todo el día me has estado dejando todas esa lindas notas reflexivas sobre todo lo que hemos compartido este último año. Entonces, recibo esto," agité la caja frente a su rostro. "Y me pregunto si realmente estás a punto de hacer lo que realmente quiero que hagas, pero luego pienso, ¿qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si es solo un regalo normal, como pendientes? No quiero abrirlo y ser desagradecida, porque realmente me encantarían unos pendientes o algo así… pero tú vas a pensar que no me gustó el regalo y vamos a terminar todos raros y—"

"Respirar es bueno," Edward interrumpió y bajó mi barba. Estaba sonriendo y esa era una buena señal considerando mi humillante arrebato de hace unos segundos. "Tal vez si te doy esta última nota, las cosas sean más claras."

Sacó un último pedazo de papel y lo colocó en mi temblorosa mano. Al mirarla, lo escuché abriendo el regalo.

 _ **Me encantó pensar en este último año y los recuerdos que ya hemos hecho. El asunto es, Bella, que quiero más… quiero toda una vida de recuerdos contigo.**_

 _ **¿Te casarías conmigo?**_

Me reí histérica, porque era eso o estallaba en llanto. Levanté la vista y él no estaba ahí, mientras yo leía, abrió el regalo y se puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a mí.

"Bella, mi duende barbón, te amo. ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y aceptarías ser mi esposa?" Su voz estaba temblando, pero no tenía idea por qué estaba nervioso.

"Sí," susurré y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. "Un millón de veces sí."

"Siempre que algo significativo pasa con nosotros estamos en estos disfraces." Sonrió y se puso de pie.

"Todos los días contigo son significativos, Edward." Baje su barba y lo besé con más pasión y deseo que jamás había sentido.

¿Tal vez era el hecho de que acababa de pedirme que me casara con él? ¿O el hecho de que estábamos aquí, en el armario con estos disfraces puestos con todos los asuntos pendientes que teníamos con ellos? ¿Tal vez era simplemente la época del año? Independientemente de la causa, la consecuencia iba a ser increíble.

En cuestión de segundos maniobramos torpemente con nuestros disfraces, removiendo rápidamente cada parte acolchonada y que picaba. Los pesados pantalones rojos cayeron al suelo con un repiqueteo y solté una risita al recordar la primera vez que oímos ese ruido.

"Será mejor que no te estés riendo de mí," murmuró.

"No solo del sonido…" Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi ropa interior. "Oh joder, no importa."

"Arriba," me ordenó y envolví mis piernas con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas.

"He estado esperando un año para hacer esto," gruñó y me estrelló contra la pared.

Mantuve los ruidos al mínimo, pero mierda, era duro… como lo estaba Edward a todo esto… jodidamente duro. Después de todo, él no era el único que había fantaseado con esta situación.

Cada vez que me penetraba, mi agarré en él se hacía más fuerte. Mis piernas se aferraban a él como un tornillo de banco y me preocupó que tal vez no pudiera respirar, no que se estuviera quejando.

"Mierda, Bella," jadeó, los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron y sus piernas empezaban a temblar. "No voy a durar mucho."

Entre más podía escuchar, ver y sentir que perdía el control, más cerca me llevaba a la cima y el que Edward mordisqueara mi cuello me hizo alcanzarla. Grité y Edward cubrió mi boca con la suya, maldiciendo y gruñendo al correrse conmigo.

Me besó con dulzura cuando recuperábamos el aliento y luego me bajó con cuidado al suelo. Miré mi anillo con una sonrisa que atravesaba mi rostro. "¿Esto me hace la señora Claus o a ti el señor Duende Barbón?"

"Ninguno de los dos." Sonrió. "Definitivamente te hace señora Cullen. Los seudónimos son solo para ocasiones especiales."

Hicimos un lento y reacio intento por vestirnos. Felizmente me hubiese quedado ahí dentro toda la noche, pero Rosalie tenía otra idea. Tocó en la puerta y carraspeó.

"Sé lo que Santa estaba planeando y por eso voy a pretender que no tenía idea lo que ustedes dos han estado haciendo ahí dentro. Dicho eso, tienen que vestirse y salir de una puta vez de mi hospital para que pueda esterilizar ese armario." Se echó a reír. "Felicidades a los dos por cierto."

"Gracias, Rose," le dije emocionada. "Saldremos en un momento."

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Pueden quedarse con los disfraces," nos dijo, y estallamos en carcajadas.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un disfraz desfavorecedor que me picaba podía haberme traído hasta aquí? Ya podía imaginar nuestro anuncio en el periódico local…

 _¡Santa Claus y el Duende Barbón se echan el lazo!_

Corto y dulce, ¿pero qué más se podría decir?

* * *

 _ **Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este regalo de Navidad para ustedes de parte de Eri y mío. Muchas gracias por el suyo, que fueron todos esos reviews con sus muestras de cariño, ánimos para seguir o simplemente exteriorizando que estaban disfrutando de la historia. ¡Son las mejores lectoras! Por anticipado: ¡Feliz Navidad a todas!**_

 _ **Ahora, como siempre quiero pedirles el gran favor de dejar un review a la autora de tan linda historia en la historia original. Aquí les dejo algunas opciones si es que no saben inglés:**_

 _ **(1) This story is so sweet and funny thank you so much for give your permission to its translation. Merry Christmas! Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **(2) I really enjoyed your story and I wanted to thank you for give your permission to translate it into Spanish. Merry Christmas! Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **Cualquiera que elijan, solo copien y peguen, y por supuesto pongan el nombre de su país. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil, y también lo voy a poner en mi grupo. Recuerden que dar gracias no cuesta nada, y le pido a las lectoras silenciosas, que por lo menos esta vez hagan una excepción. Pronto será Navidad después de todo, hay que ser agradecidas ;)**_

 _ **A las que están leyendo por primera vez una traducción mía, las invito a echarle un vistazo a las demás que están en mi perfil, tal vez alguna les guste, tengo dos en progreso y pronto empezaré otra más así que pueden ponerme en alerta de autor para que reciban el aviso. Gracias por todo y nos leemos por aquí :)**_


End file.
